One Day You Will
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: Seto's not the one who looks for love. Unfortunately, love finds him, and thanks to "love", he's in a love triangle! Or is he? How will Seto make Joey his? -Puppyshipping- - NEW CHAPTERS!- -COMPLETED!-
1. Prologue: One Day You Will

AN-Hi everyone! Wingweaver25 here, and I am so excited to start on my next story! It's my first M fic, so give me a break. Also, this is my first YGO fic, so I hope I do awesome! Lol

And, check out my BIO and look for UPDATE. I might need a little help with some scenes, so if you would love to volunteer, please PM me!

_Anyways, let's get right into the story! Oh, and each title will have a song from Lady Antebellum (They are my favorite group!) as it's chapter. It's like that song that goes with the chapter, or something like that... :)_

**_Don't forget, this is a M fic. ANYTHING, and I mean anything can and will happen!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Simple as that.**

**_****WARNING: There is a little sexual scene in the middle, so all I'm giving you is this warning. If you don't take it, and you get into trouble for reading this, don't blame me, blame yourself.****_  
**

* * *

_**One Day You Will**_

Prologue

**_Emily_**

I was getting ready to go onto my first airplane and go to California! I was one of the eight finalists to duel over there, around America! I was so relieved to make it this far; with my damn good luck I barely made it on several matches… We, as in my family and I, were fairly early-we had an hour to kill before we got on the plane-and we decided to get some breakfast, since we skipped it. I wasn't happy, but it has to be better than hospital food, right?

So, my parents went to go get the food and left me alone with the luggage. I told them I just wanted a banana, but I have a hunch that they were going to go get me more food anyways. I shook my head and saw that the whole area-where people would sit and wait for the flight to be called-was totally empty. I was about to grab my purple ipod as I saw a young man, around my age, come sit across from me.

I'm not usually the one who crushes on guys a lot, but this one made me blush. He was kinda cute, and I think he noticed me watching him. I put my head down, to grab my ipod, for real this time, and he walked over to me.

_Don't make a fool of yourself, Emily! He's so cute!_

"Can I ask you something?" His cool voice asked as I nodded.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered as he pulled out his plane tickets.

"I was wondering on where this plane was going. I got these tickets from my family, and I can't read any of this!"

"This plane takes you to Los Angeles, California. It's on the west coast of America." He nodded and looked around. It was still deserted.

"Will you keep this ring?" He asked me as he took a ring from his pocket, not a fancy one, but a pretty one in fact. It was a dark pink color, with a hint of orange in the middle.

"Why?"

"Because I feel that you would keep this promise. Besides," He put the ring on my right hand, middle finger, "I know you'll find the mate to the other after you leave California."

I looked down at the ring, unsure of what to say. I was confused as heck!

"I don't understand." I looked up to see that he had disappeared. "O_kay_… That was strange… Huh?" I looked down and saw a note attached to my bag.

I picked it up and unfolded it. I read it outloud,

_"When you get to Japan, you must find the mates that have the same type of ring. The future depends on you finding those mates. Six other people will have different designs on their own rings, so seek them out. Your life is in danger."_

"Well, this has just made me more confused than ever." I put the note away, and found a chain-that would be used for a necklace-and put the chain through the ring.

_It'll be safer that way._

I saw my mom and dad coming and put the necklace in my pocket.

"I'll put it on later."

Little did I know that that ring would save my life, but others as well…

* * *

**_Joey_**

It was a nice day out. I was enjoying it with my friends: Yugi, Yami, Tristian, and Téa. We had gone out to go to the arcade and when we all got there, we split from each other.

"Where th' heck are you all going?" I yelled as they all yelled different things at the same time.

"I was going to go find some DDR!"

"I was going to play a shooting game, since I'm great at them!"

"Yami and I were going to go play a racing game!"

"Okay, okay! Go on." They smiled and ran off.

_Since when have I become th' dad?_

Dad. I have hated him since forever. Everytime I get home, I try to avoid him, but almost always, I fail. I shake my head off the awful thoughts and sat down at a table, trying to collect my thoughts.

_I really wanna go play, but if I don't watch out for th' time… Dad will…_

"Excuse me."

I looked up and a young woman was in front of me. I sat up as she grabbed my hand.

"What are ya doing?" I asked as she gave me a ring. My eyes grew as she put her finger up to her lips.

"There are six other people who have this exact type of ring. Find them and save your world." She uttered as I glanced at it.

It was a red-ish black color and I put it in my pocket.

"I won't lose it-" I told her as she disappeared. "What th-"

"Joey!" I looked over and saw Yugi at my side.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna join us? Yami's kicking my butt and I want someone to kick his!" Yugi told as I laughed. I nodded and he ran back to Yami. "You're going down!"

"Yugi, it's just a game." Yami pointed out as I nodded, sitting next to Yami.

"Yeah, Yug'. It's just a little game."

"You're going down." I blinked at I glanced at Yami.

_Did he just say… I'm going down?_

"OH, it's on now!" I announced as the countdown started and we raced.

* * *

After a good hour passed, I jumped from my seat and pointed my finger at him.

"AH HA! I beat ya sorry ass! Go me!" I did a little dance as Yugi high five me as Yami got up from his seat and crossed his arms.

"It was _just_ a game." He uttered again as I laughed.

"But it was a game I won-against you!" I pointed out as Tristan walked over and looked over at the clock and I frowned. "Oh, shit! I gotta go guys!" I waved back to them as they waved back and frowned.

"Why does his dad do this to him? He's almost seventeen, and he still has a curfew." Téa wondered as Yugi nodded.

"Well, maybe he's…" Yugi trailed off, as the others stayed silent for a little bit, unsure of what to do or say…

* * *

I was running my hardest back to home. It was almost seven o'clock, and if I wasn't back in time- I don't even wanna say it. I made it to the door, opened it, and walked in, breathing a sigh of relieve as the clock clicked 7:00. I fell to the floor as my dad was on couch, holding a beer bottle in one hand and a belt in the other.

"D-dad?" I uttered as he walked over to me.

"You barely made it, you damn mutt."

"Don't call me a mutt! I'm not a damn mutt!" I yelled as he dropped the bottle on the floor, shattering on contact, and I put my hands over my head.

"Shut the hell up. I get to call you whatever I wanna… You piece of shit…" He grabbed my hands, and I knew my punishment.

_I made it on time, and here I am getting punished! Why me? I don't deserve this!_

I decided to remain silent as he tied my hands together with that belt he had.

This would have been the part where I would have cried, if this were the first time.

I would plead for my life, if it were the first time. This was not the first time, and definitely not the last.

"There… I knew that you'd take it like a man, but…" He pulled his pants down, and pulled mine down as well. "…Guess you'll do, you mutt… I hope you'll learn to get home sooner." I glanced, for a second, at the bulge in his pants, and he turned me around. He pulled my boxers down, feeling a cool breeze pass over my legs, as I felt him lay on me, his boxers off as well. "I want my dinner early, you dumbass."

I stayed still as his manhood penetrated me. I groaned in pain, trying to not yell. I gripped what little of the carpet I had, and he went in me, in and out, in and out, in and out. This would be the part where I would have cried. I've tried to cry, but I knew he wouldn't like that. I was only sixteen, and in a few years, I'd be able to move out of this house. Move out of this hellhole I had called home for six years. I have been able to grow strong throughout the years… He stopped and pulled himself out, sighing and leaning in to kiss my cheek, like I had enjoyed his _fun_.

"That… was good… I want another show soon." He laughed as he pulled his boxers, than his pants on. "I'm going out. I hope I don't see your… sorry ass out. If I do, I get another show!" He grinned as he loosen the belt on my hands, and let me laid there. I didn't even move or even try to move. "Have fun… mutt."

He walked out the living room, and outside, shutting the door behind him. I pulled my boxers on, but not all the way… I decided to go take a bath, to help relax me. You would probably say,

_"Why not go get help you dumb ass?" _

_"Why not kill him?" _

_"Why not run away?"_

If I get help, he has other people out there, watching everything I do. I go to the police; I'm dead whenever I'm outside.

I would kill him, but no one will believe me. They would say, _"You're father was such a nice man. Why did you do it?"_ My friends don't even know that this has been happening. They've noticed the bruises, but I've said I've been fightin' with some sorry asses, and they believe me. Not even questioning me anymore.

If I run away, his friends will know. Then they would tell him, and then I would be dead anyways.

I feel like my life was going nowhere fast if I don't take action. Turning on the shower with hot water, I let it fill the bathtub up. After a few minutes, I turned it off and jumped in, slowly, and slipped into the water. I could fall asleep, melt into the warm water, and disappear from existence… I could get rid of myself… Every night, I think that, and wished I would do it. However…

"I'm not manly… enough to… do it…" I uttered above a whispered as I sighed, closing my eyes, finally crying after all.

* * *

**_Seto_**

I've had a long day. Can those jerks at KaibaCorp actually do anything _without_ my help? I sighed as I walked into my limo. It was probably midnight; I check my watch to confirm it. It was actually one at night. I lay back in my seat as I closed my eyes.

"Damn… I knew I should have made a damn course for those sore losers. 'How to work at KaibaCorp 101.' " I shook my head and looked out the window, seeing a full moon with the stars. I would of gotten something to eat, but I couldn't take a break.

_I need a break. Well, tomorrow night I'm going to America to invite the winner of the National Championship in America over to my place. Oh, that sounds _so fun._ At least Mokuba will have fun. He hasn't had a little vacation with me since Christmas time… I should hang out with the kid… He's my little brother after all._

The limo passed the highway, which meant that were getting close to home. Which meant I was getting closer into a bed, which also meant that I was closer on getting to America and away from these jerks. I grinned as we made it home.

_I hope the winner is a boy. I don't need a damn girl over here. Girls are not bad; don't get me wrong, but a boy winning shows that this game should only be for guys, and only guys. But, if a girl wins… I'd have to be nice to her...  
_

I walked out the limo, holding my head with my hand, and walked to the front door. A maid greeted me home as I walked up to my office, dropping off my briefcase. I walked in the office, turned on the light, and noticed there was a letter on my desk, not opened, and walked over to it.

"What the hell? Who would get in my office? This was locked before I left!" I exclaimed as I sat down in my comfortable chair in opened the letter up. A ring popped out of it and I grabbed the ring and the letter. I opened the letter and it was written in nice handwriting.

_"This ring will lead you to the others. Find them and save your world. You've met all of them before, except for one. You'll see her tomorrow night. Find the ones who have the same design on your ring. I'll be waiting when you find them all."_

"This person didn't even deserve to write down their name. What a coward." I put the letter down and picked the ring up. It was blue-ish white, just like my Blue Eyes…

I shook my head and put the ring in a drawer, with the letter.

I walked over to the door, opened it, turned the lights off, and shut the door, locking it. I walked to my bedroom door, and walked in. I wanted to just collapse right on my bed, which I did. I knew that no one would disturb me, but I decided to change into my pj's anyways.

I grabbed some pj's, took my clothes off, then I put on the comfortable pj's my brother got me for my birthday last year. I pulled the sheets down on my bed, and jumped in. I didn't feel like talking, or thinking. I just wanted to sleep, since I didn't have a good night last night. Besides, I have to get up early, again, and leave with Mokuba to America.

_Well, I get the mini vacation I have always wanted. Hoo-freaking-ray._

I closed my eyes and let darkness to consume me.

_Could there be anything better than sleep? _

Yes. There was something better than sleep. I would never know what would be better than sleep until it hits me in my face, hard…

* * *

_Well, prologue is finish! I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of the story!_

_Oh, and I would love some reviews as well!_

_Also, yours truly got braces, again... And I was so unsure of what colors to get, for the brackets, so I decided to go with blue and white (*Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon... ^_^u)! lol_

_I sure hope that this will motivate me into continuing with this story!_

_I'm possibly going to upload a chapter every few days (if I get reviews, I MIGHT be swayed into putting up another chapter). And, I know how many of you actually have read this chapter, so why not read the rest? Also, there's this thing below here called __  
_


	2. Chapter One: American Honey

**AN**- **When you are finishing the first couple chapters, you're probably gonna think, **_Why is this stupid girl here? I wanna read some Joey and Seto stuff!_ **Believe me, she's gonna bring them together; it's all part of my evil plan (insert evil laugh). There is gonna be a little love triangle, BUT I will get to Joey and Seto in a later chapter… Don't cha love drama? **** Also, when there is gonna be something violent or a lemon, then I'll warn you when that'll be coming up. Oh, and I'm gonna try writing fighting scenes, and I feel like this is gonna be so… EPIC! Lol **

_**AN#2**-Thank you **Willowsnake **and** DevilsNvrCry** for my very first two reviews! This made me so happy, and since I'm such an awesome person, I've decided to put up Chapter One since I've been given reviews within a few hours! ^_^_

_Pairings:_

_Yami & Yugi, (Ryou & Bakura and Marik & Malik are a pairing, but they aren't the big focus for this story. Sorry!) Joey & Seto __later on in the chapters, a slight pairing of Seto & Emily and Joey & Emily._

_Setting__: _

_It's after everything that has happened, almost three months. All the Yami's have their own bodies, and they have all their memories. Oh, and I'm using the English names._

BTW-I don't own YGO. It's all Kazuki Takahashi's! Also, Emily, Wesley, and Alex are all of my characters, so take them without permission, which I HIGHLY doubt you will, I will go after ya. And it will NOT be pretty. :) Enjoy!

FYI: The first couple chapters are in Emily's POV. I was going to keep it like that, but by chapter 4, I've changed it into 3rd person... I hope it's okay...

* * *

**Chapter One – American Honey**

It was my last challenge… I was going against the best duelist in America, other than myself. The winner was said to go to Japan for an all expense paid trip! Oh, man. This got me so excited! I wanted to win so badly!

"This is it everyone! The final battle, the final duel over here in America!" The announcer yelled over the loudspeakers, making me sigh. "From the West Coast, he's battle his way through thousands of duelists to get here! Give it up for Wesley Caraway!"

The roar of the crowd made me cover my ears. I mean the guy was really good! I saw his semi-finalist match against my friend, Alexandra Jacobs. It was so close, and it all came down to Wesley playing Monster Reborn, and summoned his Dark Magician back on the field. It attacked Alex's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, and she lost. I was so disappointed, but I knew that I would so win. I've beaten guys like him before.

"Now, all the way from the East Coast, she's defeated many hopefuls. And she's the first girl to make it to the finals! Give it up for Emily Johnson!"

Then, the crowd went crazy, as I made my way up to the lift. Wesley was already there, shuffling his deck. I grabbed my deck-before this, I fixed it up by adding some powerful cards-and shuffled mine. I know people around the world would be watching this. I've waited for this moment since I was twelve! I'm seventeen now, and I've made my wish come true.

"Hey, Emily!" I heard Wesley calling out over the crowd.

"Yeah?"

"Let the best duelist win!" He yelled as I smiled, and nodded.

"You got it!" I called out as the announcer yelled over the crowd.

_All I gotta do is relax. Make it to Japan, and you'll have such an awesome summer vacation!_

We drew five cards, as usual, and looked over to Wesley.

"Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes, and began.

In my hand I had: Cyber Jar, Monster Reborn, Just Desserts, Kuriboh, Wingweaver (AN-My favorite card).

"I lay this card," I put Cyber Jar (ATK: 900 / DEF: 900) face down, in defense mode, "face down, in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

* * *

Well, after a long half an hour battle, I was the winner. I would explain it to you, but I would rather not. After all, I am the National Champion Duelist! I get to go to Japan! I get to have an awesome vacation! And, it's all paid! I have no idea by whom, but the person who is funding my trip was in the audience. After the crowd had died down, Wesley, Alex-my friend since middle school-, my family, and I was downstairs, in the rooms that were prepared for the semi-finalists and finalists.

"Oh, I wonder who is funding your trip! I hope its someone cute!" Alex uttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's someone from Japan? It would be awesome, and good that they came all this way to see the winner." My mom suggested as I nodded.

My deck was in my belt pocket (dad made it for me) and I crossed my arms. I will tell you that I was so anxious!

"Amazing battle, Emily! I'm glad to have gone up against you." Wesley smiled as I nodded.

"Thanks. It was so much fun!"

We hugged as the doors opened. I back away from Wesley, making my stomach just turn. I crossed my arms, again, as the little group (three people could be a little group) walked in.

There was a small kid, probably around twelve, with black hair, in a yellow vest and a blue striped shirt on. Then, I guessed, the taller person was his brother. However, he had brown hair, cut in a way I've never seen before, and looked like he was my age: seventeen.

"See? He isn't cute! He's hot!" Alex whispered in my ear as I shook my head in desperation.

The last person, a tall person, as well, seemed to look like he was in his late twenties (possibly around 27?). He had a suit on, and must have been their bodyguard. I gulped as the older brother gave his younger brother his briefcase.

"Congratulations, duelist. Let me introduce myself. I'm Seto Kaiba, and this is my little brother, Mokuba. We've come all the way from Japan just to see this battle."

"Thank you-"

"I'm not done."

I glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm glad to bring back the duelist who had won over here."

"Okay, Kaiba, get to the point." He looked down at me (only a five inch difference because Kaiba's really six feet tall {AN-correct me if I'm wrong}) and turned around to Mokuba.

"What point?" He wondered as I shook my head.

"Never mind. Well, take me to my doom." I uttered as he walked out from the room, leaving me alone with the family and friends.

"So, I hope you'll call us, or text us." Alex pointed out as I nodded, and hugged her.

"I will when I can. I'll try to email you, mom and dad. You seem to work that better than a cell phone." I suggested as they nodded, chuckling a little.

"Well, hope you have some fun over in Japan." Wesley murmured as I nodded.

"I'll _try_ to convince him to bring you over there."

"He seemed to be arrogant." Wesley whispered in my ear as we embraced, for a moment and let go.

"Oh, he'll like me. I'm a good girl, and he probably thinks I'm arrogant anyways." I said as he shrugged and I grab my two suitcases, sighing at the fact that I was leaving, and possibly not gonna have fun over there…

"Be careful, Emily!" My mom cried out as I nodded and turned to face her.

"You know I will." I waved goodbye as Mokuba was waiting for me up the stairs.

"So, are you ready?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep." I sighed and we had a little walk to the limo. "Hey, Mokuba, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well," I had to watch my words, "is your brother always like that?"

He laughed, and nodded, as I sighed.

"Yeah. He does that when he finds new competition. He probably wanted that boy to win, but you did. I wanted you to win it all, but I'm on my brother's side, so if you two ever do duel…"

I looked down at him.

"You'd want your brother to win." He nodded, and closed his eyes. "I won't blame you. I would want my brother, or sister, to win. It's natural."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only wished I had a little brother." Mokuba smiled.

"Well, thanks, Emily."

"No problem. I am an only child… I do hate the lonely nights when mom and dad were working…"

"Well, you'll be having fun over here with me and brother!"

"It seems like he wanted to kill me!" I pointed out as Mokuba opened the doors that led outside.

"That's Seto for you. Just take it in, and don't get on his angry side."

"I try not to, but I somehow did." I told him as Mokuba opened the door, and jumped in. The older guy, his name was Roland-he told me-and put my stuff in the trunk. I jumped in the limo, as I saw Seto just across from the door. His brother was the only one between us, and I hope he can hold one of us back. He looked at me, and I turned to put my seatbelt on.

_Oh great… This is gonna be a one long ride…

* * *

_

Somehow, I survived. We made it to Japan! It was such a long flight-having to board a different plane -it was Kaiba's own plane- and I felt like seeing the sights! We pulled up to the Kaiba mansion: a nice, and beautiful place. I stepped out of the limo, and looked around. The lawns were mowed and there were very fancy fountains. I got my bags, not wanting to bother Roland, and followed Seto and Mokuba all the way in. A maid came and helped me carried my bags, as she followed behind us.

"Just so you know, you are allowed anywhere in Domino City." I nodded as Seto began his lecture.

"Kaiba, just show me my room." You could hear him sigh as he opened the doors to my room. The walls were lilac, the carpets have been untouched; it was just beautiful! The room was about the size of a mobile home, and that's not even counting the bathroom and closet! "Oh, wow! This is beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it! Several maids came up with the designs, hoping a girl would be here to stay, one day. And the day has finally come." Mokuba pointed out as I dropped by suitcase by my bed, and my maid did as well.

"Oh, I forgot something. I'll be back in a second." Seto said, in his nice voice, as I sat on my bed. My maid left to get me something to eat. Mokuba was walking around the room, waiting for his brother to come back.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't even know." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Umm…" There was a knock as Kaiba came in, closing the door, with something in his hands. I got off my bed, and put my hands behind my back.

"This is from Mokuba, the maids, the butlers, everyone, and myself." He trailed off saying 'myself'. "This is the special duel disk that was used in the tournament here a while back." He gave me the box, and I opened it.

"Oh, this is so cool!" I cried out as I pulled the duel disk out and put it on left arm, and hooked it up. "Wait. You just said that a tournament just took part here."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, why am I here? The tournament is over, and I feel like I have no need over here…" I thought out as Seto shrugged.

"When someone gives you a free trip over, you have to ask?"

"Duh. I don't wanna be here if I'm being used."

Seto looked away, as I wonder what he turned for. I ignored it.

"Well, that's okay. I'll go into Domino City and look around." I got up and put the duel disk on my bed. I still had my deck of cards in my special belt, and decided not to mess with them.

"Well, take one of my limos." Seto uttered as I nodded.

"Sure. But, would it be nice if _someone _could take me to show me the sights?" I asked as Seto looked down at me, like I was deranged.

"Sorry, maybe another day." He walked out the room, and called me a limo

"Ugh… Well, I'll go and have fun in Domino!" I smiled and shut my bedroom door. I passed my maid. "Will you give that food to Seto? Tell him that he needs something because I can hear his stomach growl!" She laughed and nodded. I jumped from the last step, and walked outside, Roland waiting for me.

"Did you survive with Kaiba?"

"Well… He seems to be nicer when he's at home…" Roland nodded and I jumped in the back seat. While Roland was in the driver's seat, I saw a book of Domino City next to me.

_Well, I'll be… He isn't too bad, I guess._

"Oh, Roland! Can you drop me off where there aren't a lot of people? I don't wanna be noticed." He nodded, through the mirror, and I relaxed all on my way there.

* * *

Walking into the city was spectacular! I wished I grabbed my camera, but on my last day here, I'll take million of pictures! I grabbed my book out, and looked for an ice cream parlor.

_Hmmm… The only ice cream parlor around is… half a block from here._

I walked the whole half block and saw it around a corner. I walked in and saw that they had multiple flavors! I stuffed the book in my back pocket, and looked at what I wanted.

"What would you like to have?" The teenage girl asked as I sighed.

"Oh, I have no idea! Hmmm…" I thought for a moment, and nodded. "I would like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, please."

"Okay, give me a moment." She went away to get the ice cream made as I gasped. I put my hands in my pockets, and that damn Seto didn't give me any money! Oh, am I gonna kill him!

"That'll be 300 yen (AN-I think that's 3 dollars and some cents-correct me if I am also wrong, again)." I nodded and sighed. I wished I had a cell phone, that way, I could yell at him!

"Well, to tell you the truth-"

"I'll pay for it." I turned and saw a teen, about five feet tall, looked sixteen, actually younger, and had awesome hair, gave the lady money.

"Thank you and enjoy." I smiled and thanked her, and sighed.

"Thanks so much for paying for that! I so owe you!" I said as he nodded.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I can't believe that you didn't bring money!" I turned and saw one of his friends, tall with blond hair, and sixteen years old, laugh at me.

"Well, I blame him! If I only had a cell phone, boy would I go off on him."

"Who's he?" The short teen asked as I sighed.

"Oh, it's Seto Kaiba."

"WHAT? That jerk is such a… jerk! He left a young girl no money- Wait. Why are ya wit' Kaiba?" The blond yelled as I sighed, again.

"Well… It's a long story-"

"Wait, your face looks familiar…" The short teen said as I shook my head.

"No… No it doesn't!" I denied as he shook his head.

He snapped his fingers. "That's it! Joey! Do you know who she is?"

"Uh, no." Joey answered as I rolled my eyes. "Should I?"

"She's the girl that won over in America! She's the National Champion!" The teen pointed me out as I nodded, making Joey's eyes grow, and shake my hand.

"It's an honor to meet ya! I didn't think that ya would be over here!" Joey pointed out as I nodded.

"Well, guess my secret is out. The Kaiba's brought me here, as the winner… It's not bad, but Seto just wants to kill me. I just have that feeling…" I spoke as Joey laughed.

"Good! I'm not th' only one."

"Well, it's an honor to meet you! I wished that you were here for the tournament." The short teen asked as I nodded.

"Me too… It's kinda lame when he invited a winner here, and there's nothing over here for my victory…" I assured as we walked onward, towards somewhere. "Oh, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Emily Johnson." I put my hand in the middle of them, as Joey took it.

"I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm mediocre when it come to duelin'." I laughed and nodded. He let go and the other teen took my hand.

"I'm Yugi Muto. Nice to meet a fellow duelist." Yugi said as I nodded.

"Wait, are you the one who won Duelist Kingdom?" He nodded as I smiled.

"Yep, I'm that person." We let go and walked onward.

"Awesome. So, is there any way I can repay you back?" I giggled as Yugi shrugged.

"Well, how about a duel?"

"A duel? Hmm…" I ate the rest of my ice cream cone, and nodded. "I would love that!"

"Well, then…" Yugi trailed off as we walked down another street. "When do you want to do this?"

"I got it. How about tonight? And, why not ask Seto?" I suggested as Joey put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of us. "Oh, did I touch a sensitive spot?"

"Joey doesn't like Kaiba a lot." Yugi murmured to me as I nodded, and ahh-ed.

"Well, that explains some stuff." I uttered as we stopped at a corner, and there was a little shop.

"Come in. I'm sure grandpa won't mind." I nodded as we walked in. It was a duel monsters shop, and I looked at everything.

_Whoa! Look at all this stuff!_

"Hey, grandpa!" Yugi called out as he came from behind the counter, and welcomed them home. "Grandpa! This is Emily Johnson, the National Champion-!" His eyes grew as he walked over to me, and held my hand.

"Congratulations on the win! We saw it over here, and it was such a tight match!"

"Oh, thank you! And, it was really close."

"I have to give you something, hold on!" His grandpa called out as he almost ran to the back and looked for something.

"What could he give me? I just got here, and I'm receivin' gifts like crazy!" I wondered as Joey sat on the counter.

"I don't even know…" Yugi thought outloud. I looked around the little story, eyeing my eyes on some new packs. I heard a door open and close as I turned to what seemed like a clone of Yugi! But, a taller version, and-if I must say-a more handsome Yugi. I turned back around and tried to hide my blush.

"Yugi, who's your friend?" He asked as I closed my eyes, trying to relax and not make a fool of myself.

"This is Emily Johnson. She's that girl we saw won the tournament over in America just yesterday night!" Yugi explained as the other gasped and walked over to me.

His footsteps got louder as he walked towards me. I stood up straight and breathed.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I turned to face him, and held my hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Emily."

_Okay, you try to stay focus in front of him. I'm lucky I can form a damn sentence!_

"Nice to meet you, too-"

"Atem, or Yami. It doesn't matter."

_Yami… Must remember that._

I thought as his grandpa came back within a matter of seconds.

"This is a special deck that I have created, just for the winner." I gasped as I looked through it.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" I cried out as Joey and Yugi jumped over to where I was.

"It's nothing! I have wanted to give this to a top duelist, just like my grandson, and the time has finally come." He uttered as Yugi, Yami (AN-I'm gonna call him Yami throughout the whole story from here on out), and Joey looked through the deck, with me. Yugi looked at his grandpa, sighing.

"But, this is your deck, isn't it?" Yugi pointed out as I gave it back to him.

"These are wonderful cards, but I can't take these if it's yours!" I said as his grandpa shook his head.

"You have them." He pushed them back to me. "Yugi, I'm at an age where I can't duel. I would of like to see my deck in good hands. That's why I gave you mine."

Yugi nodded as he continued.

"But, when you came back, I knew you needed a new deck, and kept my deck for someone special. Yugi, this is someone special." He looked over to me. "Please, keep this deck. It would be great, and an honor." I nodded, and took it.

"Well… I have a problem then…" A hint rose in my voice.

"What is it?" Yami asked as I gave the deck to grandpa.

"I have my own deck, but I wanna use both of them… Can someone, super, duper, awesome, mash them together and make me an awesome deck?" I leaned towards Yugi's grandpa as he smiled. "Would you do it?"

"Oh, I would love it! Give me a half an hour, and I'll give you the best deck possible!" He cried out as I smiled and he took the decks, and went into the back.

"Well, that's nice of ya." Joey said as I shrugged.

"Well, it's the best of both worlds." I looked over at Yugi. "Guess our duel will have to wait a little longer."

"That's okay. Besides, don't you need to call, you-know-who?" I nodded as Yugi gave me the shop's phone.

" 'You-know-who'? Should I even ask?" Yami asked Yugi as he shrugged.

"Well, I'll tell you later." Yugi agreed and Yami nodded.

I grabbed my guidebook out, and noticed Seto left me with a number. I wanted to laugh, but decided not to. I coughed, and punched the numbers in.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hey, _Seto_! You forgot to give me money!" I yelled through the phone as Yugi and Joey laughed, silently.

_"Well, sorry! I'll give you money another time. And I take it that you have found Yugi and the mutt."_

_The mutt? Oh, he probably means Joey._

"Yeah… And I have a favor to ask."

_"What?"_

"Since you owe me money, the only way you can pay me back, without money, is to let me and Yugi have a duel."

_"Seriously?"_

"You have a problem with that?" I asked as I stressed 'with that'.

_"No... I'll tell Roland to pick you both up, and meet you over at the arena. Oh, and tell Yugi to bring his duel disk. I'll bring yours."_

"Thanks! Tell Roland to be here in thirty minutes, please!"

_"Yeah, whatever."_

And that was that. I hanged the phone up, and walked over to the guys.

"You-know-who is still arrogant…" I pointed out as I put my hands on my hips. "He also said it was fine, and that a limo will be here in thirty minutes! Oh, and you need to bring you're duel disk with you." I explained as Yugi nodded.

"Well, let me go get ready." I nodded as Yugi went upstairs and I was left with Joey and Yami. I sat in a chair, and crossed my legs.

"So, what do ya think of Domino City?" Joey began.

"It's nice! I don't live in a city, nonetheless, close to one. So, it's awkward, but very nice."

"Good. So, are you worried about going against Yug?"

"Nah. I think it'll be a good match, after all." I pointed out as I sighed.

"You shouldn't worry." I looked over at Yami. "He's using his own deck. I would have asked him if he wanted to use mine, but he declined."

"Bet it's pretty powerful, eh?" I pointed out as he shrugged.

"Not to be rude," Yami moved closer to us, "I think mine is better than his, just so you know." I nodded and we laughed a little.

_How cute… I mean it's nice that he says that and all... You know what I mean!  
_

"Emily." I turned and saw Yugi's grandpa in the doorway, in the back, and walked towards me. "I finished your deck. I must say you had strong, powerful cards." He handed me my deck as I smiled.

"Thanks for the complement." I acknowledge as he nodded.

"I would figure your deck was filled wit' girly cards." Joey pointed out as he looked through my deck.

"Oh, just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean anything." I glared at Joey.

"Geez, don't have a freak attack!" Joey mentioned as I crossed my arms. "Let's see here… Cyber Jar, Ceremonial Bell, Wingweaver, Change of Heart, Kuriboh… This isn't too bad!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well, I only took a couple cards out and added a few new ones." Grandpa pointed out as I grinned. "And, she has a second deck with brand new cards, if she ever needs to use it."

"Well… I don't know what to say!" I uttered as he walked over to me.

"Just do you best, and visit me everyday you can." I nodded and he smiled. Yugi's grandpa was short, but he was such a nice man.

A horn honked as Yugi was running downstairs, his outfit changed. He was in a black shirt, with the sleeves cut off, and in black jeans. He had his deck on his belt, and his duel disk on his left arm.

"Well, guess we better go." I pointed out as Joey got up.

"I'm coming too." Yami and Joey said, at the same time. I turned and faced them.

"That was awkward." Yugi acknowledge as I nodded.

"You're sure?" I asked as Yami nodded.

"Well, yeah! I might not ever see ya both battle, for a while, and I want ta see this!" Joey pointed out as I smiled and followed behind me. Yugi was saying goodbye, and that he'll be back soon, to his grandpa.

"Ready to go, Emily?" Roland asked as I nodded, and I opened the door for the guys to get in first.

"Let's go." And the door shut as Roland got to the drivers' seat.

"Oh, man! This is gonna be one cool battle! I can't wait!" Joey murmured as Yami looked over at Yugi, and I closed my eyes.

_I can just smell the love in the air… _

_

* * *

_Well, there's chapter one! Yay!

I hope that you'll leave a good/nice/awesome review for me, and I will always listen to what ideas you have for upcoming chapters!

_~Wingweaver25~_


	3. Chapter Two: If I Knew Then

**AN-**Yay! Chapter Two is up! I'm hope I'm doing AWESOME! Lol When I checked out how many views and stuff I've had on this story... Since the 14th, I've had 163 hits, and 127 visitors! **:D** And it's only been a few days! **O_O ** My first Yaoi AND Mature fic too! Wow... I need to do this more often! ;)

**AN#2**- Oh, and I was gonna say that all the guys is going to say Kaiba, and Emily and Mokuba are the only ones that are calling him Seto b/c of my good reasons. Now that I'm re-reading this, _I think I made Seto a little bit OOC from the limo ride home until the end_, but he might be THIS romantic…. IDK! I tried not to, but then I got into the mood, and it sort of happened… Damn you Joey and Seto fanfics! :p

Also, why don't ya check out **_Willowsnake_** and her awesome stories! She inspired me to start a Joey and Seto fic and her stories are so... ADDICTIVE! :)

**Disclaimer:** **sighs** Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine at all. Never will be! Kazuki Takahashi owns it all! Even Joey and Seto…

* * *

**Chapter Two – If I Knew Then**

As we finally made it to our destination, Joey and Yugi recognize the place, but not at first.

"Looks like Kaiba fixed th' place up! It looked like a dump." Joey smirked as Yugi shook his head.

"Before," Yugi explained to me, "it was really small, but now that it's this big, I think Kaiba's out did himself."

"Hey, do you think this is as big as his ego?" Joey said and laughed all the way in.

"Joey, just be good! I don't wanna lose my housing for the next month or so!" I whispered in his ear as he nodded, and stayed behind Yugi. I had to cough as we made it to a huge arena.

"Whoa… Now this is-"

"Joey!" I called out as I saw the Kaiba brothers walking across from me.

"So, I can't believe I'm actually gonna see this happen. Yugi Moto versus Emily Johnson, champion versus champion. Here, your duel disk." He threw it to me, and I caught it. "Now, this better be entertaining." Seto uttered as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, you better believe it, buster." I poked at his shirt, and went to the other side of the arena.

"Geez… That girl has some nerve." Yami whispered as the Kaiba's sat right where they are and Joey and Yami went to the other side, a_way_ from the others.

I jumped down, onto the solid ground, as Yugi was jumping down as well. I slapped the duel disk on my arm, and put my arm out, watching stuff coming out from the left and the right sides.

_Holograms? So, it's like walking Holograms, or something like that._

I grabbed the new deck that Yugi's grandpa altered for me, with my cards and his cards together, and I sighed. I shuffled the deck, and put it in the cardholder.

"You ready, Emily?" I nodded.

"Oh you know it!" I yelled as he nodded.

We both drew five cards, and it began. I was little nervous but I shook it off.

"You can go first, Yugi. Oh, and let's just play for fun, alright? We won't offer anything, just our own time."

"Umm… Okay. Fine with me, Emily."

He looked down at his hand, and I looked down at mine.

**_NORMAL POV_**

Yugi looked through his hand and decided to lay a card face down, in defense mode. "Your turn!"

"Okay." She looked at her hand. "I'll lay this card down in defense mode, and end my turn."

"Alright, Emily!" Yugi called out as he looked at his hand. "I play Change of Heart! I take your defense monster, which is a Mystical Elf (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000), and put it in attack mode!"

"Ah, crap…"

"Then, I summon Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 900). And I flip over Beta, the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1400)! All three, attack her directly!"

"Oh, no…"

Emily's LP went from 8000, to 3600.

_Great… I'm freaking screwed!_

"Good job, Yug! Kick her butt!" Joey yelled as Yami shook his head.

"Hey, mutt! Shut it!" Seto yelled back as Joey got up, but sat down, crossing his arms.

"Just watch your mouth, Kaiba!" Yami yelled over as I coughed. They all looked down at me.

"I'll go!" I yelled as I drew a card and smiled.

_Yes! A Cyber Jar! Thank you God!_

"I'll lay this in defense mode, face down, and put my Mystical Elf back in defense mode. I'll end my turn."

"OK. I'll let Beta attack your face down monster!"

"It's a Cyber Jar!" Emily smiled but, Yugi had a bigger grin.

After they had five cards in their hands, Yugi had out three monsters –Gamma (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1800), Beta, and Gemini Elf- and I had one, a Lady Panther (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1300).

_I'm screwed… Oh, shit!_

"Well, this is going wonderful!" Emily cried out, sarcastically, as Yugi commanded one Gamma to attack the defense card, and the other two attack her life points. 200-8000.

"Yugi… Well done… I knew that you would beat me. I never had wonderful luck…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I seemed to get rotten luck when I face someone I know, Yugi!"

"Emily…" Yugi murmured as Emily drew a card.

"A Dark Magician Girl? Heck, I can't do anything… I have one low level monster, and it's not strong enough for them three…" Emily whispered to herself as she put her cards in her left hand. "Yugi. Thank you for the match." Emily yelled as the guys got up from their seats.

**_EMILY'S POV_**

"Um, you're welcome?"

"Well… All I have to say is-"

My hand was about to go to my deck, so that I could surrender, as I drop my cards and fell to my knees.

"W-what's going on?" I cried out as I yelled in pain. I grabbed my arms, trying to contain myself as I saw Joey, Yami, and the Kaiba's jump down to the arena (AN-the arena, if your confused, is like a hockey rink, without the protective glass and ice, and very big).

"Emily! What's happenin'?" Joey yelled as he made it closer to me.

"I… don't know! AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I closed my eyes, just for a little bit, as I saw Yugi run over to where I was, the holograms disappearing.

"Emily, what is happening? Can you tell us anything?" Yami asked me as I shook my head.

"The only thing I remember… was that I was looking at… this card." I pointed to the Dark Magician Girl as they all looked at it.

"The Dark Magician Girl?" Seto, Joey, and Yami murmured as I screamed, and a bright light appeared in front of me, and everything was a blur for me…

_"I finally get to meet you, Pharaoh."_

"Uh… Yug… Who's th' girl?" Joey asked as my eyes opened.

The girl had dark brunette hair, longer than mine, and was more tanned than ever. However, none of them knew who she was.

_"I can't believe I found you, Pharaoh… Who would have know that this Dark Magician Girl card would lead me to you?"_

"Hey, Yami. Do ya know her? Did ya ditch this girl before?" Joey wondered as Seto gave him a glare.

"Why would he have seen this girl? He doesn't get out… a lot." Seto announced as Yami shot a glare at him. Then, the girl turned towards Yami.

"Wait… Her face… It looks… familiar..." Yami uttered as Seto turned to see the girl.

_"I'm a part of your memory, somewhere, in all three of you… I hope we can meet, again…"_

"What's your name?" Yami yelled as she closed her eyes, and faded away, slowly.

_"It's… Mana…"_

"Mana… Why does that name- Wait! I know who she is!" Yami murmured to himself as he crossed his arms.

And the girl disappeared as the guys waited for the light to drift away. I opened my eyes, trying to take anything in, as I saw the guys around me.

"What happened?" I asked as everyone looked at each other for answers.

"Wait. Ya didn't see th' girl?" Joey asked.

"Uh, no… What girl?" I said, as the guys got up, unsure of what to say. I got up slowly, and walked over to get my duel disk, that somehow fell off my arm, as I started to feel dizzy. I gripped my head, and fell to the ground, or so I thought. "J-joey?"

"Well, I couldn't let ya fall, and I have better reflexes than those three over there!" Joey murmured as I nodded, and closed my eyes.

_Boy… What a headache…_

"Do you know anything on what is going on?" Mokuba asked his brother as he shook his head.

"That girl…" Yami uttered as he walked over to us.

"Who was she?" Mokuba asked Yami as the others looked over towards him.

"She's Mana. She was a childhood friend, when I was young, in Egypt. But, why is she here now?" Yami wondered as Joey shrugged.

"Maybe if we see her again, we'll ask her." Joey said as he picked me up and carried me bridal style.

_Okay, I have to admit it… This is embarrassing… But, sort of… Sweet… Somehow…_

I shook my head as I looked at my watch.

"Well, look at the time. I think I'm going to go back with the Kaiba's." I announced as Joey held onto me. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to go out and have some human food with us." Joey said, making Seto and Mokuba look over at him. "And there's nothing you can do about it." He stick his tongue out as I punched him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Don't lose my ride home, idiot!" I yelled as Seto through me something and I caught it with my hands. "Well, I think a miracle happened. Seto gave me a cell phone! Oh, God… Is it the end of the world?"

"Listen, Emily. Call when you need a ride home." Seto spit out as he turned away, with little Mokuba looking back at me, then his brother, then me, and walked with his brother.

"Well, it's nice that he did that for me…" I murmured as I put my head down.

"How about we go to Domino Plaza? There's some wonderful restaurants there, and I'll pay for it." Yugi said as I looked down at him.

"Yugi, how about we each pay for our meals?" I suggest as he looked up at me.

"But, he didn't give you money, did he?"

"Well, he DID give me a credit card…" I pointed out and flashed it to the guys.

"Oh, hell ya! Let's go spend it!" Joey exclaimed as I shook my head. We four decided to walk towards the exit that led outside.

"I would love to, in a heartbeat… But…"

"But what?"

"She doesn't want to because she feels that if she does, she'll probably have to pay Kaiba back, and she doesn't have the money." Yami explained as I nodded.

"Right to the point. I'll use it for emergencies, and food…" I pointed out as I sighed, wanting to use it so bad.

"Ah, well… It's your choice." Joey mentioned. I nodded as we stepped outside, feeling the warm air, for once. "So, do ya think ya can walk?" I nodded, again, as he let me down, gently.

"Thanks…" I uttered as he nodded and we walked in silence to the plaza.

_I need to watch out… Even though this tournament is over, and this girl has appeared, I have got to be very careful… Someone might be out to get me, or one of my friends…

* * *

_

As we made out way towards the plaza, I had my eyes set on one place.

"Hey, can we go have some hamburgers tonight?" I suggested as the guys nodded.

"Sounds delicious!" Joey rubbed his hands together as I started to smile.

"Hey guys!" We heard a girl yell as we turned around and saw her running at us. She was-

"Téa! What are ya doing here?" Joey asked as she decided to take a breath.

"I found this in a café! It says that there is a Ancient Egyptian Museum coming within a few days!" Téa explained as Yami grabbed it out of her hand.

"Are you serious?" I cried out as I looked over at the magazine.

"Wait. How old is this magazine?" Joey asked as Yami looked at the cover.

"It says… May twenty-ninth, twenty ten."

"And when is the exhibit comin'?"

Yami looked in the place where he marked it with his finger. "June second, twenty ten."

"And today's June first."

"Which means the exhibit is going to be here tomorrow!"

"Why is Ishizu coming back?" Yugi brought up as Yami shrugged.

"That's a good point… Maybe the exhibit does a comeback every few months?" Yami suggested as Yugi shrugged as well.

"Who's she?" Téa asked the group as I looked over at her.

"Hi. I'm Emily Johnson."

"AH! I know you! You're the girl duelist who won over Wesley Caraway and became the National Champion Duelist!" She exclaimed as I nodded and she hugged me.

"You must… be a fan." I uttered as she let go of me.

"Yes! I learned so much about your duels!"

"That's good!" I uttered as she smiled.

"Man, it's such an honor to meet you!" Téa announced as I smiled as Yami handed her the magazine back.

"We'll have to go tomorrow." He pointed out as Téa walked with us.

"I have to too." Everyone looked at me. "I need to find out who that girl is, even though Yami already knows her… And I wanna know before my life is in danger."

"I won't blame ya." Joey agreed as I nodded.

"So, Téa, would you like to join us for some food?" I suggested as she shook her head.

"I would, but I have extra stuff to do." Téa announced as the guys looked at each other.

"Extra stuff?" Joey's eyes rose as he asked. Téa nodded.

"Yep. I'm taking dance classes in the city, and I have to get there. We learn something new everyday, which makes me so excited!"

"Well, I hope you have fun, and show me your dance moves later on." I pointed out as she nodded.

"Definitely! Bye guys!" She yelled and ran off to the dance studio.

"Well, she didn't seem too bad. She seems nice."

The guys shrugged and entered the restaurant with me. We decided on where to sit, a booth, and the guys sat down, one in each booth. I panicked here.

_Oh, why did they have to do this? Man, and I wanted a booth for myself._

"Are you gonna sit down, Emily?" Yami asked as I nodded and decided to sit next to Joey and Yami next to Yugi.

_I think I am bringing those two together, on accident. Like, I try not to put them together, when I wanna, but gosh! This is giving me a headache!_

"Hi, I'm Heather, and I'm your waitress for tonight. What would you like to have to drink?"

"Oh… I would like some water, please." Yugi said as Joey thought for a moment.

"Well, I would like a Mountain Dew."

"Make that two waters." Yami pointed out as she looked over at me.

"And you ma'am?" She asked as I nodded.

"I would like to have some sweet tea, with no lemon, please."

"Alrighty…" She wrote all that down on her notebook. "I'll be back in a few." She left as Yugi looked over to me.

"So, you said that you were from America?" Yugi asked, and I nodded.

"Do you know any other languages?" Joey asked as I nodded.

"Not a lot. I know Spanish, 'cause I took it my Junior year, which I just finished, and I know a little, teeny, tiny bit of Japanese, like 'Thank you', or 'everyone', or 'sorry', tiny stuff." I explained as Joey crossed his arms.

"Well, while we wait on our drinks, how about you say something in Spanish, since we've just took Spanish as well (AN-Idk if Japanese students have another language class, other than their main language and English, but now they do!), and we'll try to figure what you're saying." Yugi suggested as I nodded.

"Okay, let me think of something…" I thought for a little bit as I snapped my fingers. "Okay, here's one, it's sort of easy: _Lo siento._"

"That's… I'm sorry?"

"Yep! Let me give you a little harder one: _Me encanta jugar al tenis._"

"Hmm… I think it's 'I love to play tennis?'"

"You're good, Yugi." Yami mentioned as Yugi blushed!

_OH! He has feelings! Man, this is so cute!_

"Well, I like the class, and like to _listen._ Unlike someone I know!" Yugi pointed to Joey, as he looked innocent.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me! The teacher has it out for me! First couple days I'm in the front row! Next to Seto, and Yugi! THAT was damn torture!" Joey explained.

"Oh, relax. I was in the front of the room for the whole school year, the same with my friends, and I didn't die." I pointed out as Joey huffed, and crossed his arms.

"So, do you play tennis back home?" Yugi asked as to kill the mood.

"Yep. Second best on my team!" I pointed out as Yami smiled.

"Congrats. How many are on the team?" He asked as I shrugged.

"Well… There were twenty, the majority of them in 6th and 7th grade… By the end of the season… Around twelve-ish."

"What happened?"

"I guess some of them didn't like it, because the upper classmen, four of us, including me, were doing fantastic for our first year, and they give up. Either that, or they hated to run."

"Well, they're some stupid girls."

"Joey!" Yugi hushed as the waitress was give us our drinks.

"So, you ready to order?"

"Yep." I looked to all the guys. "Just give us all a cheeseburger, with fries. Is that what you guys would like?"

They nodded and the waitress wrote it on her little notebook, nodded, and left.

"So, Yugi. Let me give you one more, and if you know the answer, don't say it outloud. I want Joey to try it."

"Oh, okay. Go for it."

"Alright…_ Le odio SK, mucho!_" (AN-Okay, I only had Spanish I, and I hope this is sort of right.)

"Why did ya say- Oh, I get it." Yugi laughed as Joey crossed his arms, thinking of what it was.

"Hmm… I think the first part is 'He…' and I am thinkin' on what 'odio' is…" Joey murmured as I smiled.

"Oh, Joey. You SHOULD know this."

"Give me a minute."

"What does_ mucho_ mean, silly?" I asked as he blinked for a second.

"Much- OH! I know it! Ya said, 'Ya hate SK much!' "

"So close! It was: He hates SK much."

Yami was trying to hold a laugh in as I smiled.

"See! He even knows what it means!" I laughed as Yugi joined in.

"Emily? Yugi? Yami? What th' heck!" Joey huffed out as I shook my head.

"Do you even know what the initials SK are?"

"Ohh… Wait, I know this one!" Joey thought about this for a good minute.

"Joey…" I singed as he nodded, and was holding a fist up to my face. "He got it…" I covered my head as he gave me a noogie.

"You smart, silly girl! SK! You could of just said th' name!"

"No, you would of freaked out!" I said as he covered my neck with his arm. "Now, get off of me."

"No! What if I don't wanna?" I punched him in his stomach and he let go, moaning in pain, and grasping his stomach.

"Geez… A girl punches you there… You're very weak." Yugi cracked up as I smiled, trying to contain my laugh.

"I told you to get off of me." I told him, again.

"Well, it's girl! I have to be gentle wit her." He pointed out as he tried to hit Yugi on the head. He somehow calmed down as he breathed in and out.

"Here comes our food." Yami pointed out as Heather dropped our plates off, and she said to enjoy our meals.

"Oh, I will!" I whispered as Joey snickered. "Just eat your food."

And we stuffed our faces, like we never ate food for a week!

* * *

"Ahh… That was delicious!" I cried out as we walked outside into the cool air. It was late May, and it was so nice over here!

"I have to agree… Maybe I should go get another-"

"Joey, we have to get you away from here." I pointed out as Yugi nodded.

"Fine fine. So, what now?"

"I think we should go home. It is getting late."

"Well, starting tomorrow, meet at the game shop, ten o'clock sharp!" Joey suggested as I nodded.

"That's good. Well, see you guys later." Yami said as he and Yugi went to the left of the restaurant, and we waved back.

"See ya tomorrow." I called out as they walked ahead of us. I looked over at Joey and he seemed to be… sad? Mad? Scared? His face said so many things…

"Emily… Isn't Kaiba supposed to pick ya up?" He murmured as I nodded and got my cell phone out. I dialed as Joey walked a little bit ahead of me, stopping as he turned around to face me.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I need a ride home." I said, melancholy.

_"Is everything alright?"_

I turned around and lowered my voice.

"I think there's something up with Joey."

_"What about the mutt now?"_

"Listen, Seto. I'm not in the mood for you and your name-calling. I just have a hunch that something's up with Joey's family…"

_"How sure are you about this?"_

"Very sure. I just want him to stay with us, just tonight."

"Emily." Kaiba and Joey said at the same time. I jumped a foot in the air as I blushed.

"Just get over by Domino Plaza." I said and hung up, putting the phone in my pocket.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm just exhausted." He assured as I shook my head.

"Your face looked like you were sad, mad, scared to go home! Joey, if there's anything wrong, you call me and I'll be there for you." I promised as he nodded.

"I will, Emily." He said as I put my phone number in his cell phone.

"Joey…" I murmured as I sat down on the ground, drew my knees up and put my head down. I was waiting for Kaiba to come.

"Emily, you know that I'll be fine." He assured as I looked up at him.

_I'm don't believe him… How can I?_

"Sure… Okay." I murmured as he shook his head.

"Well, I'm not gonna leave 'til Kaiba gets here, if that makes you feel a little better." Joey sat down next to me as I looked up at him. I nodded, and just stayed in my position.

_Not really…_

After what seemed like an awkward five minutes, a black limo came up and Kaiba jumped out.

"Well, looks like he's fine to me. Only that the mutt needs a little bath because his hair is a mess." Kaiba played with his hair as Joey slapped his hand away. We both got up as I shook my head.

"Let's just go… He said he's okay, so let's go." I told Kaiba as I walked in the limo. Kaiba was a step behind me.

"Kaiba." He turned to see Joey behind him. "Tell Emily… Tell her that… I'll see her tomorrow." Kaiba huffed and shut the door behind him, leaving Joey to walk back to his home, alone.

I closed my eyes, wishing that Joey would of listened to me.

"What were you so worried about the mutt?" Kaiba interrupted my thoughts as I looked over at him, with concern, and an evil glare.

"Listen, when we were playing around in the restaurant, waiting for our food, I punched him on his stomach, lightly, and he moaned. He has to be hurt there. I'm just surprised that no one noticed it…" I pointed out as Kaiba crossed his arms.

"So, you're saying something is going on over at the mutt's home?"

_Ignore the name-calling. Just ignore it._

"Yes! I think, no, I KNOW that there is! He just won't admit it…"

"I have a plan…"

I crossed my arms.

"What's your _brilliant _plan?"

He just huffed at me. "Well, I'll check into his background, with his family, and I'll give you the details when I get them."

"Since when did you care about Joey? You've been name-calling him since I've been here. I think that rude, and that you're such a rich ass." I name-called him as he grinned.

"What if I am? Besides, I think that you need to stay out of my business."

"What are you going to do about it?" He moved a little closer to me as I blinked. "You better watch who you're moving towards." I warned him as he laughed.

"Oh, you know you _love _it."

"Puh-_lez_. The only thing I love is my friends, and with your, _suggestive_ movements, I know you want something." I moved away from him as he moved closer to me.

"I do want something…"

"Seto! Stop!" He glared at me as the car stopped abruptly as I flew out of my seat. I closed my eyes, put my hands in front of me, and opened them, slowly. I wasn't on the ground, but I wished I were.

"You could of hurt your head, klutz." Kaiba murmured as I blushed and he pulled me up into his embrace.

_Don't blush! Don't you dare, Emily! He's trying to use you and wants to get to someone else! Don't blush!_

Great… I just blushed!

"Oh, just shut up." I snarled as he looked down at me and I looked away.

"Are you… turning red? Oh, you like this!" He cried out as I shook my head, trying to get out of his embrace.

"Seto…" He glared at me. "If you don't like me calling you by your first name, then let me go." He shook his head as he looked out the window.

"No, I'm not going to. Besides, we got a good few minutes before we get home."

"What are you doing? D-don't you dare try anything!" I pointed out.

"Emily… Give me a break. I _know_ that you've had a crush on me since the first day you saw me." I shook my head as he put me down on the seat next to him.

_No… Not a BIG crush… A little, teeny, tiny one… Not even a crush… We're only friends! I don't like him! I think…_

"I don't Seto. And I'm going to call you by your first name until I leave Japan." He shrugged and held onto my hand, next to me.

_I don't like where this is going! I don't like it one bit!_

"Oh, you know you'll like it… I'm the best and one of a kind." He whispered into my ear as I gulped, wanting to get a good punch on him.

"No-I-won't-like-it-Seto, -please-don't-do-this-because-this-is-going-to-be-my-first-kiss-and-I'm-not-ready-for-it-" I said so fast and closed my mouth. He smiled at me as I put my head down on my lap, blushing so red.

"Oh… Your first kiss, eh? Well, at least let me, a pro, do it..." He lifted my head, still blushing as he grinned, evilly.

"S-seto… I don't wanna… I don't _hate you_, it's just-Not again!" I put my head down, again, as he laughed.

"I just like it when you make a fool of yourself… You make me laugh." He continued to laugh as the limo stopped, and I jumped out of the limo. I wanted to punch that jerk where it hurts!

"Don't talk to me." I said as he walked behind me and I opened the door, slamming it in his face. I walked upstairs as Mokuba waved to me. Kaiba opened the door and walked in, his laughter gone.

"Emily, give me a chance!" He yelled as I turned around and gave him my tongue.

"No!" I turned to Mokuba. "Can you tell me where my room is?"

"Oh, yeah. It's down the hallway, make a right, and it's the first room on your right."

"Thanks." I said and walked down the hallway, trying to think of ways to kill Kaiba. Mokuba walked downstairs, crossing his arms, as Seto walked up to meet him.

"What did you do this time?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba sighed.

"She told me some stuff… And I was being a jerk…" Kaiba walked upstairs towards his room as Mokuba turned around as he disappeared.

Following him, Mokuba sighed. "Brother… What am I gonna do with you?"

"Help me?" He suggested as Mokuba crossed his arms. Kaiba made it to his door, and shook his head. "Listen, Mokuba." He got closer to him. "Is there a way you can cut the electric off for a good thirty minutes?"

"You want me to do something… bad?" Mokuba stressed bad as Kaiba nodded.

"Well, tell the staff first, then let Roland help you." Mokuba nodded as Kaiba grinned like there was no end. Mokuba disappeared from the hallway, and Kaiba opened his door, grabbing the closest flashlight, and flashing it on.

_Well, it works at least. Now, if Mokuba can do this, I'll treat him.

* * *

_

I was in my room, trying to let steam out. I walked over to my bed, and took off my belt, and noticed a note on my bed.

_Emily, the maids put all your clothes away. On the back of this is is where your clothes are located._

_ -Mokuba-_

"That's nice!" I smiled as I flipped it over. "Let's see… Night gowns…" I found it towards the end of the list: in the brown drawers, third from the top. I smiled when I found my pj's, and decided to put on the one's that was a long t-shirt, made by my friends for my birthday, and shorts.

_Even though it's nice out, it's hot as heck in this mansion! Don't they ever control the AC?_

"I just can't believe him! Seto! He was trying to make a move on me!" I said to myself, putting my clothes in a hamper, in the bathroom, and sat on the bed. "And I let out two secrets! Geez… Me and my big mouth…"

_I really don't like him because of the excessive name-calling on Joey, but somewhere, in this poor heart, I like him… But, I adore Joey! He treats me like a little sister, which is nice and all. However… Why do I have to like him too?_

I put my hand to my forehead as I closed my eyes. As I reopened them, I sat up. I blinked several times as I shook my head.

"The electric did not just go out… Oh, I swear, I've had bad luck ever since I lost to Yugi-Wait… did I lose? Oh well, that doesn't matter. Now, I gotta find a flashlight…" I found the wall, and lead myself to a window.

There was a knock on my door as I yelled, "Come in!"

"Hey, all you okay?" I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Seto. I'm fine. I just wished I had a-" He shined the flashlight in my eyes. "-A flashlight. Put that down!" I closed my eyes as he apologize.

"Why is the electric out?"

"I asked Mokuba, and he said that as they were fixing a broken light bulb in the living room, and the power just went out."

"That's weird…" Kaiba and I met halfway; he was being my guide dog, sort of…

"Well, is there a flash light in this room?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, but I have another in my room."

"Oh… Okay… Well," I grabbed on to his shirt, "-lead the way."

Kaiba and I walked towards his room, a couple rooms away from mine, as he pulled me into his room.

"Let me light a few candles…" I nodded as he walked towards his bed, got the matches, and lit five candles: one by his bed, one in his bathroom, one by a window, one by the door, and one by his own fireplace.

_I've got a good idea! Light the damn fireplace!_

"Oh, this is nice." There. His room was lit up a little bit more as I gripped the sides of my shirt.

"Can you give me a second? I gotta change into my pajamas."

"Oh, okay. I'll just turn away." I blushed as he sighed.

"Aww… I wanted someone to see me change… And watch everything…" He murmured to me, only a few feet away as I shook my head.

"Just change, Seto. Please!" I said as he nodded, and changed, right behind me.

_I want to see, so bad! But, I don't want to... Wait! You're trying to get my first kiss! Geez, and he thought I was stupid!_

"Seto, I know you're plan." He pulled up his pants and turned to face me.

"What plan?"

"You're trying to get my first kiss. I'm not dumb, ya know." I pointed out as he nodded.

"I know. I knew you would get it." He put his shirt on and was buttoning it up.

"Then," I turned to face him, "how come you wanted me to know?"

"Because…" He walked towards me, finishing buttoning up, not even buttoning the last two. "I want to know more about you."

"Seto… Please…" I walked over to the little couch he had, next to the fireplace, as he sat next to me. I drew up my legs as he put his hand on mine.

"I know that you have _had_ a boyfriend."

"I did… But, I didn't like him."

Kaiba was getting somewhere, and I didn't even know it.

"Why?"

"During the nine weeks we went out, we only hugged. We didn't kiss, we didn't hold hands, and we didn't do anything a NORMAL couple did."

"Well, why didn't you make the first move?"

"Because I love it when the guy makes the first move. I think its more romantic, in that sort of way…" Kaiba smiled as I put my head down. "I think that he was scared to move ahead, and I knew that when he stalked me-"

"He stalked you?" Kaiba exclaimed as I looked up at him.

"I was taking notes, in two of my classes, and during those classes, he interrupted them, both! It was so embarrassing, and I knew it was over. I broke up with him, his first girlfriend he actually had…" I crossed my arms and tried not to cry.

"Emily…"

"I didn't wanna hurt him, it's just… I didn't think we were made for each other. I told him, as I gave him a letter, that I hope we could stay friends. And, I broke up with him on his graduation day… I feel like junk…"

"You're not junk." I looked up, tears falling from my eyes. Kaiba was taken aback as he grabbed my face with his hands.

_She must have cared for him… Somehow… _

"Seto, _I_ broke up with _him_! I don't know if I can have another boyfriend… He wasn't bad, it's just everyone thought I should, and I listened to them because they were my friends, and it seemed that he didn't even know what was going to happen!" I cried out as Kaiba embraced me.

"Emily… I know that when you have that special someone, you don't want them to get hurt by anything. You would want them to be protected from everything." I nodded.

_He knows… the right words… _

"Yeah… That's right." I uttered as he let me go. My tears were easing up as he held on to my hand. "How do you know when to try again with some else?"

"Honestly, you probably don't know…" Kaiba uttered as I closed my eyes. "But, it'll happen, again. The heart needs to heal, and it takes time for it to heal properly…"

_I want to kiss her… But, she'll be scared, I feel like she will be… Should I give it a shot?_

"You're right… I'm moving on, but after a while, I have to wonder and think, 'Is he still okay? Is he moving on without me? Has he found someone new?' And I want to know, but I can't. That's why I have to move on." Kaiba nodded as he put his hands up to my face, wiping the tears away. "But, I wonder if he thinks if I found someone new?"

"Emily… Please…"

I looked up at Kaiba, after I opened my eyes.

"What?" I whispered as he glanced down to me.

"Will you be able to move on?"

"Move on?"

_Am I saying it right? Damn, I got to be careful… I don't want to hurt the girl more… And… I can't love her… Not yet._

"Will you… be able… to move on… with me… at your side…?" I blinked as I gasped.

_He wants me… to be with him? Oh, no… I don't know what to think!_

Emily put her hand on Kaiba's hand, holding it dearly.

"Seto… I'm not… sure… I think I can move on… But…"

"Let me show you… Please… I need another chance at this…" He looked down at his lap as I gasped.

"S-seto? Has your heart been hurt as well?" He nodded as I closed my eyes.

_Damn… I didn't want my emotions to get in the middle of this! I just told her the most awful lie ever! My heart has been hurt, but not this recently! Emily! God!_

"Emily…" _I gotta make my move, here and now. _"I… love you…"

I looked up at him and he looked up at me at the same time.

"But, you just met me! You can't possibly-!" I cried out as he embraced me, again.

"Emily… I know… We just met… I want this hole to be covered up… I just need to have someone heal my heart!" Kaiba cried out, as he didn't let me go.

_I'm so sorry… Emily… I'm lying to you… I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm lying to an innocent girl…_

"Seto…"

_Forgive me, Emily…_

Seto looked up at me, and moved his hands to my face, again. I was blushing like a fire truck, and he knew it. Even in the middle of the little power outage, I knew that my emotions would get the best of me. He moved his face closer to mine, making me blushing even darker.

_Is this going to be it? Is there where I abandon my hope in finding new love? Is this a new beginning?_

I would never know if my questions would be answered. Just as his lips brushed my own, he tilted his head, leaned in… And the lights came back on, just like that. I fell off the couch, along with Kaiba.

"Well, that was kinda, bright." I said as I tried to open my eyes. Since I have a stigmatism, it took me a second to focus my eyesight. I saw Kaiba on top of me, his hands above my head, and his body on top of my own. I was taken aback as I yelled and he opened his eyes. I slapped him and pushed him off of me.

The door to his room swung open as Mokuba came in.

"What happened? I heard yelling!"

"Tell your perverted brother to stay away from me!" I told as I walked out of his room, and back to my room, slamming the door when I got back.

Kaiba put his hand up to his face and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry brother… I waited thirty minutes, like you said." He got up and rubbed Mokuba's head.

"It's okay… Just… Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Mokuba nodded, and said goodnight. "Damn… That girl has a strong slap!" He blew all the candles out, sighing as he walked over to his door, and turned off the lights. The only light was the moon that shined in his room from the windows. "I am a jerk… Should never toy with a girl's feelings… At night, and alone…" He rubbed his cheek, again, and went to bed, somehow.

Back in my room, I went straight to bed, not wanting to see anyone.

_He messed with me! Seto was playing with me! I'm so MAD! _

I grunted and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him anymore…

Should have gone home with Joey. Wait. Speaking of Joey… I hope he's okay… I hope he'll call me…

I laid awake, for a few minutes, until my mind settled down, and my heart relaxed.

"I know he'll call me if something's wrong… Oh, God… Don't prove me right." I uttered and somehow fell asleep in the big bed.

_Seto and Joey… So far, Joey seems to be sweet. He treats me like a little sister… Yet, I'm a little older than him, I think… _

_Seto, on the other hand, treats me like meat! What, am I the meat he's trying to give to his mutt, Joey? Trying to eat all the parts of the meat before giving the bone to the dog? What am I doing? I'm comparing myself to meat… I think I need a good rest… But- No. I need to sleep. Relax, and think on the positive side: Tomorrow will be a better day. I hope._

_

* * *

_

**_YAY! So, whatcha thinkin' of? :)_**

**_Oh, and is Seto really that... aggressive? IDK...  
_**

**_Please don't forget to review! I would be so happy and thankful! _**


	4. Chapter Three: Our Kind Of Love

**AN-**I think that the last chapter was my favorite and I think this one is too! Lol

Well, it seems like every time I write something, the first chapter seems to be suckish, but when I get into the next chapter, I know what I'm doing! Or something like that…

After you finish this chapter, why not go check out _**DevilsNvrCry **_and her stories! I love them too! :)

BTW-I still don't own YGO. Look at the first chapter… And I don't owe the song _Whiskey Lullaby_. It was made/sung by Allison Krauss and Brad Paisley.

* * *

Chapter Three – Our Kind Of Love

_"Mana, what are you doing in that jar?" A mysterious man asked as Mana jumped out of it._

_ "Well, I was trying to scare you both, but I guess it didn't work!" Mana sighed as she put her hands behind her back. _

_ "You're… Mana, right?" The Pharaoh asked her as she nodded._

_ "Have you been in the desert without a hat?"_

_ "Mana! Be respectful." The mysterious man warned as she waved her hand in front of them._

_ "Oh, he knows I'm kidding! We've been friends since childhood!" Mana pointed out as The Pharaoh nodded. _

_ "That's right. But, how did you get passed the guards?" He asked as Mana smiled and pointed to her right. Down some stairs, two guards were paralyzed as Mana giggled._

_ "Mana, release them. With Bakura around, we need all of our guards!" The mysterious guy announced as Mana sighed._

_ "Okay… Release!" She called out as the guards were released and looked at each other. "Geez Mahad, you never know when to relax and have fun."

* * *

_

I sat up in my bed as I glanced over to the window.

"Daytime…" I uttered as I shook my head and laid my head back on my pillow.

_What was up with that dream? Hmm… Mana… I have an idea of what she looks like… And the Pharaoh… He looks like Yami! But, I bet he already knew that… And this Mahad guy… I've never heard of him before until now…_

I got up from by bed and glanced at the clock: 8:02. I walked over to my door, and walked downstairs, to see if anyone was up. Getting to the kitchen, there was no one. I crossed my arms and wondered about Joey again…

"I'm sure he's fine… He didn't call, so I'm sure he's fine." I assured to myself as I looked for something to eat. I found everything I needed to make pancakes! "Maybe I should go wake the brothers and see if they wanted some…"

I had to get a bowl, and I found out that they were on the very, VERY top of the cabinets, over the oven. I sighed as I grabbed a chair to stand up on. I was very shaky, and I always am, but I'm not scared of heights… Maybe it's because I'm scared of falling and getting hurt. I grabbed my chest and found the perfect bowl for making pancakes.

"I can't believe I'm making breakfast…" I murmured to myself as I heard footsteps coming from somewhere. As I stepped off the counter, and back onto the sturdy chair, my foot slipped off the chair. I put the bowl on my head, jumped off the chair with my other foot, and landed-

"Hey, are you okay?"

-right into Seto's arms. I jumped out of his arms as I blushing ever so lightly.

"Yeah."

"Well, don't get into that chair like that again." I turned to face him and took the bowl off my head. "I've told myself that I need to get new chairs, since these are as old as this place, and I've been forgetting about it." I sighed as he pulled the chair back to the kitchen table.

"Well, thanks…"

"What are you doing up so early?" He ruffled his hair around as I glanced at him, since he had only pj bottoms on, just for a couple seconds, and blushed.

_Oh come on… Your cousin did this before! Well, he dressed the same when you went to his house one day… It's no different! Sort of…_

"I could ask you the same thing." I started to put the ingredients into the bowl.

"Well… I wanted to get up before everyone… Oh, everyone usually does not get up until nine." I huffed.

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"And, I felt like making breakfast…"

I turned as he turned from me. _Coward. At least face me. OR, he's just messing with me…_

"Umm… I had this weird dream…"

"Really?" He walked over to the counter as he watched me cook breakfast.

"Yeah… It was really weird."

"Explain."

"So… I'm this girl, Mana, if I remember…" I grabbed the bowl and started to mix the ingredients. "And she's with this mysterious guy, Mahad, I think… And the Pharaoh, which I figured is Yami…"

Seto looked up, abruptly.

"And she has jumped out of a jar and tried to scared them, and Mahad got mad that she freezes the guards because there was this… Bakura dude was still out and about, which I figured was a bad guy."

"Are you serious? Anything else?" He questioned as I looked up and stopped mixing the ingredients.

"That's it… I've never had a dream like that, until now… What's it suppose to mean? Should I know something?" I questioned Seto as he sighed and walked over to the stove and grabbed a pan, and started to heat it up.

"Sort of… Maybe I should explain it to you…" I nodded as I poured the solution into the pan, into little circles.

"Okay… That's fine with me. Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't put blueberries or stuff in them! I didn't know what you like." I added as he smiled.

"I'll get the butter and syrup." He uttered as I nodded and flip a couple over.

After I cooked our pancakes and stuff, we moved over to the kitchen table, made for twelve people, and sat down and ate.

"Okay… Where should I begin?" He wondered as I looked over at him. I was sitting to the right of him.

"Well, how about you give me the summarized version of everything, and if I have any questions, then I'll ask you." I suggested as he nodded and cut his pancakes.

"Hmm… Okay." He ate his pancakes, and slowly began his long explanation.

_So, Seto told me everything. He told me that Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom, and he gave the money to Joey for his sister's eye operation. He also said that Yugi saved his grandpa, Mokuba, and himself. He didn't go into detail about that, so I didn't question him about that. Then, he told me all about how he was experimenting with a virtual reality thingy, and that Yugi's friends came in and helped him, again. I could tell he wasn't a happy camper on saying that._

"You're gonna kill me for saying this." I interrupted as he looked up, finishing our pancakes.

"What?" He sighed out as I crossed my arms.

"It seems that when you get into trouble, Yugi and his friends have to go save your sorry little ass." He glared at me as I ran to the kitchen with my plate and held my fork at him. "Get any closer to me and I have a fork, with syrup, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled as he crossed his arms and ignored me.

"I don't care what you say. What's past is pass." I nodded and still stayed far away from him. I walked to my seat and carefully sat down. He looked at me as he continued.

_Seto said that when he heard about the three Egyptian God cards that were roaming the area, he hosted a tournament. I knew little about this in America… And, after a long tournament, the semi-finals were held ontop of a blimp. Could Seto get anymore creative? I didn't wanna say something as he might blow up on me. As they were about to finish the finals, the crashed onto an island, where Seto basically says, "Another virtual reality world, we got caught, we kicked they asses, and escaped." I was a little concerned, but didn't want to bring up anything…_

_ The finals were held at the Battle Tower. It was him versus Yugi and Joey versus Marik. He said that the battle was very intense. Joey would of won (AN-and I still think he did.) if he just called his monster to attack Marik._

"What happened? Why did you say he _would of_ won?"

"The battle was taken to the shadow realm."

"T-the shadow realm?" I questioned as Seto nodded.

"It was eerie, and it shouldn't been allowed… But…"

"You allowed it anyways…" He nodded as he swallowed his coffee.

"I… Well… When a person battles in the shadow realm, if their monster gets attacked, they lose a part of themselves… I can't explain it. It's like," Seto looked up at me, "getting electrocuted. And, when you get attacked each and every time, you mind goes into shock…"

"S-so… Joey was basically getting shocked each and every time he laid a monster down… But, did Marik get the same treatment?"

"Yes. He did, but since he has fought so many of these battles like that, he was able to withstand the pain far better than the mutt…" I nodded as I drew my knees up in the seat."So, when Marik had no monster, trap, or magic cards on the field, same as the mutt, he drew, and the mutt was barely standing as it was, and it was a card he needed. He summoned it to the field, Gearfried the Iron Knight, and it was perfect because Marik had less life points that it's attack. However… The battle took its toll on him and as he was just about to call his move…"

"He fainted…"

"Exactly. Mokuba jumped up to his rescue the moment the duel was over…"

_He doesn't sound too happy about that… Geez… Get over it!_

I shook my head as he looked at the clock: 8:44.

"Well, keep going until everyone gets up." I said as he nodded and got up, taking his plate over to the counter as I followed him.

_He continued on say that he went against Yugi, who turned into Yami, and lost that duel, giving his God card to Yugi. Yugi went against Marik, and also won that as well. Marik had to give up his God card up as well, and with that, Yami was another step closer with remembering his past. Then, there was this group, that were sacrificing souls, with __The Seal of Orichalcos__, to revive a monster that was strong enough to destroy Atlantis about ten thousand years ago. He, along with Yugi and Joey, had to join forces with three legendary monsters, and put a stop to the group's evil plans. They even had to save some people they even knew… Mai, Weevil, and Rex, if I remember… But Kaiba didn't stay on that story for long._

"Okay, there HAS to be something you're letting off here." I pointed out as he looked over at me.

"What now?" He sounded agitated.

"This group… What did they do to you guys?"

"Why do you want to get into my personal life?"

"Because I am living with you for a couple months. What if I wanna know more about you guys?" I said as he crossed his arms.

"Let me say this: Ask the mutt and his goodie-two-shoe friends Yami and Yugi. They'll tell you."

I gulped. I didn't want to know, but if I was gonna be here for a while, I should know about my friends, and not be left in the darn dark…

_After all that happened, Seto hosted another tournament, and it brought all the best duelists in the world. To make a short story even shorter, some dude was trying to get rid of Kaiba Corporation, and had a little attachment to the group before. He was defeated and dealt with. Finally, Seto explained what happened with Yami's past. He told me, as he had found out, that he was the reincarnated Priest Seto and that he was one of the six guardians that protected the pharaoh._

"Well, that was ironic, wasn't it?" I pointed out as he shrugged. "Bet you couldn't believe that you, rivals now, were allies with Yami!" I wanted to laugh, thinking of the irony of this situation, but decided that he should continue.

_He said that after Yugi and his friends found the Pharaoh in a memory world, they were brought back. Yami had the three Egyptian God cards, all seven Millennium items, and there was one thing left to do before he could past onto the next life: he had to be beaten in a duel… with the body he inhabited: Yugi's. It was a very close match, as everyone watched Yugi actually beat Yami at his own game. After the duel, they had to escape from the tomb that was collapsing, and they made it out, in one piece._

"The end."

"You're serious? You just said,_ The end_ like it was nothing!"

"It _was_ nothing. Everything went back to normal, and that's basically it." He got from a stool, and walked over to a window, pulling the blinds closer as the sun got brighter.

"So, how did Yami come back? I thought he was…"

"It's confusing… I asked Yugi about it and he still doesn't know very well… Also, the others that had Millennium items and evil sides were brought back and they have their own bodies, as of now."

"You mean that evil Marik dude had an evil side? And that evil side fought against Joey?"

"Yes. Anything else?" I looked down as I walked away from him.

"That Bakura dude I mentioned this morning…" I turned around to face Seto. "Is he here now? Is he the same person?"

Seto put his hand through his hair, and I took as an "I don't know. Ask them."

"Probably. Why not ask them today?"

"Huh?" I heard a couple maids come down, along with Mokuba.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing them this morning?" I gasped as I ran upstairs.

"I FORGOT!" I yelled as I ran to my room, and went through the drawers, not able to find my outfit for today.

"You do know that you're clothes are on the bed?" Seto pointed out as I turned around, and they were. "You must of picked it out, and put it on the bed before you left yesterday and the maid remembered and got it out for you."

"Yeah. That's right." I walked over to it as I turned to Seto. "I'll have to call Joey- OH, that's right. _He _has to call _me_. Should have gotten his number…" Seto sighed as he shut the door.

"I'll look for the number." He yelled through the door as he walked away.

_Thanks._

I put my clothes on- a beautiful pink dress with pink flats to match with- and fixed my hair up, with mousse, and put a headband in my head. I was ready to go as Seto knocked on my door.

"Come in." _Took ya long enough._

He walked in, pants on, and a nice shirt on.

"Are you serious? You have to work on a Saturday? And you're even your own boss!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Take the day off! You can't scold yourself for taking a break."

"Well, this is important. I have a business meeting, via video chat, and it concerns my company. Besides, I don't have time to take off." He said as he held his tie in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"Here, let me tie your tie." I uttered as he gave me the paper instead.

"This is the number for Yugi's game shop. If I was you, I would of gotten the number _before _you left there." I glared at him as he went to my mirror in my bathroom to tie his tie.

"Thanks, and I'll make sure to get all their numbers." I promised as I grabbed my phone, put it in my purse (inside that purse, I had my deck, just in case, along with my glasses, hidden very deep in there, and my wallet with that little friend I call a credit card), and watched him walk out of my bathroom.

"See? I can put a tie on myself." I nodded as he crossed his arms and looked at me. He buttoned his shirt, I made a very small awww noise in my head, and I sat on my bed.

_Man. If awkward silence could kill…_

"Am I ready to go?" I asked as Seto nodded, walking over to the door and opened it for me. I looked up at him. "If this is one way on paying me back for last night… You've got a heck of a long way to go." I poked on his shoulder and walked out.

_I better watch what I say! Geez… Me and my big mouth._

I walked outside to the first limo as Roland was escorting me, again.

"Good morning, Emily."

"Good morning to you too, Roland."

"Where to today?"

"Oh, hold on." My cell phone was going off and a number popped up.

_"Hello?"_

"Joey! Are you okay?"

_"Uh, yeah. We were wondering where ya at."_

"Oh, I was just about to leave! Give me a bit to get there."

_"Alright. Oh, and we were going ta go swimmin' at Téa's house, so make sure you get your bathin' suit."_

I moaned as I shook my head.

"Seriously? Well, give me a bit. I'll be there ASAP."

_"We'll see you at Yug's place."_

I put the phone up, after saying goodbye, and put my stuff in the limo.

"Give me about a few minutes. I have to go get my bathing suit." I said to Roland as he nodded.

"No problem." I ran up to my room, searching for my bathing suit.

"I know I packed it in here… Ah-ha! Found it!" I grabbed my one-piece bathing suit, a towel, and a bag. I put it in the bag and ran back downstairs, and walked towards the limo. "Okay, I'm ready to leave." I breathed as he opened my door.

"Where to?"

"To where you picked me up yesterday afternoon: Yugi's grandpa's game shop." I said as he nodded. I slid in and he shut the door, waiting for him to drive away.

"Hey, big brother." Seto turned to see Mokuba behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Mokuba smiled.

"Oh nothing. I just saw how you looked into that window."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know something, and you know something that you won't admit to." Seto looked down as Mokuba walked out of his room, waiting for Seto to get the idea.

"Mokuba…" He shook his head and shut the door. "I need to get a **Do Not Disturb** sign on my door…"

* * *

So, after a long drive, like a good thirty minutes, we finally arrived at the Game Shop. I jumped out and told Roland that I'll call when I need to be picked up. He nodded and drove off, as I entered the shop.

"I so, SO sorry I'm late!" I cried out as they looked at me. I blinked as most of the guys were in their swimming trunks already, and a few had some shirts on. "Those damn traffic lights and traffic… I swear…"

"Hey, no sweat! We knew what the traffic was gonna be like today, so don't worry." Yugi assured as I nodded. "Oh, let me introduce you to the rest of our gang." I put my bag on the ground as I walked over to the group. "This is Tristan," he pointed to a guy, around my age, and brown pointed hair, "This is Marik and Malik, and this is Bakura and Ryou." I gasped softly, as I remembered what Seto said to me this morning.

_"Marik and Malik are separate people. The person that went against the mutt was Malik. Marik had no control of his body. The same happened with Ryou."_

I shook my head, and tried not to get mad at either of them.

"Nice to meet you all!" I said as they nodded. I turned to the others I knew from yesterday and smiled. "So, when are we gonna go swimming?"

"Well, since it's just a small distance to my house, we'll just walk there." Téa announced as we all grabbed our bags, and piled out of the shop within a heartbeat.

"So," I walked behind Téa, the couples (Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura), and Tristan, with Yami, Yugi, and Joey behind with me, "how hot is it supposed to be today?"

"From what I heard," Yami began, "it's supposed to be around eighty. But, swimming will cool us off." I nodded as Yugi ran up to the others as they started to run away from us. Yami followed as Joey was about to as well, but I stopped him by pulling at his arm.

"What's wrong, Em'?" He asked as I walked behind him, trying to focus on the question I wanted to ask him.

"Well… I hate be a snoop… But, I talked to Seto-"

"Ugh!" Joey groaned.

"-this morning… He told me everything that happened from Duelist Kingdom until now." Joey looked down at me as I walked beside him.

"What… did he tell ya?"

"…It was about the Battle City semi-finals." He ran his fingers through his hair as I glanced downward. "I know about your battle with Marik…"

"Oh…"

"Seto said that you would of won…" I tried to brighten the mood by saying that, but Joey didn't noticed.

"I bet I would of too…" I closed my eyes as we came to a corner and saw Yugi and Yami at the end of the other corner, waiting for us.

"Joey… How can you still be friends with that… person?"

"…I have let… bygones be bygones." Yami and Yugi walked towards us as I sighed.

"But, it's what he did to you! Joey, he could have killed you! But, he took you and your friends to the shadow realm! It wasn't a normal battle-"

"My sister was there! She saw everything that happened, Emily!" He grasped my arms as I lost my breath for a moment. "If she knew how weak… I was… She wouldn't… look at me… the same way! Em'…" He looked down to me as I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to us.

"Joey… I don't think you're weak."

"Huh?"

"You braved the battle… I know that you should be strong for your sister… But there are days that you can't be the hero everyday! You are not weak. You are strong, and don't let anyone else tell you different!" I pointed out as he put his head down, releasing his grip on me.

"Guys, we're waiting…" Yugi trailed off as he looked over at Joey. "…for you… What's going on?"

"N-nothin', Yug. Just a little…" He trailed off himself as Yami looked over at me as I glared down to my shoes.

"I asked Joey a question. And he took it… a little too…" I looked up at him as he looked at me. "…personal…" I walked away, putting my head down, and tried to stay focused as Yugi followed me.

"Joey… What was going on with you both?" Yami asked as Joey shrugged.

"It's nothin'… But what she said was true… She did ask a question…" Joey walked ahead as Yami crossed his arms, unsure of what to make of the situation in front of him.

* * *

"Ahh! That was what I needed! The perfect day for a swim!" I cried out as I stretched. Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, Joey, and myself decided to go for a walk. The others went home, doing whatever (and I don't wanna know) as we passed a little shop.

"Hey, guys! We should go in!" Téa cried out as we followed behind her.

"Umm… What's this shop?" I asked as Téa got her money out.

"A karaoke place!" I gasped as the guys decided to walk out of the shop.

"Come on… It won't be that bad."

"Téa, the last time we did this, we fell asleep." Tristan uttered as she crossed her arms.

"Well, fine then! Emily and I will stay here and have all the fun we want! Right?" She put her arm around me as I nodded.

"I would love to… And you guys are chickens!" I pointed out as Tristan and Yugi walked over to us. "See, at least these guys know how to have a little fun!" Yami walked over at I smiled.

"Joey, we might as well try it. It could be fun." Yugi tried to sway him as Joey sighed and walked with us towards a little room.

"Thanks, Yugi…" I whispered in his ear as he nodded. Joey still had his head down, but I tried not to get upset. We entered a little room, and we were left to have fun.

"Since we have a couple hours on our hands, how about you start off, Emily?" Téa asked as I shook my head.

"Oh hell no… I'm not really great at Japanese songs…" I admitted as Téa shrugged.

"The lyrics will pop up for you, and there are even American songs as well… Please?" Yugi pleaded as I saw Téa plead as well.

"Oh, you two are so low." I said as they laughed, Tristan and Yami joined in as Joey was still frowning as I smiled. "Okay, I'll do." They all cheered. "But, I get to choose the song…" I pointed out as Téa gave me a list, ten pages of songs, as I found the one I looked for.

"Alright, Yugi, punch in 429, and Téa, hand me a mic, please?" I asked as Yugi and Yami searched for the song. They found it, but Yami looked up at me.

"Emily, this song is a duet." Yami pointed out as I nodded as Téa gave me a mic.

"I know. So, I'll need a guy to do it with me." Yugi shot his hand up, along with Tristian, as I shook my head. "Joey."

He looked up at me as I smiled and gave my hand to him.

"Come on. I hate to see you sad." He moaned as I whispered in his ear, "I love it

when you smile… It makes me happy." He blushed as I nodded to Yugi as Téa handed Joey a mic.

"Here we go." Yugi pressed 429 as the song, Whiskey Lullaby, as the lyrics started to form.

"Do you know his song?" I asked as he nodded and the song played.

"Yeah… It's one of my favorites…" He whispered in my ear as the lyrics began to glow. _"She put him down… Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette… She broke his heart… He spend his whole life trying to forget…"_

He looked over to me as I nodded.

_"We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time… But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night…"_

We singed together as he glanced over at me-

_"He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength he had to get off of his knees… They found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note that said I'll love her 'til I die… Then when they buried him beneath the willow, the angels singed a whiskey lullaby."_-Not even singing the 'la-la-la' part.

Then, it was my turn to sing.

_"The room was full… But nobody knew how much she blamed herself, for years and years… She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath… She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night…"_

I glanced over at Joey as he closed his eyes, holding back-tears?-not even looking at the screen.

_"She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger… And finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get off of her knees. They found her with her face down in the pillow, clanging to his picture for dear life. They laid her next to him, beneath the willow… While the angels singed a whiskey lullaby."_

But this time, he actually singed the 'la-la-la,' as the lights were coming on slowly, I held his hand. The song ended as we looked at each other.

_Oh, wow… Joey can sing so… beautifully! It was so… captivating! I'm in shock…_

Everyone was looking at us; hoping one of us would break the silence. Joey pulled me out of the room the moment Téa was about to say something. He dragged me outside and put my back against the wall. I started to freak out saying the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm sorry if the song was too much for you! I mean, I didn't think it was your favorite and I saw you crying, and I was going to stop the song but you didn't-"

Joey put his hand over my mouth as he shook his head.

"I'm not mad at ya… And, it's just… The song felt like my mom and dad… Dad's…" He trailed off as I looked up at him; he still trapped me against the wall.

"Joey… You don't wanna tell me, do you?" He nodded, and then shook his head. "Well," I whispered, "make up your mind."

"Don't get mad…"

I nodded. "How can I get mad at you?" I interlocked my fingers as he put both of his hands over my own.

"Well… My dad… He's a drunk… And my mom moved out… Wit' my little sister, Serenity… I was left with my dad since then…" I put my head down as I he put his head on my shoulder, making me look at him. "That was when I was ten… Once a week, after they left… He would get drunk even night, he'd get more frustrated, and scarier… I was ten, and what he was doing to me, throwing punches at me, throwing anything at me, was just the beginning..."

"Joey… What do you mean, just the beginning?" I asked, worried about getting more into his personal life.

"When I was thirteen, dad decided… to go further than… before…" He just kept his head on my shoulder, not wanting to hear anymore. "And until now, I wasn't able to stay out this long… I convinced him… And he let me go wit' you guys… Unless I paid him back…" Joey's voice started to crack.

_Joey's inner most secret is coming out… And he's telling me… I don't know if I can take this…_

"It would… hurt… But, after three years…" He looked up, holding back nothing, including tears… "It still hurts!" He cried as I started to cry.

"Why haven't you told anyone? WHY?" I asked as he embraced me.

"I don't know! I didn't think that anyone would believe me… And he said if I did tell… He'd kill me…" I gasped as I lost my breath for moment.

"But, how did you get by with swimming today?" I was unsure of what to say.

"I told everyone I've not been feeling well, and… That's why I kept everything on…" I held onto him, tighter. "I've not told anyone… You're the first."

"But, why not tell the others? Why tell me?" I was confused.

"Because…" He looked up at me, tears still falling out of my eyes and still out of his. "I feel like we have… this bond… And it makes me feel… at ease…" He leaned in closer to me as our lips brushed.

_No… I shouldn't… It's like Seto all over again…_

"Joey… Wait." I pushed him as he glanced at me. "I need… more time… Please." I uttered as my tears stopped falling as he nodded.

"I… Alright… I'll give you time." He murmured as I glared up at him, but not in a mad way.

"Joey… Answer this question, and you can cry for as long as you wanna, right on my shoulder."

He nodded as I swallowed my pride.

_I have to make sure… I don't wanna be led on by another guy…_

"Did you dad…" I wasn't sure how to say this. I wanted to hug him, tell everything was gonna be a-okay, but after putting up with him for this long… "Your dad… D-did he… rape you?" I murmured as Joey nodded and fell to his knees and I fell with him, crying our eyes out once again.

I held him in my arms, not letting go. This was cruel. His father was a beast. I would do ANYTHING to get rid of him, but now, I have to be careful. Joey didn't need this kind of stuff. Not now, not EVER.

We heard the door open, slowly, as Joey put his head on my shoulder, hiding the tears, and I wiped my own.

"Hey, you guys missed Tristan and Yami singing-" Yugi looked over at us as he ran over to us, kneeling down to our height. "-Fergalicous. What happened? Is Joey okay?"

_No. He's not. He never will be okay._

"His stomach is acting up again…" I lied. "I think that we'll make a quick trip to the museum, then I'll take him home." I told Yugi as he nodded. Joey and I got up; Yugi did too, as I held Joey's hand, again. We were walking out as a tall, black hair dude walked pass us.

"What's up with Wheeler?" He asked as Yugi sighed, crossing his arms.

"His stomach has been acting up again, Duke." Yugi uttered as Duke smiled.

"His stomach? More like his heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked as Duke pointed to Yugi's heart.

"I think he's love sick, and he won't admit it. I think he loves the girl, but won't admit it." Duke walked in the room as Yugi stared at the exit for a little bit.

"Love sick? Joey? I don't know…"

* * *

As we made it outside, I still held his hand as he looked down at me.

"Are we really going to go to the museum?" He asked as I nodded.

"We should, at least. It'll say that I'm not totally lying." I pointed out as he smiled and we walked towards the museum. "Are you feeling sorta better now?"

"A little… But," He wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry for breaking down in front of ya. It was really rude of me…" I shook my head as he looked down.

"Joey. At least you told someone…" I assured as he held my hand. We were only a half a mile away from the museum as my cell phone went off. "I'm sorry! Give me a moment." I broke away and grabbed the phone from my purse.

_"Emily?"_

_Seto…_

"Yeah? What's up?"

_"Well, you know my plan about looking into the mutt's background…"_

"Yeah… Do you have something?"

_"Yes. And it's not the best…"_ I looked over at Joey, smiling, as I closed my eyes and turned back around.

"Can you print me the information and put it on my bed? I'll be home after I go to the museum. I have to go see something. I'll call you when I need to be picked up."

_"Okay, sure. No problem."_

"Thanks… And I'm sure that that info will definitely be correct."

_"Well… I'll talk to you later…"_

"Bye." I put the phone away, in my purse, and grabbed on to Joey's arm. "Well, let's go."

"Was that Seto?" He asked, making a unpleasant noise at Seto's name.

"Yeah. I asked him I needed him to print off stuff for something I was reading last night. It didn't make no sense, so he's actually helping me." I smiled as Joey put his hand through his hair.

"Guess that's… good." He admitted as we walked into the museum. We paid our fee, and walked towards a hallway. I heard footsteps and turned around, Joey as well, as we saw an Egyptian lady that Joey recognized.

"Ishizu."

"Nice to see you again, Joey." She uttered as he nodded.

"I heard you exhibit was in the city, and I wanted to check it out this time."

"That's wonderful. And," She looked over to me, "who's your friend?"

"I'm Emily Johnson. Nice to meet you, Ishizu."

"Oh, same here." She smiled as she gripped my hand, shaking it, and jumping back. I jump a little bit, but probably not for the same reason.

"Are you okay? Man, some static electricity here!" I pointed out as Joey smiled.

"Emily… She can't…" Ishizu murmured as she looked over at Joey and I. I looked over at her. "Emily, will you and Joey follow me?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

We walked down a long hallway, gripping my dress, as we went downstairs into a little private exhibit.

"These are artifacts that were here last time. Atem and Seto have both seen them. Myself, my brother, and Odion as well… But, the last two haven't…" I looked at Joey as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, last two? You don't have your Millennium Necklace anymore, so you can't see into the future, right?" Joey assured as she shook her head.

"My family is watching out for the items now." She walked towards me, and pulled down her collar, reveling the necklace. "I was given this one back for a reason…"

"What's that reason?" I asked as she released her collar.

"…There's another evil force that is forming… A nasty one." I gasped as I covered my mouth. "It's growing, but not that fast… I've been watching their movements, but they haven't advance anywhere." She walked over to an artifact that had a carving of what seemed to Seto and Yami battling. "A few months ago, everything was back to normal, however… When the Pharaoh was going into sleep… An evil escaped, barely, and none of us knew it.

"When the cave started to collapse, that was the mastermind doing it's own personal work, trying to destroy any reincarnations... So, my family knew that the Millennium items would have to be back into some old, and new, hands. Your friend, the Pharaoh, Seto, my brother, myself, Odion, and both of you…" She turned to us. "…are all reincarnated into someone who had contact with a millennium item."

I looked at Joey, and he looked at me.

"Umm, Ishizu, I have to say that's very… high up there." He motioned as I sighed. "I don't know… This is too hard for me to bare…"

_**"I believe her."** _I uttered, unexpected, as Ishizu smiled. I covered my mouth as she put them down for me.

"Don't be scared. It's your other that's saying that."

"My other? Since when have I become Yugi?" I blurted as she nodded.

"Well, we did have this battle, her and Yugi battled each other yesterday…" Joey pointed out as Ishizu glanced over at him.

"I have seen it… You," she pointed to me, "had draw the Dark Magician Girl, and as you were about to surrender… You're other came out."

I nodded, as I looked over at Joey, wide-eyed.

"Do you know who she is?"

"I do know that your card and she had a connection." She described and I nodded as she walked over to Joey. "But, it's not the only connection. Joey was the second."

"I was the second connection? What th' heck is going on?" Joey exclaimed as he held his head.

"You're not the only one." I pointed out as I shook my head.

"Mana, the girl that was inside you, only came out because she only had a bond with the Dark Magician Girl card at the time. It's because she's WAS the Dark Magician Girl when Atem was pharaoh." I gasped as she walked over to Joey. "Your reincarnate was a childhood friend with pharaoh. He WAS the Dark Magician back then because it was his creature to control.

"Mana and Mahad was childhood friends. Mahad worked along side the Pharaoh, being there for everything, as you are with Yugi, am I right?" Joey nodded as I walked over to Joey.

"Oh, God… This is too much information…" I murmured as Joey nodded, again.

"Umm… When will I see this, Mahad, dude?" Joey asked as Ishizu gave him a card.

"When you draw the Dark Magician." He looked at the card, smiling. "Or when you both happen to be together, you'll be able to converse with your other when you actually let him take control… as it's a little bond." We looked at each other. "This might be silly, but if you ever need to be protected, their powers will become yours. They are, perhaps, guardian angels…" She turned away from us.

_A guardian angel, huh? I bet Joey is lost like a puppy trying to find his master… What a strange simile… Don't say that to him!_

"Ishizu…" She turned around to face Joey. "Thanks for the card. And for everything you told us." She nodded and smiled.

"When the time comes, I'll give you the millennium item of your others choice, but…"

"But what?" I asked as she glanced at us both.

"…I can't say until later… I am truly sorry…" She put her head down.

"It's okay. Besides, I think we'll have to go… I'm sorry, but I hope to see you again." I said as she nodded.

"Same here. I hope to see the others some day." I nodded and we waved and walked up the stairs, our destiny unknown.

Ishizu turned around and closed her eyes.

"Let's hope the Mana and Mahad do their part tonight… Even though they were friends… I only hope…" She trailed, as she knew the future of tonight's events…

* * *

We walked outside as I gripped my purse.

"Did you understand anything she said to us?" Joey asked as I shrugged.

"I sort of did… But she lost me at end, really…"

He nodded and we walked down the stairs.

"Let me make my phone call-" I glanced down to get my phone and groaned as I pulled it out. "Seriously? No service?" Joey looked down at his sighed.

"There is always no signal around here… Let's go to the park. There's more of an open area, and there's gonna be signal there." I nodded and we walked towards the park, which was only a stone's throw away from here. A light breeze passed us as I didn't see any tree branches move…

_That's weird… I don't think Ishizu meant something like this would happen_

_**Be careful! I sense something!**_

I blinked, stopping in place as Joey looked over at me.

"You felt something too?" I nodded as he tilted his head and pulled me towards the park. "It's okay… We'll be okay."

We sat down on a park bench, Joey looking everywhere, as I made my phone call.

"Hi."

_"You're awfully cheery."_

"Shut it." I warned as Seto laughed. "I need someone over here, please."

_"Alright. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the-"

_"Where?"_

"Joey! Watch out! Dark Magic Attack!" I yelled as Joey jumped over the mysterious person's head and knocked them out. I closed my eyes and noticed a staff in my hands. Joey did as well, and used it on the guys. There were three of them, and I jumped onto the bench.

_"Emily! Where are you damn it?"_

"Emily! Behind you!" Joey yelled as I flipped over the bench and dropped the phone in the grass. "Get away from her!" He did another attack and the guy fell to his knees.

I ran to Joey, our backs to each other, as there were more guys coming. It increased from three to seven!

"Joey… Is this what Ishizu meant?" I cried out as I battled a couple guys.

"I… don't know… Probably-Emily!" I turned and saw a guy land a punch on my face, then in my stomach, and I was out… "Emily!" Joey turned to see a couple guys tie me. Joey dropped to his knees the moment someone hit him on the head. The staffs disappeared and they didn't even bother getting rid of my cell phone…

_"Emily! Joey! ANYONE!" _Seto yelled into the phone as he ran to his computer, tracking the phone. "It's at the park…" He shook his head. "They're not there anymore…"

"Brother, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he ran into his brother's office.

"Get a limo ready, please." He said, firmly, as he nodded. "Let's hope that headband I put in the bathroom is gonna work…" He let the computer try to search for it as he was getting frustrated.

"Brother-"

"Come here." Mokuba listened as he glanced down at him. "Call me when this search is complete. Tell me the address. Then, wait until I come back." Seto told his brother as he nodded, not wanting to ask questions. "Thank you, Mokuba."

Seto ran down stairs, to the limo, and told the driver to drive towards the park.

"Let's see if I can get him…" Seto got his cell out, and dialed the last person on his contact list.

_"Hello?"_

"Yugi, this is Seto. We have a problem."

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

"Joey and Emily have been kidnapped…"

* * *

_OH NO! What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter!_

_I love cliffys, when I write them, but I hate when I read someone's story and they left off of an awesome cliffhanger and never finish it! Just saying…_

_Also, how did I do with the Ishizu scene? Did I confuse you or not? I think I confused my own self… And what about that Joey and Em' scene?_

_Hehehehehehehehehe… Review please!_


	5. Chapter Four: Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**AN-**YAY! Chapter number four! I am working my butt off on these! I was indecisive on how to begin this chapter, so I decided to make this a NORMAL POV, meaning that it's in your prospective now (I've wanted to try this for a while, so I hope it works! And, a review could help me!).

Another/Author Note: I'm so sorry for making these chapters so long! I didn't mean for it to happen! ^_^u

I've got a plan for Emily, Joey, and Seto… **evil laugh** And, I have a wonderful idea on how to end this awesome story! I'm not telling… :p

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… Infinite sad face…

_**WARNING: This chapter is going to be violent, and there is also going to be a rape scene. I will say when the rape scene is coming, but if this offends you very easily, please go to the next chapter.**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
**

Seto jumped out of his limo, unsure of what had happened to Emily and Joey within the last fifteen minutes. As he ran towards the north entrance of the park, he could see Yugi's group come from the south entrance.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled as he stopped and the rest caught up to them.

"Are you serious about what you said? That they've been captured?" Téa asked as Seto nodded, crossing his arms.

"We need to find Emily's stuff… Her purse, her cell phone, anything at all." Seto announced as everyone split up, looking for anything. After a good few minutes of searching, Yugi yelled, "Hey! I found something!"

Everyone ran over to his side as Seto picked up her cell phone and purse that were behind a park bench.

"Kaiba, do you have any idea where they are? And do you know who would take them?" Yami questioned as Seto grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll know the first question now." He answered his cell. "Mokuba?"

_"I got the address brother!"_

"What is it? Someone remember this address!" He said to someone as Duke grabbed a pen from his pocket and got ready to wrote on his hand. "Okay, tell me Mokuba."

_"It's 234 Hilltop Street."_

"Two thirty-four Hilltop Street." Seto repeated as Duke wrote it down. "Thanks, Mokuba."

_"No problem. But, I know the place."_

"What do you mean you know that place?" Everyone looked up at him.

_"I mean… I've passed the place before on our way home…"_

"Seto?" Yugi said as Seto looked down at him. He listened to both of them uttered at the same time, "That's Joey's address."

"Mokuba, don't tell anyone what is going on. I'll call you when we get them back, okay?"

_"Alright, but be careful!"_

"I will." And he put the phone away. "I have a feeling that this is not going to be safe… So, I'm going to go, by myself."

"Let me go with you." Yami stepped up as Yugi frowned, holding his arm. He looked down at his hikari, smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and so will the others. We'll make them pay." Yugi nodded and moved back towards Tristian, Duke, and Téa.

"Fine, but you're on your own." Seto uttered as Yami nodded and they moved towards the limo. "How far away is that address?"

"If I remember, it's a good distance… We could run if you want to get there faster."

"Okay. We'll run." He said to Yami as he turned to his driver. "Go on back to the mansion. I'll call when we need assistance." His driver nodded and drove out, leaving them behind. "Let's go."

Yami nodded and they ran towards Joey's house, hoping that nothing horrible has happened yet to their friends…

* * *

Joey opened his eyes, slowly, as he saw it was very dark, with very little light that was shining in. He heard nothing as he sat up, slowly, noticing that his hands and legs were tied. Joey looked around to find something, or someone, and found Emily on the ground, a few feet away from him. He rolled over to her as he sighed.

_We can't be… This looks like the basement that the people in my apartment used to use for storage, but now it's deserted! Wait! Why did they bring us here? _

He heard a moan as Emily opened her eyes, slowly, and saw Joey behind her.

"Joey?" She whispered as he nodded and she sat up.

"Don't try to move a lot… They tied us up pretty good…" He pointed out as she nodded, putting her head down.

"Why did they capture us? It doesn't make sense…" She uttered as she put her head on Joey's shoulder. "And my head hurts…"

"Mine too, now that ya mentioned it…" He put his head on her shoulder, trying to get rid of the pain. "Other than your head, you're okay everywhere else? They did hit your stomach hard…"

Emily closed her eyes and nodded. She didn't think about the pain until he mentioned it.

"Joey…" She stopped as she heard footsteps and the door opened up, more like it was flung opened, as five guys walked in. She moved a little bit away from Joey as they glanced up at their enemies.

"Well, well, well… If I don't believe it… These two woke up after all…" A young woman uttered as she moved closer to Joey. "After all, this one was feisty… And I love mine feisty." She smiled as Joey inched away from her. She frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Give him some time to cool off, Feather." A rough man, around his late thirty's murmured as she huffed and sat in a chair. He shook his head and walked over to Emily, another man followed behind him.

"What are you going to do with this one, Triton?" The other asked as Triton bent down to her height. She gasped softly as he put his hand on her face, closing her eyes.

"She'll be lovely… But, I'll leave it to the other one over there." He pointed to his left as two more guys walked behind him. "But, let them get scared…" Emily looked over to Joey, trying to stay calm, where he was looking at her back.

One of the two men walked over to Joey, smiling evilly.

"Well, I'll be damned… If it isn't my poor piece of shit that's called my son."

Joey gasped as Emily gulped.

"D-dad?" Joey stuttered out as his father slapped him in his face, making him fall to the floor.

"Don't call me dad. I'm not related to you, you damned mutt." Emily gulped as he looked over to her. "Oh, is that the piece of shit I saw you with last night?"

"Watch your mouth!" Joey yelled as I glanced down at Joey, then up at his father. He ignored him as Joey turned to face me.

"Well, I saw that you were with some guys, even that sorry-excuse-for-a-rich-ass Seto Kaiba. Man, if I didn't know better," He leaned towards her, smiling, "I would think you're a slut."

She spit in his face as he slapped her in the face, hard, as the men were holding Emily up.

"Don't you dare… call me… a slut!" Emily yelled, as her face was red from the slap.

"I'll call you and the mutt whatever I wanna… And there's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed, and the others joined in, as he felt someone kick him from behind.

Joey jumped in, his ropes ripped from his arms and legs, as he landed a punch to his dad's face. He jumped over to the others and beat the crap out of Triton, making sure he was a bloody pulp before moving onto the other.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll d-do anything y-you say!" He uttered as Joey moved back to me, ripping up the ropes.

"J-joey?" She murmured as Emily saw his eyes. Before, they looked purple-ish, a not-so-normal color, but now they were back to his normal amber color. He held her close to himself as Joey's dad and Triton moved away from both of them. Feather and the other two looked onward, trying to remember what their mission was.

"Triton?" Triton looked over at the other two guys, Lion and Bear, as he nodded. They nodded to Feather as she smiled, grabbing a syringe from the table.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked as Emily nodded, holding onto Joey for dear life.

"But you won't be…" Feather yelled as Joey turned and saw the needle impale his arm as Joey yelled in pain, falling in pain.

"JOEY!" Emily yelled as the Bear and Lion grabbed her and dragged her away from Joey. "Let me go!"

"Not until…" Triton got up, slowly, holding his abdomen, "…we get some entertainment. You gave… us a good show, but… I hate when the end… is a cliffhanger…" He uttered as Joey was glaring up at Feather, then looked towards Emily.

"E-emily…" He yelled as Feather got off of him, knowing that he wouldn't fight back.

"I've gave him the solution… He'll be in this paralyzed state until you guys have your fun… Then," she smiled, "I'll get to have my fun with this toy." She laughed as Emily gasped, trying to escape the guys.

"J-joey!" She cried out as Bear inserted a syringe into her arm, as well, and waited for the medicine to kick in. After a minute or so, Emily fell towards the ground, as Lion smiled taking off his shirt.

"Now, to have our fun…" He announced, as Joey couldn't blink, couldn't move a muscle, nothing.

_N-no! I have to move… I have to get to Emily… They can't do this to her! Not in front of me!

* * *

_

Seto and Yami were out of breath as they made it to the apartment. Seto gripped his chest, Yami in suit, as they glanced at each other.

"You felt… the pain too, didn't you?" Seto asked as Yami nodded.

"I don't get it… Why would we… experience any pain?"

"I don't know… But, if what Mokuba said to me, Emily's headband should be here…" They looked upstairs, as a lady came outside.

"Can I help you guys out?" She asked as Yami nodded.

"Yes. We're looking for two of our friends…" Yami described their features as she closed her eyes, and opened them up.

"I have seen them. They would be downstairs, in the storage room…"

"Let's go!" Seto yelled as she gave a key to Yami.

Yami and Seto jumped from the last set of stairs, running towards the back of the apartments as they moaned.

"Which one are they in?" Seto yelled as Yami ran to one apartment.

"I feel that it's this one." Yami pointed as Seto followed behind him. They heard footsteps and Yami put the key in his pocket. They turned around and saw around six guys that surrounded them.

"Well, lookie here. We got some trespassers!" One uttered as some popped their knuckles, smiling towards them. They were back and back as Seto looked to his left, then to his right.

One of the guys took out a photo and showed off to another.

"Look, it's the pharaoh, and the prince, his loyal steed."

"Oh that's it. Yami, I'm taking their sorry asses down." Seto said as Yami nodded.

"I won't blame you." Yami uttered as another snickered.

"You better hope you can beat us. Your friends won't last long."

Yami frowned and put his fists up. "Seto… let me join you."

"Be my guest." Seto pointed out as they went after a few guys, starting to kick some sorry butt, however more were coming around the corner as if they were never going to start coming.

* * *

_**WARNING: Rape Scene!**_

"There… She's finally settled down." Bear pointed out as Lion grinned just like a lion that was getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"Good. I've been waiting for this." He murmured as Emily glared up at him, unable to move nothing but her eyes.

"Do what you need to do… I'll take my leave…" Triton uttered as Feather helped him up, along with Joey's dad, and Bear walked over to Joey, making sure he didn't move at all. "You only got fifteen minutes for the medicine to wear off… Make it quick."

"Oh, that won't be hard." Lion smiled as he took off Emily's dress by ripping it up from the bottom to the top, by her breasts. "Oh, I love this wonderful view…" He caressed her breasts, making Emily moan a little, as she shut her eyes, trying to hide the pain.

"Get… off… of her…" Joey whispered softly as he couldn't bear to watch this happen before his eyes.

"Oh… And she enjoys it. Well, sorry that this has to be quick…" He grinned as he took off her bra.

Emily gasped, not knowing how cold it really was down here, as Lion took his belt off, and took his pants off, slowly. He lowered himself upon her as he licked her breasts, hoping that she wouldn't forget this anytime soon. She groaned as he moved down towards her undies. She looked down, unable to see what he was doing because of the lighting, and started to cry the moment his pants started to come off, revealing the bulge in his boxers. Emily tried to make noises, other than grunts, but failed.

"Awww… She wants me to go further… I can't believe that what the boss said was true… She _is_ a slut…" Lion purred as he took of her undies, finally revealing herself to the person she didn't even want.

_I was waiting… For the guy… N-not this one… I can't let Joey see this… I just c-can't!_

He took off his boxers, revealing his manhood to her, as she closed her eyes, wanting the pain to end. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially Joey. She was crying the moment his manhood was pushed against her thighs. She bit her lip, making blood come, as she looked over at Joey. His eyes were glaring over at her, but really, they were glaring up at Lion, the one who was going to take away everything from her.

Lion leaned in, smiling, as he took his own erected manhood, and penetrated Emily. She cried out in pain, yelling as loud as she could, as Joey's eyes closed as he gripped his fists.

_I have some feeling… Let me move my arms…_

He moved his arms. Bear was watching all the action over there as Joey smiled.

_I can move, slightly! _

Lion was going in and out, grunting, and sounding very frustrated.

"She's so damn… tight! Damn, she's a virgin!" Joey got up, and ran towards Bear, punching him out cold and made his way towards Lion as Emily's tears blinded her eyes and Lion huffed, pulling himself out of Emily's entrance. "Well, guess she's not one no more!" He laughed as Joey's eyes changed color, back to purple, and ran over to Lion, punching him out cold. No, not even punching him out cold. He tried to beat the living out of him.

"You… just hurt… a girl! I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you!" Joey yelled as Lion's face was being beat in so hard that Joey had to force himself to stop. He got up, his shirt covered in blood, as he moved over to Emily… He fell to his knees as soon as Emily moved her fingers, then her hand, then her arm.

"Joey…" She whispered so softly that Joey's eyes welled up with tears.

"I-I'm so… sorry… Emily…" He uttered as the doors flung open, revealing two silhouettes. Joey got up and stood in front of Emily. "You will not hurt her no more! Get the hell away from us!"

"Joey! It's us!" Yami yelled as Joey's eye color went back to normal and fell to the ground. Yami and Seto walked over to them, Yami gasping at what happened. Joey turned around and saw Emily had move into a fetal position. "Oh, no… We're too late…"

"W-we need to get her out of here…" Seto murmured as he gave his trench coat to Emily, covering her up, and she swayed his hands away.

"Emily, it's us. We're g-going to help you." Yami was even choking on his own words as Joey bent over to Emily.

"Please… Let us help you… Please." Joey whispered into her ear as Emily cried, her tears not stopping. She turned around and put her arms around Joey's neck. Joey picked her up and held her close to his body. They walked out, kind of briskly, as Joey frowned, putting his head down, as they made it outside.

"We can't take her to a normal hospital…" Yami whispered into Seto's ear as he nodded.

"We'll go back to my mansion… I have a little hospital downstairs and it'll be good for her…" He pointed out as they ran to the closest curb, and Seto grabbed his cell phone and put his head down. "I need a limo. I'll be at the park. Be there as soon as possible." Seto turned to see Emily passed out in Joey's arms. Yami turned to check on them as Seto turned back around. "And the medical room needs to be ready. I need my family doctor there and nurses."

He put the phone away as he closed his eyes and they walked off to the park, hoping to meet the limo halfway there.

_**End of Rape Scene

* * *

**_

Yami had called everyone to go home as Yugi yelled over the phone,

_"But, I can't leave without you!"_ Yami sighed as they were in the limo, only a few minutes away from the mansion.

"Yugi, go home, please. Joey and Emily… They need to be taken care of. Once I help them, I'll come home. Don't worry." Yami assured as Yugi moaned over the phone.

_"Fine… I'll wait for you at home."_

Yami sighed again and put the phone back on its receiver, hoping the others will get the memo. Ever since the accident… Joey hasn't taken his eyes off of Emily.

_I can't believe this happened… Emily… I want to kill those assholes so bad. She wasn't supposed to be in the middle of this! Well… Neither was the mutt either… His dad turned on him and went after them… That's cold…_

Seto shook his head as Joey's tears started to ease up, but still didn't stop flowing. Yami wanted to say something, but decided not to say anything.

"We're here." Seto uttered as Joey looked out the window and saw the mansion in plain view. They got out, as Joey still held onto Emily. Seto remembered the maid put Mokuba to bed, which was good.

_He doesn't need to see this._

They walked through the front door as Seto's doctor, Doctor Okaniwa, walked by his side.

"I'm sure you got the information." He said as Okaniwa nodded.

"Yes. I did." He looked down at Emily and sighed. "Those men should be punished, hard." Joey didn't say anything, not a word.

They walked downstairs and Seto turned on a light, revealing a few rooms, and an operating room, as well as several open beds.

"Put her there." A nurse ushered as Joey followed her orders. "And sit down over there. I'll treat your wounds." He nodded and didn't say anything.

Yami walked next to Seto crossing his arms. "If Joey witnessed everything, and he's like this, Emily's going to be in a more worse state." Seto nodded and closed his eyes.

"We'll wait until she wakes up. In the meantime, I'll treat her wounds." Okaniwa told the guys as Seto opened his eyes.

_Physical wounds are easily to treat than the internal wounds… She'll be feeling them for a long time… But-_

Seto looked over at Joey, as he didn't even wince in pain when the nurse put peroxide on an open wound on his face.

_-how long does it take for those wounds heal? Or, will they even heal after all the treatments?_

"I'm going to go home." Yami murmured as Seto jumped out of his thoughts.

"Okay. Tell the others to not come until some wounds have healed." Seto pointed out as Yami nodded. "Take one of my limo's… I don't… mind." He nodded and walked off, waving at Joey. He didn't move, as Yami walked upstairs, closing the doors.

"Mister Kaiba." He turned to see Doctor Okaniwa at his side.

"How is she?"

"Her vitals are stable and everything is fine. Her wounds will just need to be healed. Her stomach has been bruised, and her head has been stitched up."

Seto looked over at Emily, trying to remain focus.

"Umm… I hate to ask, but I didn't want to say this…"

Seto looked back at the doctor again.

"She's been… raped…" The doctor whispered as Seto nodded. "…I want her checked out ASAP. She could be…" He didn't finish the words as Seto put his head down on her bed, trying to not get mad, sad, anything.

"Thank you… Doctor… I need time…" Seto uttered as the doctor nodded, and ushered his nurse to follow him.

"I have finished you stitches, so leave them in for a good week, and you'll be good as new." She promised as he looked up, and nodded. He watched her leave as Joey noticed Seto had his head down on the bed.

Joey walked over to the bed, holding his tears back as Seto got up from a chair.

"Please… Watch over her."

"I can't." Seto looked over at Joey.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"She got hurt tonight, Kaiba! I can't watch her again! I didn't protect her!" He yelled as he put his head on the bed.

"Joey-"

"I saw everything! They drugged us both… And made me see everything… That happened… With her…" His tears were running onto his cheek as Seto put his head down. "How can we go back to our… normal lives after this?"

Seto walked over to Joey, now between Emily and Joey, as he put his arm around Joey. Joey looked up, as Seto's eyes were getting teary-eyed.

"I should have gone with you both… She… Emily wanted me to go with her, and if I did, you two… You two would have never gotten hurt! Damn it!" Seto yelled as he cried tears. Joey was in shock, but tried to not show it.

"Kaiba…"

"You both are going to stay here. Forever." Seto uttered, as Joey didn't move.

Joey put his head on the bed and Seto put his head down on Joey's head. Joey gripped Emily's hand, and Emily's hand, unknown to them both, gripped Joey and Seto's hands. (Seto's hand was ontop of Emily's, and Joey's hand was atop Seto's hand.) Neither of them did care; they only cared that they were all safe, for now.

It was all a chain reaction. Everything seemed to happen for a reason, but the reason was still unknown.

* * *

After what seemed to be a couple long days, Emily opened her eyes. Joey was sleeping on her left, and Seto on her right. She didn't know why she was here, and why they were each holding her hand's, but she noticed something that she probably should have never seen: Seto and Joey's other hands held each others. It was like a giant triangle.

"Is this supposed to be… a love triangle?" She murmured as Joey opened his eyes, making Emily lay back down, fast and close her eyes. Joey sat up, not even noticing that Emily was faking asleep. Joey looked over to Seto, still asleep, as he got up, moving his hand away from theirs.

"I wished she would wake… It's been two days…" He murmured to himself as he crossed his arms. A nurse came in, the one that has been here for two days-her name was Sara-as Joey got up.

"Has she awakened yet?" She asked as Joey shook his head.

"No. We've been here since Saturday, and nothing… I'm starting to worry… I know that what happened to her…" Joey trailed off as Sara nodded. Emily peeked through her eyes, and sighed, very softly.

"I know. We need to make sure that she won't…" Sara trailed her words and made them softer. Emily couldn't hear what she was saying, but decided to wake the moment Seto woke. That way, it wouldn't look weird. Sort of…

Joey walked over to Emily's bed and glanced up at her, then the monitors, then back at Seto.

_It's nice that Seto has stayed by her bedside… Wait. When have I called him Seto? Oh, God… Emily, please wake up! I'm going insane!_

Seto opened his eyes, slowly, and looked over at Joey, who looked at him.

"How are you this morning?" Joey asked, as Seto rubbed his eyes.

"Tired… Has she-"

"Nope, nothing. I hope she will wake soon."

Emily was waiting for the perfect time to open her eyes, but not now. She was trying to find out what happened to her days ago.

_What happened two days ago? Why can't I remember?_

She fell into a deep sleep as a nightmare occurred.

_"Joey…" Joey's eyes welled up with tears._

_**Emily…**_

"_I-I'm so… sorry… Emily…" He uttered as the doors flung open, revealing two silhouettes. "You will not hurt her no more! Get the hell away from us!" _

_ "Joey! It's us!" Yami gasping at what happened. Joey turned around and saw Emily move into a fetal position. "Oh, no… We're too late…"_

_**You need to wake up… They will be able to help you.**_

_ "W-we need to get her out of here…" Seto murmured as he gave his trench coat to Emily and she swayed his hands away._

_ "Emily, it's us. We're g-going to help you." Yami was even choking on his own words._

**Who are you?**

_ "Please… Let us help you… Please." Joey whispered into her ear as she turned around and put her arms around Joey's neck. _

"_She can't be taken to a normal hospital…" Yami whispered into Seto's ear as he nodded._

**Why can't I go to a hospital? I'm sure I'm… fine…**

_**You've been hurt… And I couldn't protect you…**_

** Huh?**

_ "We'll go back to my mansion… I have a little hospital downstairs and it'll be good for her…" Seto grabbed his cell phone and put his head down. "I need a limo. I'll be at the park. Be there as soon as possible." Yami turned to check on them as Seto turned back around. "And the medical room needs to be ready. I need my family doctor there and nurses." _

_**Emily… I'm sorry for not… helping you…**_

Emily opened her eyes, not seeing Seto or Joey, but the spirit that was within her: Mana.

**Mana… What do you mean? Don't apologize.**

_**And Mahad was there too! And he couldn't do anything either!**_

Mana was crying now as Emily flew over to her as she comforted her.

**It's nothing. I'm sure a few stitches will fix me up and then you'll be-**

_**You were raped Emily!**_

** I was what?**

Emily flew away from Mana as she fell to her knees.

_**You were kidnapped and this guy paralyzed you, hoping to get me instead of you! I-I didn't mean for you to get hurt… And Mahad was captured as well.**_

Emily was in shock, not able to move her body at all. She was that shocked and she started to shake.

_**E-emily?**_

** N-no… I couldn't be… NO!**

Joey and Seto jumped up as they saw Emily turn in her sleep, and starting to shake convulsively.

"Emily!" Seto yelled as Joey went to go get the nurse. "Wake up!" He yelled at her as he put his hands on her arms, trying to stop her from shaking.

"N-no!" Emily yelled as Joey got Sara, and she started to go find Doctor Okaniwa.

"Emily!" Joey yelled as he put his hands on her legs, trying to help her stop shaking, as Seto was trying to do.

"NO!" Emily cried out as Joey decided to make a daring move. He leaned in to her lips and kissed her. Seto's eyes grew, a little, as Emily started to relax, and stopped shaking. She put her hands onto Joey's face as a bright light appeared, making Seto close his eyes.

"What's going on?" Doctor Okaniwa called out as the light disappeared.

"I don't even kno- What the-?" Seto looked over to the bed and saw two completely different people in Emily and Joey's places. "W-who are you?" Seto asked as Emily's eyes opened up, along with Joey's as they yelled.

"Who are you?" Emily yelled as she pointed to Joey.

"Who the hell are you?" Joey yelled as he pointed to Seto.

"Hold on, calm down." Seto walked over to them as the doctor and nurse left, hoping Seto would get it all worked out.

"Who the hell are- Seto?" Joey's voice changed as he walked over to Seto.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Seto you mutt-and when has your voice started to changed? I'm sure you went through puberty a few years ago."

"Wait. I remember Ishizu saying something…" Emily pointed out as her voice started to change.

"Ishizu Ishtar?"

"Yeah. She said that… there were these guys coming after us, a growing evil… And that we are reincarnates of people from the Pharaoh's court from long ago…" Emily explained as she yelped. "We've changed into them!" She looked down and saw that her body was much tanner than ever before. "I'm Mana!" She yelled as she looked over at Joey, who was looking over at Mana (AN-I'll call her Mana when she transforms).

"Mana…" Seto said, slowly, as she looked over at them both. "I'm so damn confused!" He put his hand in his hair as Joey moved over to him.

"Isn't that like our Seto? A confused little one." He laughed as Mana jumped in the laughter.

"Mahad, you're funny."

"Is that who I am?" Joey walked over to a mirror and saw that his hair was a different color, brunette, and different eye color, again. "Mahad… This is Mahad…" He whispered to himself as he walked over to the others.

"My head is killing me." Seto announced as Mana smiled.

"That's okay. Ours were as well; so I guess we should start explain… Eh, Mahad?" Mana smiled as Mahad nodded

"Okay… Let me sit down…" Seto uttered as he sat down, Mahad sitting on the bed crossing him arms.

"So, where do I begin?"

* * *

After a long, and I mean, **_long talk_**, Seto seemed to comprehend everything now.

"So, Ishizu said that there is this evil force that was out to get us, and I mean, us right?" Mana nodded. "And that we need to come together again and save our world?" She nodded again. "So, that's what the ring was for…"

"You got a ring as well?" Mahad pointed out as Seto nodded.

"Yeah. It's in my desk at home, in my office."

"Well, if you wanna control the inner spirit within you, you have to take the ring, put it on, and your inner you will be released." Mana described as Seto crossed his arms.

"So, how are you two supposed to get back to normal?"

"Oh well… I don't know…" Mana laughed as Mahad shook his head.

"It's simple. The way we transformed is the way we change back." Mahad pointed out as Mana blushed.

"Seriously? Could we say a spell? Like, can we say '_Back to our normal selves_'and that's it?" Mana suggested as Mahad shook his head.

"Mana… Be serious."

"But, what if you change in a middle of danger? How do you guys change back?" Seto wondered as Mahad turned to face him.

"The ring. It's what connects us all. Oh," Mahad walked over to Mana, "make sure Joey finds his ring. Ask him where it's at."

"Why not ask him yourself?"

"We each have our own mind. Everything we have is our own, except for the body. The only way to save your world is by destroying the evil with these bodies." Mahad described as Seto nodded.

"Will our bodies… we destroyed?" Seto asked, a little concerned.

"We will never know until it's over." Mana pointed out as Mahad grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Until we meet again, Prince Seto." Mahad said as he leaned in to Mana.

"Wait. _Prince _Seto? What the hell is going on?" Seto jumped up as soon as the light disappeared, returning Mana and Mahad into Emily and Joey, respectively.

"What happened?" Joey asked, as he didn't even notice he was holding onto Emily's hand.

"Don't ask. I'm so damn lost… Let's just say that you two are more than friends." Seto uttered as Emily and Joey looked at each other and Joey moved away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Seto?" Emily asked as Seto turned around and his back faced them.

_Why do I have feelings for her? Why should I care?_

"N-nothing. I'm going to leave you two, so…" Seto was getting frustrated and walked out the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked as Joey shrugged.

"Who knows?" Joey said as Sara and Doctor Okaniwa walked in.

"Emily… How are you feeling?" Sara asked as the doctor checked her stats.

"Fine…" She assured as Sara nodded, writing on her clipboard. She gave it to the doctor as Joey glanced over at Sara.

"Sara." She looked over at Joey. "Are you going to do th'…" Sara nodded as Emily looked back at them.

"What are you t-talking about?" Emily asked as Joey closed his eyes and held her hand.

"Emily… After your _traumatic_ event… We need to check to see if he left anything." Doctor Okaniwa pointed out as Emily glanced to Joey.

_**Emily… What I did say was true… Be strong! **_

"I was… raped?" Emily whispered softly as Joey looked down as Sara got the stuff prepared for the test.

"Emily. I need you to be calm." Sara told her as Emily was sat up and her feet were put up as if she was going to give birth. She looked over to the doctor and talked to him for a moment.

"I'm scared…" Emily whispered as she gripped Joey's hand.

"Let's begin." Sara said as she grabbed a tool and placed it down on Emily's vagina.

"It's cold!" Emily cried out as Sara nodded.

"If you need me to stop, I'll stop. Just say when you want me to." Emily nodded as Sara continued. Doctor Okaniwa sat behind Emily as Sara wrote stuff down.

"Emily."

"Joey." She uttered as she gripped his hand and closed her eyes.

"Doctor Okaniwa, come here." He followed Sara's command as he checked her clipboard. Sara went off to turn off the lights and gave each of them a pair of glasses.

"What are these for?" Emily asked.

"These are for protection from the ultraviolet light. It's to check to see if the male in question had ejaculated on you." Sara softly said as Joey turned his head. Emily frowned and closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna see." Emily murmured as Joey put her head on his chest.

"It's okay. I won't let you." Joey uttered as Sara turned on the light and check between her legs, on her stomach, and around her vagina.

Sara wrote some stuff on her clipboard and Doctor Okaniwa nodded.

"Emily?" Emily looked over at Sara.

"Yeah?"

"Where are your clothes?"

Emily looked at Joey and nodded. "Her clothes are over at my apartment's basement." Okaniwa nodded and walked off to make a call, as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Okaniwa asked as Seto walked in the room.

"Seto." Emily gasped as he held a bag.

"Her clothes are in this bag… I had some friends at the police department bring them over here. I hope…" He gave them to Okaniwa. "I hope that they'll help…"

Okaniwa nodded and gave his a smile.

"They will." Okaniwa put them off to the side as Sara frowned.

"Listen Emily." Seto walked over to the little group and held her other hand. "I have to go inside and scrap some of the vaginal walls. This may hurt a little." She inserted a tool inside Emily as she gasped and yelled.

"It hurts!" She yelled as Emily grabbed Joey's back, trying to not cry, but her tears started to fall. "S-stop! STOP! PLEASE!" Emily cried as Sara pulled the tool out and backed away from Emily. "I don't want to do this anymore…" Sara nodded and put the tool inside a bag and marked Emily's name on it.

"We need to take this to forensics." Okaniwa uttered as Sara nodded and grabbed the stuff.

"I'll go." Sara murmured and walked off with the stuff in her hands.

Emily still held onto Joey, tightly, as Seto noticed the bond they had.

_They seem to be like a brother and sister to each other. But, I feel that they are going to be more than that… _

Emily was able to put her legs down as soon as Doctor Okaniwa helped her out. Joey held onto her, not wanting to let go.

_I can't be jealous. I _never_ get jealous. Besides… Joey's not my type, nor is Emily._

Okaniwa took out Emily's IV's.

"Let Emily stay here until tomorrow morning." Okaniwa uttered as Joey let go of Emily and she nodded. She held onto Joey's hand as he smiled.

"I'll stay with you, so you'll be okay." Joey assured as Emily smiled and nodded.

_But why do I feel so giddy around them?_

Seto walked outside, giving them some _alone_ time.

_Why do I feel that I love them so much that I'll do anything to protect them? _

He walked upstairs, to the first floor, and to his room. But, without even knowing it, he was crying. He wasn't crying for the fact that he actually realized that he loves them both. He was crying because he actually loves Joey even more.

* * *

**Sighs**

_I. Did. It! I finished this chapter! What did you all think about the rape scene? Bad, good, etc. And about the Mana and Mahad part: was that confusing as well? I hope not! But, it'll all come together towards the next few chapties! _

_Oh, and what did you think about me finally introducing Seto's (actual) love to Emily and Joey? I think that the last part is my favorite, but that's just me. :p_

_ALSO, and Mana and Mahad **ARE NOT** going to be a pairing. Trust me-it's all going to be on the teacher-student bond they had in the anime._


	6. Chapter Five: I Run To You

**AN-**Yay! Chapter 5 is up! I decided to upload this b/c I got another review from ANOTHER story that I finished a while back, and you can thank that person b/c I'm in a good mood AND decided to upload this chaptie! :)

And the next chapter is kinda hard for me to type... I don't really like to type duel scenes- Oops! Oh, poopie... I just told you what was gonna happen in the next chapter. *snaps her fingers* Oh well... :p

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do owe some TCG cards! Lol

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five – I Run To You**

It's been one week since Emily and Joey's kidnap. She was getting better, but she was always having nightmares, and always waking up in a cold sweat. Emily walked downstairs, towards the kitchen, and ironically found someone else down there as well.

"Mokuba?"

"Oh! Hi, Emily!" He turned as he was grabbing an apple.

"Why are you up?" Emily asked as he shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. Same with you?" She nodded as he tossed her an apple as well. "Well, I blame brother and Joey."

Emily bit into the apple. "Why are you blaming them?"

Mokuba walked over to Emily, holding onto his apple for dear life. "Well, we watched this horror movie-Joey and I finally convinced brother to watch it-and throughout the movie, they would scare me on purpose! I hit them so many times that they will have bruises on them!"

Emily flinched as she heard the word bruises. She turned around, holding onto her apple, and ate into it again.

"Do you wanna get them back?" Emily said, unfazed.

"We can?" Mokuba asked as he grinned as Emily nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I've got an idea… First, we'll get your brother." Mokuba was about to giggle at the idea. "Find the whip cream." Mokuba walked to the fridge and found it in a heartbeat.

"Got it!"

"Then, we need a feather." Mokuba thought for a moment and found a feather that was near the living room. He ran back with the feather as I held the whip cream. "Okay, here's what we do: We need to make sure Seto's hand is open. Then, I'll put the whip cream in his hand. Then, you take the feather and tickle underneath his nose. Finally, he'll take that hand, full of whip cream, and rub it all in his face!"

Mokuba was laughing as Emily smiled.

"Let's do it!" She nodded as Mokuba led me to Seto's room. She knew where it was, but she wanted to follow instead of lead.

They opened the door, slowly, and walked into his room, quietly. Don't forget: it's late at night, around four, and Emily and Mokuba should actually wait until the morning. But, it'll get Seto and Joey mad! Which Emily couldn't wait any longer!

"Mokuba." She whispered as he nodded. She shook the can, pushing the nozzle and the white cream landed into Seto's opened hand. Emily gasped, softly, as she walked over to Mokuba. She nodded and Mokuba took the feather and played with Seto's nose.

He started to laugh! Emily and Mokuba were trying to not laugh, themselves, and Emily pulled Mokuba back.

"Let me do it. That way, if he wakes up, you can run back to your room fast!" She whispered into Mokuba's ear as they traded their items. Mokuba moved closer to the door as he started to breathe a little more heavily. Emily, however, had to remain focus.

She glanced down at his face.

_Oh, God… I have to ruin this sleeping face tonight… Oh, well. That's why you don't let your younger brother watch scary movies until they are old enough._

She gulped and leaned the feather closer to his nose.

_Can I do this? Man, when Mokuba did this it sure looked easy!_

She tickled his nose as he chuckled-in his sleep-as he took his left hand and rammed it into his nose. Mokuba chucked it out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and Emily was holding her side, trying to not laugh. However, when she held her side, she actually fell in pain, to her knees.

"Ah-Mmm… It hurts!" She held her side as Seto woke up, abruptly, as he glanced down at his hand, then to Emily.

"Emily!" He jumped down to her height. He didn't care about the whip cream that was all over his face. "Did I hit you?"

She shook her head as she clinched her side.

"N-no. My side hurts-AH!" Emily held her side as Seto put her on his bed, checking her temperature, and decided to check the injuries. The bruise on her stomach is barely there now.

"You feel a little warm…" He glanced down at her stomach as he gasped.

_No… She can't be… N-no… _

Seto was awfully quiet, making Emily go pale.

"S-seto?" Emily called out as he held her, tightly, as she gasped.

"You're going to stay here… In this bed." He closed his eyes and smiled. "You're stomach is just hurting you. I'll get some stuff in the morning." Seto lied-about the stomach ache-as Emily nodded and he jumped in the other side of the bed, before grabbing a towel.

"Mokuba told me… You let him watch scary movies…" Seto gulped as he threw the towel down on the floor, after cleaning his face. "…And we were going to get… you back… I was up, and so was he, and I came up with the idea…" Seto nodded as he put Emily in the covers, and himself, holding her hand.

"Emily… It's okay. I'm actually glad you guys decided on whip cream instead of shaving cream."

"I was going to suggest that, but we were in the kitchen…" Emily told as Seto nodded and held her closer to his body. Emily blushed, but closed her eyes. "Seto… I wanna go back to my bed… Please…" She uttered as he shook his head.

"No. You're staying here. No questions."

"Fine… You win…" She murmured as she fell asleep-and a deep one-as Seto smiled and reached for his cell phone.

He went to his contacts and called the family doctor.

"Doctor Okaniwa?" Seto murmured softly.

_"Seto? It's four in the morning… What's wrong?"_

He glanced down at Emily, unsure if he should ask this.

"Emily's tests… Are they back yet?"

_"Well, we probably won't know for another week or so. Maybe a month-"_

"What do you mean A MONTH?" He yelled, not even waking Emily up.

_"Listen. This happens all over the world almost everyday. Some people will be looked at, some others won't. Some even die not knowing if they were raped or not!"_

"I need to know. She, Emily, complained of stomach pain…"

_"Are you serious?"_

"YES! I want to know if she's going to be carrying a child that happened on accident!" He explained as he held his head, trying to not cry.

_"Seto… I'll try everything I can. I can't guarantee anything but, I will do my best. But, to make sure it's nothing else, give her something for her stomach. If then pain persists within this week, still…"_

"I'll let you see her. I got it." Seto uttered as Emily grabbed onto his shirt. "I'll call you if the pain persists…" He hung up and put the phone away.

He looked down at Emily, her medium-length brunette hair laid on one side of her shoulder. He brought her closer to him, holding onto her tightly.

_She can't be pregnant… No way in hell that she can be! Those tests… I need to see those tests! If she is-_

He glanced down, as her eyes filled with tears.

_-We will take care of the baby.

* * *

_

After the incident this morning, Seto woke up with Emily in his arms. He grinned, and left her there, sleeping in his bed. He walked downstairs, sighing, when he saw Joey up.

"Umm…. Morning." Joey spoke as Seto nodded.

"Morning… Did you sleep well?" Joey nodded as Seto grabbed a muffin from the pantry. He opened it up and threw the package away. Joey was eating a blueberry bagel.

"Well, you're in a good mood." Joey pointed out as Seto shrugged.

"Sort of. Emily and Mokuba were trying to play a trick on me and it sort of backfired."

"What happened? Did you get whip cream in your face or something?" Joey suggested as Seto turned and Joey laughed. "They did! Oh, man. Wished I seen that!"

"Joey. We have a serious issue."

"I think you're hair will be okay, and that face of yours too-"

"Emily might be pregnant."

Joey stopped laughing and his smile went straight to a frown.

"What makes you say that Kaiba?" Joey got up as Seto walked over to meet him half way.

"She was complaining of stomach pains, and they wouldn't go away until she fell asleep… I don't know… I might be paranoid." Seto uttered as he sat down at a table, putting his muffin down on a napkin.

"M-maybe she's a little sick! Ya never know!" Joey assured as Seto put his head on his hands.

"I don't even know what the tests are like… We might not even know…" Joey crossed his arms, unsure of what to say of next.

"Did you say anything to her?" Joey asked as Seto shook his head.

"No. And you better not either, mutt. She'll be in such a shock… She might not be able to…" Seto trailed as Joey nodded. He understood, about being in shock.

"If she _is_, and that's a very high _is-_"

"She's going to keep the baby. I know that the baby might remind her of the… incident… But, if she's willing to keep it…"

Joey nodded as he sat next to Seto, finishing his bagel.

"She should."

Seto nodded as he put his head down, making Joey gasp, very, VERY, softly as he saw the glass table have water on it-and it wasn't water-but tears!

"K-kaiba…" He reached for a napkin as Seto grabbed Joey's hand, making both of their hearts skip a beat.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! This cannot be happenin'! Seto let go of my hand!_

_Joey, give me the damn napkin you ass! Geez… I cry and here comes the mutt, leaping into my inner thoughts! Wait, since when did I call him "Joey"? His name is mutt or Wheeler, get that through your thick head Seto!_

Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to let go.

Joey dropped his hand as Seto followed in lieu. Both put their heads down, each hiding their blush from each other.

_Since when have I blushed when Kaiba put his hand on me? I've never liked him! NEVER! _

Joey looked over at Seto, Seto still looking down, putting his head on the table.

_Okay… I've might have had a _slight_, and I mean_ slight_, attraction to him… Ugh! Where is my head going?_

Seto looked out a window trying to get rid of his own blush.

_What the hell is going on? Ever since this morning, my life has been changed… And not for the best! Damn it… And when have I blushed? With the mutt? Did he blush too? Wait-why do I care? Wait-that means-No… Hell no. No way. We can't… No…_

Seto was going into denial; Joey was blushing, again, as they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Where is-Morning!" Emily called out to the guys as they looked up from the ground, and smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Joey called out as Emily giggled.

"Okay-ish. Did he say-"

"Yep. Everything. I have to applaud ya!" Joey pointed out as Emily nodded.

"Don't thank me yet."

Joey gulped and got up from the table as Emily sat down next to Seto.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as Seto looked over at her.

"You seem to be… fine. Are the pains gone?" Emily nodded as Seto sighed. "Good."

"Well, I'm glad you care for my health." Emily whispered as Seto sat up, and got up from his chair, making Emily follow.

"So, what is today's agenda?" Joey wondered as Emily shrugged, and Seto closed his eyes and ate the rest of his muffin. "Hmm… Well, I think we should go out, somewhere. Anywhere."

Emily shot her head up and nodded.

"Sounds good! What do you think, Seto?" Emily asked as Seto shrugged.

"I don't care. I've got to get to work within a few hours, so exclude me from your fun-filled plans." Seto uttered as Emily frowned.

"Well, that's fine." She directed her attention to Joey. "How about we actually go swimming this time? You didn't last time…" Emily ended as Joey nodded.

"Sounds great. Besides, it's supposed to me really hot today, and we can swim in the pool in the back!" Emily nodded. "Let's wait a little bit. Then, let's see what Mokuba thinks."

"Alright. Then, I'll make some lunches afterward." Emily smiled as Joey smiled back.

_She seems to be back to her old self. That's good. She's able to move on._

Seto was about to walk upstairs as he blinked and remembered what he wanted to say to Emily a while back.

"What's up?"

"I need you to come to my office. I have that thing for you." Emily gasped as she followed upstairs, but stopped for a moment.

"Joey, give me about ten minutes. I'll be right back." Joey nodded and walked up with Seto to his home office. The lights were turned on and Seto found the manila folder, with some papers in it.

"Remember when I said that I'll find something about the mutt's family?" Emily glared as Seto sighed. "Well, it seems that the family was covered with more than fleas."

Emily opened it up and saw a couple papers.

"So, his mom and sister DID move out…" She uttered as Seto nodded.

"Not only that, but the hospital did record some of the injuries he had one time… Which was about a year ago."

Emily read the hospital's notes, shaking her head afterwards.

"What did you do with his father? Have they got him?"

Seto glanced to the side.

"I take that as a no…"

"Emily, do remember that his dad and his group of lackeys are after you both."

She looked up at him, giving him the folder.

"What are they after? We're really worth nothing…"

Seto got to her height and shook his head.

"They're after Joey and you, me, and Yami, and possibly Yugi…" He walked over to the window, opening the curtains. "Think about it… Each of us are reincarnates of ancient Egyptian heroes… Believe it or not, they want us on their side."

Emily got up, shaking her head, walking over to him.

"But what are they _really_ after?" She questioned, still confused.

"I don't even know… I figured this out several days ago…"

"Maybe the Millennium items? Maybe the rings?"

"Because they could be worth a lot of money? Geez, these people don't have the brightest minds on earth." Seto pointed out.

"Could it be because we were _powerful_ heroes back then?" Emily suggested as Seto laughed a little, but stopped.

"The only powerful person back then was me." Emily glared at him. "Okay, and so was Yami… And maybe you two, I don't know! Quit glaring at me!" He exclaimed as she rolled my eyes.

"I will. But, what do you think?"

"But, why do they want powerful people, unless-" Seto stopped as he shook his head. "No… They can't form again… We defeated their sorry asses…"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked as Seto turned to face her.

"Nothing. I need to get ready, so go downstairs and have fun with the kids." Emily glared at him. "Fine… Mokuba and the kid. Go!" He shoved her out and shut the door.

"How rude!" She exclaimed and walked downstairs. "Well, if he wants to be rude…"

Seto closed his eyes and walked over to his computer, then picked up the phone, calling a certain person.

"Kaiba here. I need you to do a search on a couple people."

* * *

Mokuba agreed to go swimming with Joey and Emily. Walking outside, Joey had the towels, Emily had the sunscreen, they put on their sunscreen and Mokuba jumped in, getting them wet.

"Mokuba!" Emily cried out as she jumped in, getting Joey wet, again, and frowned.

"Guys! You're getting the towels wet!" Joey exclaimed as he threw the towels down, next to a chair, and jumped in, anyways. He came up as Mokuba splashed him with water. "Not in my eyes! I can't see!" Joey splashed water at Mokuba as Emily moved away from them, getting out of the pool, and found a water gun. A big one, in fact.

She filled it up with water and coughed.

"Now, if you two don't play nice, I'll spray you!" She exclaimed as the guys looked up at her and looked at each other.

"You and what army?" Joey asked as I shook up the gun and pointed at him.

"This army!" Emily grinned. Joey nodded and Mokuba found a float, and jumped onto it. "Now, let me get a little tan." Joey huffed as he got out, letting Mokuba float in peace.

Emily walked over to a chair, lay back, and sighed. She put her gun off to her side as Joey moved over to her, sitting in the same chair next to her. Emily closed her eyes, and put her sunglasses on. She put her hands onto her bath suit, a one piece, and tries to not blush.

_Why do I have to be a girl? Why did I invite Joey? And, why does he have to look so damn hot in his swimming trunks? Well, I know why I asked Joey to come out here and how I'm a girl, but I'm not sure how someone can look so hot-_

Emily shook her head and gulped.

_I think now would be the best time…_

"Joey." He looked over at Emily and she didn't move.

"What?"

"Well… It's something that has been bothering me… And I was going to ask you a while back, but I didn't."

"What is it?" Emily gulped as she sat up and took off her sunglasses, holding them in her hand.

"Umm… I-"

_ What the hell do I say? This seems like I'm treading on personal space, his personal space._

"-Seto talked about what happened the past year a week or so ago."

"Okay…"

"And well… He explained about several things that happened, some in detail, some not…"

Joey sat up and sighed.

"No offense, but will you get to-"

"Seto mentioned the Seal of Orichalcos."

Joey got up and shook his head.

"The rich ass doesn't know how to shut his mouth." Joey pointed out as Emily tilted her head and stayed where she was. Mokuba went in, he said he had to go the bathroom, leaving them alone.

"He didn't go into much detail: Seto said to ask you and Yugi and Yami."

Joey gulped as he put his feet in the pool, sitting on the edge.

"If you don't wanna say anything, I totally understand." Emily got up and walked over to him, not sitting down. "I mean, I was in your space and I should know I shouldn't ask certain stuff… But I seemed so curious, so-"

"You weren't in my space." Emily stopped speaking as Joey sighed, putting his head down onto his hand.

"I really want to get to know all of you before I leave… And no one hasn't speak to me about their lives or anything…" Emily pointed out as Joey nodded.

"We've had a busy week…" He whispered as he shook his head. "Sit here." She glanced down and followed his command.

* * *

As Mokuba was on his way back from the bathroom, the door opened up and his older brother walked in.

"S-seto? You're home early, and I mean, EARLY!" Mokuba exclaimed as he hugged his older brother.

"I know. Everything was up and fine until the electricity went out." Seto frowned as he shook his head. "So, as they are fixing that, which might take a bit, I decided to come home and rest."

"Well, you go rest and come swim with us later." Mokuba called out as Seto stopped and walked to the kitchen, seeing Emily and Joey sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Mokuba." He looked over at his brother. "How about you make some lunch? I'll be down to help you."

"Alright." Mokuba searched for the bread as Seto-you could say-dashed to his room, and within twenty seconds, had his work clothes off and put his swimming trunks on-light blue with dark blue streaks on the side-and ran downstairs where Mokuba was making PB&J sandwiches. "That was fast! And you did decided to go swimming now!" Mokuba smiled as Seto nodded, watching those two outside.

"Mokuba, pour some glasses of milk. Oh, and I'll take it out." Seto said as Mokuba nodded, listening to his brother.

_Hmm… Wheeler better be telling the truth. _

"Here brother!" Mokuba called out as Seto grabbed the tray and Mokuba walked to the door.

"So, how do should I begin?" Joey wondered. "Or, where do I begin?"

"How about you describe what this Seal of Orichalcos is then start off your story?" Emily suggested as Joey nodded.

"The Seal of Orichalcos-"

"-is dangerous. It's claimed a lot of lives."

Joey frowned as Seto interrupted. He walked over to them, Mokuba behind him, with sandwiches and drinks.

"Thanks for ruining my parade."

"You're welcome." Seto uttered as Joey huffed and grabbed a sandwich. "So, the Seal of Orichalcos could be used to claim a victim's soul. It can also bring out the _evil_ in most people."

"Yeah…" Joey murmured. "It happened to Yami."

"What happened?" Emily asked as Mokuba walked towards the house, apparently watching us.

"While Yami was sharing Yugi's body, Yami possessed the Seal of Orichalcos and as Yami lost the duel, the seal was coming around his body… And Yugi decided to have his soul taken instead of Yami's…"

Emily gasped, a horrid look on her face as she turned around.

"Did this happen to both of you, too?"

Joey and Seto's eyes grew, but decreased as Emily nodded at the silence.

"I figured."

"E-emily… You know… Uh…" Joey was speechless as Seto walked over to Emily.

"It was, what you call it, destiny. It was going to happen, sooner or later, and well…"

Emily nodded as Seto crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't understand." Joey shot his eyes to Seto as Emily got up from the pool, and closed her eyes.

_I wouldn't understand… Seriously? _

"Emily, I didn't mean it _that _way!" Seto exclaimed as Emily walked away, only to turn around to face him.

"Oh, sure."

"Seto, apologize!" Joey poked at him; literally, as Seto glared over at him, then back at Emily.

"Listen. I'll say this:" She walked over to Seto and Joey. "I'll find a way I would understand." She walked passed them and walked inside as Joey looked at the door, Mokuba looking at Emily, then back at them two.

"Mokuba." Emily called out as Mokuba got up from the couch.

"Yes?"

"You told me that you're brother is working on another version of a RPG game, correct?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. That's why he's been a little late every night, but he came home early today…"

"I'm going to go test it out."

"Why? What did he say to you?"

"Seto? I'm just a little fumed at him, so I'll get back at him."

"E-emily-"

"Get me a limo ready, and don't tell anyone where I'm going."

Mokuba nodded as Emily walked up the stairs, trying to remain calm. She opened her door, ditched her bathing suit, and found her outfit: a blue and white spaghetti strap shirt, along with gray shorts.

She walked over to her bed, and grabbed her notebook, along with a pen, and wrote down a little note.

_Seto and Joey,_

_ I might seem childish doing this, but maybe you'll understand, Seto. I'll go have fun while you guys worry over me. Joey, don't forget about what connects us. _

_Emily_

She was kinda proud of getting back at Seto. This morning didn't count, so she hopes that this'll work.

"Emily." Mokuba walked up to the door. "The limo's here-Oh, and if you're serious about this-"

"Which I am."

"Then make sure you grab your deck, just in case." Emily looked for her deck, and found it in her bag, next to the ring. She put it on and walked over to the door.

"Thank you, Mokuba."

He nodded and she shut her door, smiling at the revenge she was going to get.

* * *

After Emily had been gone for a good twenty minutes, Seto and Joey walked in the mansion, finally working out an apology.

"Do you think it'll work?" Joey asked as Seto nodded.

"Of course. It's fool proof." Seto assured as Mokuba walked upstairs. "Where are you going?"

Mokuba jumped, and turned around, facing them. "N-nowhere. Just going to play video games since nothing's on."

"Huh, I'm sure that there was a Pokémon movie marathon on today, and you _love _Pokémon, Mokuba." His brother remembered as Mokuba gulped as Joey walked over to him.

"Oh, well… I've seen them all."

"Mokuba, you forced me to watch that same exact movie marathon six months ago, and you rented the first five and watched them in one day." Mokuba walked downstairs, slowly, as Seto crossed his arms. "What's going on?"

"I'm not saying… Maybe I'm tired of watching it."

"Yeah, and I'm tired of playing duel monsters." Joey joked as Mokuba sighed.

"If I tell you, will you both quit bothering me?"

"Maybe. So, tell us."

Mokuba sighed, again, as Joey watched him move towards his brother. He looked at them both, knowing he should of said something at the beginning.

"Emily went to Kaiba Corp…"

"Why?" Seto exclaimed as Mokuba nodded.

"She wanted to get back at you, so she's going to go play that RPG game that you were fixing up-"

"It's not even ready to be played with yet! Oh, that girl is in big trouble."

"What should we do? She's going to be there and they'll going to let her in." Mokuba pointed out as Seto shook his head.

"Don't worry." He looked over at Joey. "Go put clothes on, decent ones-" Joey ignored him there. "-And get your deck. And hurry up." They split as they went upstairs-Joey to the left, and Seto to the right.

Mokuba walked upstairs, and noticed a note on Emily's bed. He read it, and before the guys left, he had to show them.

Within five minutes; they were downstairs, decks in their pockets.

"Good. Let's go." Seto said before Mokuba stopped them.

"Emily left this note." Mokuba gave it to Seto as Joey looked over from the side.

"She said, _"Don't forget what connects us."_ I think she meant those rings!" Joey pointed out as Seto nodded and they split up, once again, and within ten minutes, they found their rings.

"Let's go, again." Seto pointed out as they ran out the door, and ran to the nearest limo. "To Kaiba Corp, and fast!" They jumped in and high-tailed it.

* * *

Emily, on the other hand, was moments away from getting into the pod that would lead her to another world.

"So, is it finished?" She asked as the two people, a young lady, and a young man, nodded.

"Definitely. Mister Kaiba was actually going to do a test run of it in a few days, but I'm glad that they sent you." The young lady smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it was only going to be tested for a male body, so we can see if a female body would also work for this as well."

"Ahh! That makes complete sense!" Emily pointed out as the female flashed a card over a panel, and they walked into a room with five pods. Emily walked ahead of them, sighing at the view.

"So, are you ready to take on the RPG world?" The young man asked as Emily nodded.

"Oh, definitely!" She smiled as the doors shut, and Emily turned to the door, jumping a little. "That was a little spooky."

"Well, not as spooky as this is going to be." The young lady uttered as Emily gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, a little anxious.

The young woman took off her lab coat and revealed her to be the woman that captured her a few weeks ago: Feather.

"F-feather?" She cried out as Emily gripped her shirt, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Yes. And I'm amazed on how stupid you are. You didn't even notice anyone else, no guards, nothing."

"Shut up!"

The young man revealed himself to be Lion-the one who actually raped Emily. Emily was in shock, unable to breathe at all.

"Well, I guess you came back for round two!" Lion laughed as Emily couldn't speak. Her memories of what happened her second day here came flashing back. "At least she probably won't give up a fight."

_Now, I really wished that Seto and Joey was- Wait! I don't need them! No… I do… I need them more than ever…_

"S-stay away from me!" Emily cried out as Lion walked over to her, leaving Feather close to the controls.

"What if I don't listen to you?" Lion asked as Emily walked backwards. She noticed that there were no openings as she moaned.

"Just stay away, and no one will be hurt!" Emily yelled as Lion laughed.

"That was a good joke." He grabbed something from his pocket. "No one can hear you from down here. It's good that Kaiba ass knew where to put stuff."

Emily did a defensive move, by hitting him in his groin as he cried in pain, holding the area with one hand. Emily ran to the door as Feather was about to stop her as the door swung opened. Seto and Joey was in front of her, making Emily gasp, tears about to form in her eyes, as Lion leaped over to her and forced her to swallow chlorophyll that was on a washcloth.

"It's those guys again!" Joey cried out as Seto started to throw a punch at Lion, but held Emily in front of him. She opened her eyes, tears forming.

"I'm so… sorry… Seto…" Emily fainted as Seto glared over to Feather, then back at Lion, but then over to Joey. His head was down, his fist clenching at his side.

"What the hell do you guys want now? Haven't you taken what you wanted yet?" Joey yelled as Feather walked coolly over to them both.

"Oh, when Lion took her virginity-" She pointed to Emily. "-that was the only beginning! When we found out that you were both ancient Egyptian heroes, reincarnated, that made us want you both even more! And," She walked towards Seto, grinning, "when we found out that Seto Kaiba was also a reincarnate, we were thrilled that you knew him."

"And it's thanks to you both that you decided to come over here. Now, we have three heroes that'll become our lackeys…" Lion chuckled as Feather giggled. She walked over to him as Joey put his fists up, ready to give a good fight.

"Last time, you knocked us both paralyzed. This time, I can give you a good beating!" Joey cried out as Feather tsked at him.

"If you do, we'll beat up your little girlfriend as well." Feather purred as Joey huffed and put his fists down.

"Don't." Seto uttered as he looked back at Joey. "What do you want us to do?"

Joey glared over at Seto, unfazed that he decided to give up!

"Well, at least you decided to listen." Lion told as Seto crossed his arms. "Get in the pod, and survive the game."

"That's all?" Seto asked as Feather walked over to the control center.

"Sort of. We need another player, or two, before we can start…" Seto glanced over to Joey, and vice versa.

"What are you implying?"

"Call the pharaoh boy." Seto reached for his phone as Joey put his hand onto Seto's hand, holding the cell phone.

"Be serious here. I know she's in danger, but if we call Yami, Yugi will freak out and then-"

"Oh, and invite him too. The more the merrier." Feather called out to them as Seto sighed.

"F-fine… We can't afford anything…"

* * *

Yami and Yugi was walking through Kaiba Corp, very eerie how no one was here, yet it was a Saturday…

"Yugi… What did Joey say over the phone?"

"Just to come down to Kaiba Corp, with our decks, and to wear our rings…" Yugi murmured as Yami looked at his right hand, a light yellow ring shown on his middle finger.

"But, why both of us?" Yami questioned as they made it to the door.

The door opened up as Seto and Joey were looking at them, noticing that Emily was in a pod. Yugi and Yami walked in as Seto gulped.

"We need to play this game, and we need to win, basically." Seto shortened as Yugi nodded, looking over to Feather.

"Oh, guys. These are the assholes that captured us: Feather and Lion." Joey pointed out as Yugi gripped Yami's shirt as he glanced down at him. "Oh, and Lion was the one who…"

Yami's eyes grew and held his control.

"We're all here, so what now?" Yami asked as Yugi was still gripped on him.

"Sit in the pod, put your deck where you need to, and survive the game. If you do, you win. However, we made tweaked this game a bit." Feather described as Yugi let go of his aibou's shirt.

"Why bother with us?" Yugi cried out as Lion looked over to him.

"Because if you don't, we'll turn off the power, making you guys lose yourselves into this game, and your bodies will be ours, forever!" Lion pointed out as Yugi gulped. Joey walked over to the pod right of Emily, then Yugi, followed by Yami, then Seto all go into pods, ones next to each other.

"Now, follow the instructions." Feather called out as the pods closed on them, slowly.

**"Please insert your decks below your left or right hand." **

They listened to the instructions.

** "Now, loading duel deck and persona to game."**

Within moments, they were in the game, however, each were split in pairs as Emily was sent off- away from the others- as the game stopped loading.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, slowly, and noticed he was in a forest area, trees surrounding everywhere his eyes could see. He turned to see Yami only a few feet away from him.

"Yami! Wake up." He nudged his aibou as Yami's eyes opened, slowly, and sat up.

"Where are we?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as if he was waking up from a nap.

"In a huge forest… I don't even think we can find our way out easily…" Yugi murmured as they got up, at the same time, and looked everywhere.

"Well, the first thing we should do is try to find the others." Yami suggested as Yugi nodded, walking towards his left, Yami following behind.

After an awkward few minutes of walking, Yugi stopped walking as Yami walked ahead, but turned around to face Yugi.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… It's just… Why am I here?"

Yami walked over to him as Yugi put his head down.

"Those people, Feather and Lion, only wanted you guys. I only came because I didn't want to be separated from you…" Yami shook his head.

"No it isn't."

"Yami! They only want people who are reincarnates to the ancient Egyptian heroes of your time! What do they want with me?"

Yami was speechless. It was the first time Yugi actually said something that made the pharaoh speechless. He didn't know. He actually didn't want to know.

"Yugi…" Yami had to be creative. He didn't want to see his hikari in tears over this. "It's good that you're with me because…" Yugi looked over at him. "…if they found you… The same thing could happen to you that happened to Emily…" Yami shook his head. "But, since you're here, I know that you're safe and sound. And that's all that matters to me."

Yugi looked down as Yami walked over to him, and hugged his little aibou. He didn't want to lose him, ever, and held onto him tight. Yugi jumped a little, but turned his whole body around and hugged him back.

_I hope everyone else is safe…_

Yugi thought as a bird passed over them, and flying off to another destination.

* * *

Joey and Seto, walking passed a castle, looked all around at their own surroundings.

"So, you said that you created this place?"

"Yes. And to be honest, I didn't put that castle there…" Seto pointed out as Joey crossed his arms.

"Where do you think the others are?" Joey uttered as Seto shrugged.

"Who cares? We'll find them, sooner or later, and then we'll work our way out of this hell hole."

Joey nodded and walked beside Seto, unsure of how to pass the time.

"Well… Do you remember what happened this morning?" Joey brought up as Seto stopped and looked Joey in the eyes.

"Why are you bringing it up now, mutt?" Seto asked as Joey rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Because we need to settle this. I knew that you have feelings for me-"

"I do not!"

"Well don't lie then!"

"You want the truth?"

Joey nodded as Seto put his hands on Joey's shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Here. I'll show you the truth."

Seto leaned into Joey's face, close to his lips, and lightly pushed his lips onto Joey's. Seto's eyes closed, Joey's as well, as the kiss started to deepen.

_I knew it! I so knew it! He likes me! Well, I like him too…_

Seto grabbed Joey's hand and put it above his head, leaning onto a tree for support. As the kiss was going to be intensified, Seto stopped. Both were breathing for air as Joey smiled.

"Listen…" Seto started off. "It's not that I like you… I love you… And I love Emily, too…"

Joey was a little shocked, but nodded. He put his hand into Seto's own as Seto looked up at his blushed lover.

"I understand… I'll give you time to think about your feelings…"

_I need time to think about my feelings as well… He's not th' only one…_

"That's fine… Thanks… Puppy…" He murmured as Joey turned around and looked at him, again.

"Puppy? Since when have you decided to change my nickname?" Joey asked as Seto walked ahead of him, ignoring his pestering. "Seto?" Joey blushed as Seto turned around and glanced at him.

"Since when have you called me by my first name?"

"Since when have you called me puppy?"

Both turned from each other as Joey decided to be the one to grow the guts and walked over to Seto. Both looked up and saw that there was a meadow, in front of them, with butterflies all around.

"Are we dead?" Joey uttered as Seto shook his head and put his hand through his hair.

"This _definitely_ was not in the game…" Seto assured as he walked over to the meadow, Joey behind him, and he was about to pick a flower as a monster appeared out of nowhere, in front of Seto!

"Seto!" Joey cried out as he pulled out a card from his deck and smiled. "Let's go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He threw the card onto his duel disk and within moments, the Red Eyes appeared and attack the monster in one swipe of its hand. It dissolved into the flowers as Seto got up from the ground.

"Thanks… That was too close." Seto pointed out as Joey nodded, and put the Red Eyes back into his deck.

"No problem…" Joey assured as they walked away from the meadow, only to come upon a small lake. "Huh. What's that?" Joey ran through the meadow, ignoring Seto's comment-

"You just saw what happened to me, now you run through it without caution?"

-and bent through the grass, smiling, if only for a moment.

"Well? What did you find?" Seto yelled, not in the meadow, as Joey leaned more towards the grass to find-!

"I just found Emily!" Seto dashed through meadow, ignoring his own comment, and stopped when Joey lifted Emily through the grass. "Although," Joey frowned when he blinked, "she's not in her own clothing…"

Seto looked over Joey's shoulder to see that Emily was in the last outfit that either of them would ever thought of.

She opened her eyes, slowly, and smiled.

"I guess you found me…" She giggled as Joey and Seto looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Uh… Have you looked at your outfit?" Joey blurted out as Emily looked down, smiling.

"I know." She jumped out of Joey's arms, nodding. "I was fighting this big, huge monster-I can't remember the name-so, when I summoned the Dark Magician Girl, the outfit was put on me, and I fought, and I guess I sort of closed my eyes…"

"You fell asleep, right?" Seto suggested as Emily nodded.

"S-sorry!"

"Well, all we have to do is find Yugi and Yami, and we'll be okay." Joey assured as Emily nodded.

"Are you going to change out of that outfit?" Seto murmured under his breath as Emily turned to face him.

"Why? Do you _like the view_?" Emily pointed out as Seto blushed.

"Please, just listen to me for once Emily!" Seto walked ahead as Emily smiled and snapped her fingers. She was back into her old outfit. "Joey!" Emily grinned as she walked up towards him.

"Hmm?"

"Seto was being mean…" Emily called out as Seto gaped as Joey looked around to face him. "I was wearing my super duper great outfit, and he told me to get rid of it."

"Seto…"

"Just move forward you two! Move it!" Seto said as he pushed them through the woods and passed a little lake. Seto frowned as Joey and Emily smiled back.

"Fine, we'll move it." Emily uttered as she stopped Seto and walked ahead of them.

"So, shouldn't we find some clues on how to get the heck outta here?" Joey suggested as Emily nodded.

**"About time you guys thought of something!"**

Emily jumped as she put her hands to her heart, and the guys surrounding her, making her blush.

_What are they doing? I can take care of myself! Well, until I got captured… Never mind…_

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Joey yelled as a person, from the wooded area, appeared. He looked exactly like Lion, but his features were a mixture of the Harpie Brother, and Armed Ninja.

"It's a flying ninja…" Emily pointed out as Lion huffed it off.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, the moment becoming serious again.

"I want to duel one of you sorry losers."

"Good. I'm ready!" Emily said as she walked in front of the guys.

"Emily, don't. Let me do it." Joey put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"But-!"

"No buts. Emily, I don't want you to get hurt, again." Joey pointed out as Emily put her head down as Joey looked over at Lion.

"So, how about we make this interesting?" Lion suggested as Joey nodded.

"How?"

He walked towards Emily, as she put her hands over her chest, and looked at Joey.

"We'll put your girl on the line."

All three gulped at the same time.

"Why put Emily in the middle of this? This is between you and me!" Joey called out as Lion shrugged.

"You wanted to know how to make this interesting, so I am. Follow me to the lake." Lion yelled out as they followed him to the small lake.

"Joey, are you sure about this?" Seto whispered into Joey's ear as he nodded.

"I wanna do this. It's for revenge and I'll win." Joey promised as Lion walked across the lake and turned around as his lightning speed blinded all three of them as Emily was not with the guys no more.

"Hey! Let me go!" Emily cried out as her leg was tied to an anchor, and the anchor was flipped over a tree branch.

"Now, we're going to relieve a memory of your past. That's how I make stuff interesting!" He laughed as Joey gulped.

"Joey… Are you sure you can do this?" Seto asked as Joey nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." He uttered as Seto sighed, watching Lion walk over to Emily.

"Here's how this duel will begin and end. If you win, Emily won't be sacrificed, and you'll be given my deck. However," He put his hand on Emily's face, making her turn away, "if you lose, she'll be drag into the depths of this infinite lake, and she'll be my pawn until you guys can win her back."

Seto turned to Joey as he looked over to Emily and she turned to both of them.

"Do we have a deal, Joey?" Lion asked as Joey looked down at his deck, then back to Emily.

"Don't put Emily through this. She's been through enough of your shit!" Joey pointed out as Lion shrugged.

"Have it your way."

"But," Lion looked over at Joey, "if _I_ lose, you'll let Emily go and take me instead."

"Well," Lion observed, "you're possibly the weakest duelist in this game now-"

"Don't listen to him!" Emily yelled as Joey glared towards Lion.

"Do we have a deal?"

Lion nodded.

"Joey…" Emily murmured as she looked over to Joey. "Do what you can. No matter what…"

"I'll win, Emily. I _will_ win." He assured as she nodded and closed her eyes.

"Joey…" She whispered. "Be careful…"

"Let's duel!" They yelled as Emily grabbed her chest, Seto gripped the side of his trench coat, and Joey drew his five cards, hoping luck is on his side.

* * *

_So sorry that this one was so freakin' long! I tried to end it but oh well… And how about that Joey and Seto scene? Hehehehe… Not too bad, right?_

_Well, I hope you'll like this next chapter! I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself… Yikes! ^_^_


	7. Chapter Six: I Was Here

**AN-**_Yay! Here's the little chapter I had trouble with for awhile... :)_

_I have another story I wanna start ASAP and I think it'll be a successful! And this is a shorter chapter, I think it's the shortest one yet!_

_Enjoy! ^_^  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six – I Was Here**

Seto crossed his arms, unsure on if he should say anything. Emily was still holding onto her shirt, being silent as well.

_Damn it… Joey won't win! He should let me battle in his spot. He shouldn't risk her life!_

"Mutt! Let me take your place!" Seto yelled across the field as Joey turned to face him, hiding his cards to his chest.

"Kaiba, _I_ have to do this." He repeated to Seto as he walked a little closer to the lake's edge. "Trust me."

Seto sighed as Emily looked over at them, putting her hands down at her side.

"Lion!" Emily called out as the guys looked over at her,

Lion looked over to her, crossing his own arms. "What do you want?"

Emily gulped at the tone of his voice towards her. "…I'll make you a deal."

Joey looked up at Emily, then over to Seto, and over to Lion.

"What sort of deal?" Lion asked as Emily gulped.

"If you stop this duel, I'll go in Joey's place."

Lion pondered this as Joey shot his head up over towards Emily.

"What th' hell are you trying to do?" The blond proclaimed as Emily looked over to her.

"Trying to save you! You tried to save me, remember? So, I feel like it was time to return the favor."

"Wheeler, take up her offer!" Seto hollered as Joey closed his eyes and looked down at the water.

"Emily, about your deal…" Emily looked over at Lion, grinning. "I would take it in a heart beat, but-" He points to Joey. "-if he _does_ lose, I'll take you anyways, and maybe a little friend of yours."

Emily glanced over at Seto and Lion just sighed.

"Well, before we begin, we each got to choose a deck master."

Joey looked over at Seto as he crossed his arms.

"Did ya make a copy of the Big Five, Seto?" Joey asked as he shook his head.

"No… I didn't."

"If you both will stop you're flirting, I'll choose my deck master to be Harpie's Brother." Lion's appearance changed into Harpie's Brother, and there was little trace of him as a ninja.

"Whatever…" Joey took his deck out from his duel disk and looked through his deck.

_We wasn't flirting… Yet._

He shook his head and saw several cards he would use.

_Hmm… The Flame Swordsman, Red Eyes… Oh! I got it! Guess I'll use this card._

"I will let the Dark Magician be my deck master!" Joey showed the card to everyone as the Dark Magician was behind him, in his purple mage getup.

"Fine by me. And we start out with 8000 LP." Lion uttered as he drew five cards, and Joey followed in suit.

"Weirdos go first."

"Ha. Go Joseph!" Joey rolled his eyes as Lion actually drew a card and looked at his hand.

"I play Kojikocy (ATK:1500/DEF:1200) face up in defense mode, then I'll lay this card down and end my turn."

Joey drew a card.

_Hmm… I can play Gearfried… Then, I could lay down Skull Dice…_

"Alright, I'll play this: Gearfried, the Iron Knight, in attack mode!"

Gearfried appeared on the field.

"Get 'im Joey!" Emily called out as he nodded.

"Gearfried, attack his Kojikocy!"

"Not so fast! Activate magic card!" Lion called out as his magic card appeared and was showed to the group. "The Reliable Guardian. It allows me to increase a monster's defense points by 700! So now, my Kojikocy has 1900 defense points!"

Gearfried went to attack the monster and was thrown back to Joey's side of the field. Joey was down 100 LP.

"Lucky save." Lion grinned as Joey sighed. "I lay this card down and end my turn."

"Good." Lion looked at his hand after he drew a card. "I offer my Kojikocy and lay this monster, face down, in defense mode. Then, I'll lay this handy card down and end my turn."

"About time. My clothes were going outta style." Joey uttered as he drew another card. Joey looked at his hand, trying to solve something out.

"Well, you're one to talk."

"Oooo just shut it! I'm thinkin'!"

"Don't worry, Joey! Take your time." Emily assured as Joey nodded.

"I'll lay this card down," Joey laid down his Graceful Dice he drew, "and I play Hayabusa Knight (ATK: 1000/DEF:700) in attack mode!"

_**"Play your deck master's ability."**_

Joey jumped at the sound of a different voice as he turned around to his Dark Magician. Ironically, Mahad was in the Dark Magician's outfit.

"Holy… Hi there?"

_**"Don't worry. This will always happen."**_

Joey nodded and gulped.

"So, you said play your ability?" Mahad nodded.

_**"Yes. When there are two monsters on the field that are the same, for example, your Hayabusa Knight and Gearfried are both WARRIOR monsters, they each receive 500 attack points."**_

Joey grinned, like on Christmas morning, and nodded.

"Well, I'll say that this is definitely going my way now! I'll use my deck master's ability and power up my two monsters!" Joey announced. "So, Gearfried: attack his face down monster!"

Gearfried took his sword and slung it over the card, splitting it in half, and Tyhone #2 was destroyed.

"And Hayabusa Knight, attack his Kojikocy!" The knight obeyed Joey and attacked. "Oh, and don't forget his special ability! He gets to attack, again, in the same turn! Say bye-bye to your Life Points!"

Lion cried out in pain as the knight slashed him and floated over to Joey's field.

"Alright Joey!" Emily cried out as Joey smiled.

(Lion's 6500/Joey's 7900)

"This is just the beginning!" Lion called out as he drew another card and thought for a moment.

_Not good…_

"I'll play Mystic Clown, in attack mode! Attack his Hayabusa Knight!"

"Don't you know that both of them will be destroyed?" Joey wondered as Lion nodded.

"What of it? It's one less monster on your field."

Joey shrugged.

"I'll end my turn."

"Awesome! I'll play Graceful Dice!" A little person came from the card, holding a die, and threw it on the field. "Let's go big!"

The die was rolling and it stopped on five.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Lion huffed and in a millisecond, it was changed to a two.

"WHAT? That couldn't happen!" Joey cried out as Seto watched Lion's every movement.

_His eyes were closed, and he's smiling… He apparently did something…_

"Well, it's fine. It's now 2000 attack points… So, attack his LP directly!"

Gearfried did as he was told and Lion's LP went down drastically, making Lion hold his chest in pain.

"Damn it!" He murmured under his breath.

"Oh, and I'll lay this card down and my turn's over."

Lion drew a card and smiled.

"I'll this monster, face down in defense mode, and lay this card down as well." A monster card and a magic, or trap, card appeared. "Turn's over."

"Well, this is going very smoothly, if I must point out." Joey grinned as he grew a card that he didn't need.

_Polymerization…_ _I don't need it now… Oh well, I'll let Gearfried attack anyways._

"Gearfried, attack his face down monster-"

"Too bad. I play Waboku. Seems that your monster can't attack this turn."

"That's fine with me! It's your turn."

Lion drew a card as he started to laugh.

"What th- Okay, what is it now?"

"I sacrifice this monster in order to play, Judge Man!"

"…Oh shit…" Joey whispered.

"Judge Man, attack his Gearfried!"

"Not so fast! I play Scapegoat!"

Judge Man destroyed one scapegoat as Lion sighed.

"It's obvious. You don't have any good cards in your hand and you're only building your defenses." Lion pointed out as Joey glared at him.

"No, I am not!"

_Yes, I am… I have nothing to beat that Judge Man._

"Well, I end my turn."

Joey drew another card and shook his head.

"I'll lay this card, face down, and lay this card down as well."

"I guess I was correct after all…" Lion laughed as he drew another card. "I play Black Pendant!"

"WHAT?" Joey yelled as Emily gripped her shirt.

"I equipped it to my Judge Man, increasing his attack to 2700! Attack another scapegoat!"

Joey was down to two scapegoats, making him a little apprehensive.

"Your turn."

"I know, I know."

He drew a card and sighed.

_Magic Arm Shield…_ _Not really much help._

"I end my turn."

"Huh? Guess you can't figure out how to beat me, can ya?"

"Just draw!"

Lion drew a card, "Judge Man, attack another of his scapegoats." He muttered as Joey drew a card, knowing that he only has one scapegoat left.

_Give me a good card, please, please, please!_

It was Bottomless Trap Hole!

"Now it's gonna get good. I'll lay this bad boy down, and end my turn."

Joey's confidence was beaming as Lion rolled his eyes and he drew a card.

"I'll lay this card, face down, and attack his last scapegoat."

"No worries."

Lion's eyebrow went up as Joey drew another card.

"Mutt… I hope you have a plan!" Seto called out as Joey nodded.

"It takes time and patience, and ya don't have either." Seto crossed his arms as Joey thought for another second.

_Baby Dragon? Well, if I get Time Wizard soon, this is gonna get good._

"Joey…" Emily uttered as he was taken out of his thoughts and looked over at her.

"Gearfried, attack his face down card!"

The card turned out to be a Island Turtle (ATK:1100/DEF:2000).

"Damn it."

"My turn." Lion said as he drew Light of Intervention. "I'll play this card."

"Light of Intervention?"

"Now, your face down is shown!"

Swordsman of Landstar was shown and was put in attack mode!

"No way!" Joey yelled as Lion called for his Judge Man to attack Swordsman of Landstar. Joey gripped his shirt as his LP dropped a bit.

(Lion's 4500/Joey's 5500)

"Your turn."

"I got it." He nodded and drew a card.

"Well then, I'll put Gearfried in defense mode, and end my turn."

He felt like he was being put into a corner as Lion drew another card.

_Hmm… Dark Witch…_

"Judge Man, attack his Gearfried!"

"Not so fast, loser! I play, Shield and Sword!"

Lion gulped as Joey grinned. His luck was coming back!

"Ya know how this works? Well, let's switch up the attack and defense points of all the monsters! Meaning, my monster's defense is now 1800, and your attack points are 1500!"

"Damn you." Lion's LP went down a little as Emily cheered.

"Alright Joey! You got this!"

Joey nodded as he crossed his arms.

"That's nothing." Lion uttered. "It's your move."

"Finally." Joey whispered as he drew Roll of Fate.

_This seems a little too risky… But I love chance games! But, Emily's life is on the line… What am I suppose to do?_

"Well, I'll play this little card called Roll of Fate!" He played the card as Lion crossed his arms. "What ever I roll, I draw cards equal to that result, and send an equal number of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

The die was thrown on the field as he was hoping for a middle number.

_Please a four, six would be too much!_

After a couple seconds passed, the die stopped on the number 4.

"Hell yeah!"

But was changed to 6 as Lion's eyes opened up.

"What the hell!"

_"Stop this duel."_

Everyone looked around and saw a lady, around her early twenties, come from the sky, and was dressed as a goddess, of some sort.

"W-who are you?" Emily asked as she looked over at the fairy.

_"My name's Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Lion…"_

He gulped at his name and smiled nicely.

"A-athena! How are you-"

_"You have been cheating!"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"I've been watching this duel since the beginning, and I saw that you've been altering Joey's dice."_

"He HAS? Oh, let me alter his face!" Joey popped some knuckles as Athena shook her head.

_"I thought that you and your group, Lion, were kind hearted people, so I let you in here. However, once I found out who you really were, I can't allow it anymore!"_

"P-please! Give me another chance!" Lion pleaded as she shook her head, again.

_"No. You've treated me with no respect, and you're letting yourself be controlled by my mother again! I will have to save your soul-"_

"Athena."

She looked down at Joey as she smiled.

_"What is it?"_

"I still want to duel him."

_"Why?"_

"Because. I know it's not a good reasoning, but if he'll play fair, from here on out, I'll finish him up. It's my battle, and I have to be the one to end it."

Athena looked onward, transfixed by his soul, and smiled.

_"Yes. I'll let you. But, if he doesn't abide to my rules, he'll be dealt with."_

Joey nodded and she disappeared.

"Well, you heard your _mother_. You better play fair."

Lion huffed it off and they continued the duel. Joey drew six cards, smiling that he got the card he needed, and took six cards from his deck to the graveyard.

_That's fine, I got the card I needed!_

"What are you smiling about?" Lion pointed out as Seto looked over at Joey's face.

"Nothing at all. I'll just end my turn."

_I'll wait until next turn to kick some ass!_

"What ever." Lion drew his next card, an Ancient Elf, and sighed. "Judge Man, attack his weak ass Gearfried!"

Gearfried was destroyed and Joey put it in the graveyard.

"You know, I know what this is supposed to be like."

"Oh, you _finally_ do?"

"Yes." Joey drew a card and crossed his arms. "This another program, that was made by Seto, and had _sort of_ another _Noah_ here. It's a repeat of what happened a few months or so ago."

Lion grinned. "You're on the right track…"

"I call my Dark Magician into the field."

Mahad moved in front of Joey as he turned to face him.

_**"You're going to do that, right?" **_Joey nodded and Mahad smiled. _**"Good combo."**_

"Here we go! I play Baby Dragon (ATK:1200/DEF:700) in attack mode! Then, I'll lay this card, face down, and then I'll play this card that's been in my hand since the beginning. Armored Glass!"

"No!"

"Yes! Armored Glass gets rid of that Black Pendant card on your Judge Man, bringing his attack down back to 2200! Dark Magician, attack Judge Man!"

Judge Man was off the field, making Joey smile, as he noticed his LP went down.

"The heck- Oh, that's right. I lose 500 LP when Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard."

"Smart boy. My turn."

He drew the card Giant Trunade, making him moan in anger.

"What's wrong? Didn't draw the card you wanted?"

"Ah, shut it! I end my turn anyways."

Joey drew another card, Raigeki, as he does need it, and grinned.

"My move! I play Raigeki! Say bye-bye to your Island Turtle!" Lion's face deadpanned as Joey moved ahead with his plan. "And, since you don't have any magic OR trap cards on th' field, I play Time Wizard!"

Time Wizard was summoned to the field as Seto's eyes grew cautious.

"Now, Time Roulette go!"

The spinner on Time Wizard started to spin as Emily gulped, silently.

_So, if it lands on the skull, he loses… But, he usually has a heck of a lot of good luck, so he should be… okay… Please don't be a skull!_

After what seemed like a good long minute, it started to slow down as the arrowed passed a skull and stopped on WIN!

"YES! Alright, now as time is moving towards the past, Baby Dragon AND Dark Magician are changing and becoming stronger!"

"Alrighty Joey!" Emily cried out as a bright light came and disappeared, revealing two new monsters on the field.

"I like to introduce Thousand Dragon (ATK:2400/DEF:2000) AND Dark Sage (ATK:2800/DEF:3200)."

"Well, your Dark Sage can't attack-"

"Unless I have Book of Secret Arts, huh?"

Lion nodded and gulped.

"YOU have it?"

"You know it! I activate Dark Sage's special ability, which allows me to take a magic, or trap, card from my deck, and use it. So, I choose Book of Secret Arts!" He pulled it from his deck, magically, and put it in the duel disk's slot to play it.

_Well, I'll be damn… The puppy actually knows how to duel. I mean, this is one of his better duels._

"Dark Sage's attack and defense points increase by 300! And now, to finish this duel once and for all!"

"No, I b-beg of you!"

"Thousand Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

(Lion's 1500/Joey's 5000)

"And now, Dark Sage! Finish the rest of his LP!" Dark Sage attacked as Lion's life points went down to zero as he fell backwards and went into the pond this time.

"Go Joey! Alright!" Emily cheered as the monsters disappeared from the field and all returned to Joey's deck.

"Congrats… Mutt…" Seto murmured as Joey shrugged it off. They walked over to Emily, both becoming Jesus, as Emily sighed.

"Let's get me outta these chains!" Emily suggested as Joey nodded and bent down to pick the lock as a dark hole appeared underneath Emily as she fell through, almost taking Joey with her. Seto pulled him away from the hole as Emily's screams disappeared.

_"He did it… Lion took her away…"_

The guys turned to see Athena right behind them.

"I didn't lose! So, why take her away?" Joey asked, forcefully, as Athena crossed her arms and landed onto the water, softly.

_"Because of that. He lost and wanted to take her away from you both. She's in more danger than before…"_

"W-why?"

She looked over at Joey and Seto and sighed.

_"They are taking her to my mother, the root of evil in this virtual world."_

The guys looked at each other, and Seto decided to speak up.

"So, are you somehow related to me? Or to Noah? I'm confused." Seto held his head as Joey glanced over at him.

_"I'll tell you that I _am_ related to Noah… I am his older sister, to be honest."_

"But, you're a greek goddess, aren't ya?" Joey thought outloud as she nodded.

_ "I gave myself this name so that no one would ever know my true name."_

Joey nodded and they walked off to solid ground.

"So, are you able to help us get Emily?"

_"Yes. However… It's not going to be an easy battle… It's a long story."_

"We have time. So, why not?" Seto suggested as Athena nodded and landed on the ground, not floating anymore.

"Right. Let's get out of this forest." Athena uttered as they walked out of the forest. The guys were very anxious on how to get Emily back from the claws of evil.

* * *

Yami and Yugi finally found their way out of the forest, only to come to an open desert. They both looked at each other, confused on how there could be a desert next to a forest.

"Umm… Yami… Should we cross it?" Yugi asked as Yami stepped forward until to be thrown back towards Yugi. "I guess not…"

"Don't worry. We'll find something, or someway, to cross." Yami assured as Yugi nodded and they walked back into the forest. "We should find another way. There's really nothing around here."

"Right." Yugi walked ahead of Yami, seeing something in the distance. "Yami, what's that?" Yami caught up to Yugi as they saw something walking closer to them.

"I'm not sure." Yami's eyes squinted as Yugi waved to the person, or group.

"Hey!" He walked up to the group as he smiled.

"Yug'! How are ya?" Joey called out as Yami walked behind Yugi, seeing Seto and a young lady behind Joey. "Hey guys! It's just Yug' and Yami!"

"Whoopie." Seto trilled a finger as Athena walked behind Seto.

"I'm actually glad to find you guys! We just found this desert and we couldn't get passed it." Yugi explained as Athena walked in front of the group.

"I might be able to help."

"Who are you, might I ask?" Yami asked as she smiled.

"I'm Athena. I'm named after the goddess, but I'm not the goddess herself."

"Wait. Joey, Kaiba… Where's Emily?" Yugi asked as the guys looked at each other, unsure of they should say something.

"Emily was with us…" Joey began.

"-but she was taken away by Lion." Athena finished, her head down, as Yami glared at them.

"How could you guys let that happen?" Yami exclaimed as Seto looked down at him.

"Joey battled him, and since Lion lost, he decided to take Emily away, anyways! Don't go blaming any of us for no reason!" Seto almost yelled back as Yugi gripped his shirt, Athena getting in between them.

"Settle down, please. I can tell you everything."

Seto and Yami's glares at each other went towards Athena.

"Everything?" Yugi asked softly as Athena nodded.

"Yes. But, let's go to the desert and I'll clear the pathway for you all." Athena said calmly as the guys nodded. She walked calmly to the desert, chanted a little spell, and the area was clear to pass.

"Well, let's go." Joey uttered as Athena nodded and walked ahead of them. Yugi and Yami behind her, and Joey and Seto behind them, Athena about to break the silence.

"So, you said that you'd explain everything?" Yugi remembered as she nodded.

"Yes. It's a long, complicating story, but I hope it'll make some sense to you all." Athena murmured

"Well, begin." Seto told as she floated above the ground, a little, and turned to the small group behind her and started her story.

* * *

_Well, there's chapter six! Summer's ending... And school's starting next month... And golf too... Fun. :p  
_


	8. Chapter Seven: All We'd Ever Need

**AN-**_Here's how Athena's dialogue goes-if you're confused: When the text is "like this", then it means she's floating. _When the text is "like this", then it means she's walking on solid ground. :)_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own YGO. Simple as that...

Let's get into the story! The next chapter might get confusing... Hahahahaha...

* * *

**Chapter Seven – All We'd Ever Need**

"_To begin this story… I will say that I was Noah's older sister."_

"Athena-"

_"Please, call me Sakura."_

"Sakura, then. Are you serious?" Seto exclaimed as Sakura nodded.

_"Yes. I am very serious. My mother and your-our-stepfather, Gozaburo, meet and dated when I was around seven. Within three years, my mom married him and Gozaburo was nice to me. He treated me with the utmost respect. That is, until I was nine."_

"What happened then?" Seto asked as Sakura closed her eyes.

_"He would beat me, every time I didn't aced a test. I would come home, he'd find out about my grades, and would sometimes praise me, or hit me. Mom would never know; she thinks that Gozaburo was everything to her. He wasn't…_

_ "It got somewhat easier when mom got pregnant. Gozaburo still tried to make time for my mom, which resulted in me having easier days and nights. I could sleep in peace."_

"He did the same things to you that he did to me…" Seto murmured as Sakura nodded.

_"It was around Christmas time, and mom went into labor. She had to give birth at the house because of the storm. Luckily, everyone-the maids, me and Gozaburo-was there and-the doctor came later-she gave birth. She decided to name him Noah, since it was around Christmas, she wanted a Biblical name. So, she decided Noah._

_ "Within the next few years, Gozaburo lost interest in me and focused all his attention on Noah. It was sort of lovely that he lost interest in me, but, I had a horrible feeling that the same thing was going to happen to Noah… When I turned thirteen, I told mom what was going on at the beginning. Noah was only three at the time…"_

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Mom, I need to tell you something."**_

_** Sakura was putting birthday decorations away as Noah was being cleaned up by his mom. He had cake over his face.**_

_** "What is it Sakura?"**_

_** Sakura gulped as she looked around, and nodded.**_

_** "Mom… When you were dating Gozaburo, he forced me to study and he would beat me every time I didn't aced a test."**_

_** Sakura's mom looked over at her, tilting her head.**_

_** "Nah. He has treated you with respect! Sakura…"**_

_** "Mom. I'm dead serious! He won't tell you the truth! Please, I don't want Noah to go through what I went through." She pleaded as her mom nodded and rolled her eyes.**_

_** "Sakura, I know you never lie-"**_

_** "And I always will tell someone the truth as it is."**_

_** "-but I would have to believe Gozaburo anyways."**_

_** Sakura's eyes grew as she took Noah from the table, and put him on the couch for a little nap.**_

_** "Mom… You can't be serious! I'll show you the marks!"**_

_** Her mom shook her head. **_

_** "Let's just ask your father." She called for Gozaburo to come down stairs.**_

_** Sakura cringed when she called **__him__** father. He was **__never __**a father to her. He walked downstairs, in his business suit, nonetheless, and walked towards my mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.**_

_** "Honey, Sakura insisted that you would beat her when she didn't aced a test. I didn't believe her, and I thought that she was just kidding around."**_

_** Gozaburo laughed. HE laughed. Sakura's eyes closed, holding back her tears.**_

_** "She must have had too much cake and ice cream! It's getting to her head. Darling, you know that I would praise her for doing her best, and I would help her if she needed help."**_

_** Sakura looked down at her little brother, unsure of what to say or do.**_

_** "See Sakura? You probably are a little delusional." Her mom insisted as Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Her parents looked at her, her mom and step-dad silent and looking at each other as rain started to fall.**_

_** "NO! I'm telling you the truth, mom! Gozaburo has hurt me! I swear it on my life!"**_

_** "Sakura-"**_

_** "Don't talk to me!" Sakura swatted her mom's hand away as she gasped. She looked up at Gozaburo, a frighten look on his face. "I hope that something horrible will happen to you."**_

_** "SAKURA!" Her mom slapped her on the face. **_

_** Her mom's eyes grew, Sakura held her cheek, Gozaburo looked at them both, and Noah sat up seeing what just happened.**_

_** "Oh my… I'm so sorry Sakura!" Her mom cried out as Sakura turned her back to them.**_

_** "Mom… When the time comes… I hope you'll be able to live, by yourself, on your own… But, since you haven't, give Noah that chance." Sakura murmured to them as she ran out of the house, her mom calling out to her.**_

_** Sakura ran into town, away from everyone, away from her family.**_

_I want to get away from everything! My own mom didn't believe me… I just want to die!_

_**She ran towards the square, without knowing a car was about to hit her. The horn honked, Sakura turned, and closed her eyes, shielding her head with her arms, and everything went black…**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, what happened then?" Joey asked as they passed some cacti.

_"I remembered that I woke up in a hospital a few days later… I overheard that the car didn't see me and the family inside was all killed, except for the children…"_

"The children were the only ones…" Yugi trailed off as Sakura nodded.

_"Yes… But that happened a while back… I was also told that the father was killed, protecting one of his children… I was heartbroken when I found out."_

"Wait. You just said that the father died, but not the children, right?" Seto asked as Sakura nodded.

_"Yes."_

"No… I-It can't be…"

"What's wrong?" Joey asked as Seto looked down at the sand, and shook his head.

Seto wasn't able to form a sentence, nonetheless words. Sakura had not a clue, but she could tell that something was up with Seto. She was a smart girl and added the pieces up.

_"Oh, my- Seto? That was _your_ father, wasn't it?" _Sakura questioned as Seto glanced up at her, a little teary-eyed, as Sakura shook her head slowly, leaning towards Seto's body. _"I'm so sorry… I didn't even know it was _your_ father!"_

Sakura put her head down, very dishearten that she was the one who put Seto and his little brother into an orphanage!

"D-don't be… sorry." Seto choked up as Joey moved closer to his crush.

_"Why is it…"_

Everyone looked up at her, Sakura crying tears herself.

_"That no matter whatever we do, we are led back to him: Gozaburo... He's not even here and here we are… He connects us to anything or anyone!"_

"We won't let him have his way!"

Seto looked over at Joey as he looked over at him.

"He's not even here, and look at you both-crying ya eyes out! You're not gonna let Gozaburo have his way, even when he's dead?" Joey exclaimed as Sakura and Seto looked at each other and nodded, drying his tears up.

_"Joey's right! First, we have to go save Emily, then we'll deal with this group and my mother-!"_

"Wait, you just said your mother…" Yami pointed out as Sakura melted to the sand, literally, and nodded.

"Don't tell me your mom-" Joey was about to go off on Sakura as she sighed.

"No… Well, sort of… It's confusing…"

"Don't tell me: another _long_ story?"

Sakura nodded as Joey moaned, along with Seto and Yami. Yugi was sort of… content.

"Fine, tell us this one as well."

* * *

Emily awoke, startled, to see a well dimmed placed.

"Where am I?" Emily asked herself as she got up, a little woozy, and walked towards a door. She tugged on the door for a little bit and nothing. She couldn't get out.

"You can't leave just yet."

Emily stopped breathing, for a moment, and didn't turn around to face the mysterious person. She had a bad feeling about who it was, and her bad feelings were usually correct…

"And why is that?" She asked, curious as to who would want her.

The mysterious man walked towards her and she turned around, hearing his footsteps get closer to her. She put up her fists and the mysterious man crossed his arms.

"Because you're the closest thing to my son. Maybe you've heard of him?"

Emily moved around, away from the door, as he chuckled.

"How would you figure out that _I'm_ the closest to him? I've not even known him _that_ long!"

"Don't play dumb, Emily. We wouldn't want Joey to get hurt now, do we?"

Emily's eyes narrowed, trying to relax and not have a panic attack.

"You're his father, correct?"

"Yes." He put his hand in front of Emily's body. "Michael Wheeler, an honor."

She wanted to spit in his hand. However, she just pushed it away.

"You're just a hologram-a fragment-!"

"Sorry, but I'm the real deal."

Emily still didn't move as Michael turned around, his back towards Emily.

"I don't care if you're the real deal or not! Just take me back to my friends-"

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?"

He turned on his heels, holding a card in his hand.

"Because once we have you on our side-" A bright light flashed as Emily's body fell to the ground and Mana escaped from the ring as Michael held another card in his other hand.

Mana's spirit-body was disappearing as well, making Emily's stone-on her ring-turn black. Michael laughed as he looked down at the cards, holding Emily's soul in one, and Mana's spirit in the other.

"Now, wouldn't my boy be furious? Ah… All the more to get his soul and those Egyptian ones as well." He put the cards in his pocket and leaned down towards Emily.

Emily's eyes opened, unexpectedly, as Michael moved away, slowly.

"Good thing you're awake. Now, how about you come with me and I'll help you get out of here safely, Emily?" He uttered as Emily looked up at her enemy, or _was_ her enemy.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She asked as he helped her up.

_Good. Just like Triton had said before. She's lost her memory of those freaks and is a normal girl again. Perfect._

"These horrible, _cruel_ people kidnapped you and I'm here to rescue you!" Michael assured as Emily nodded.

"O-okay. Let's get outta here…" She murmured as he nodded and opened the door, releasing a dark light, penetrating any hope for Emily.

* * *

"My mother found out about the accident." Sakura added, looking downward. "So, she found me at the hospital, dragged me back home, and-believe it or not-packed up her clothes, along with mine. She believed everything that I said to her."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Sakura, we're going to leave."**_

_** "You… believed me?"**_

_** Her mom nodded as tears started to form.**_

_** "Yes. I confronted Gozaburo, and he told me the dead truth. We're going to leave tonight."**_

_** Sakura smiled as she frowned after a thought went through her head.**_

_** "W-what about Noah?"**_

_** Sakura's mom froze as she frowned herself.**_

_** "… If we didn't want to make a big scene, we had to leave Noah here with him…"**_

_** "NO! We're taking Noah with us, mom! Please!" She begged as her mom shook her head.**_

_** "Sakura, he'll be fine. I promise you that!" She held Sakura as they both cried. **_

_** "But mom…"**_

_** "If he isn't, we'll come back here and make sure that Noah comes home with us!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**__**

* * *

**_"However… We never knew about what happened to Gozaburo and Noah…"

"But, you knew that the company was excelling, right?" Seto wondered as she nodded, deciding to float again.

_"Yes. But, we didn't know anything else. Over where we had lived, in Great Britain, we didn't know if Gozaburo was still leading, or how Noah was doing. We cut off all contacts to Noah… My mom's biggest mistake, ever."_

"So, how did you found out about what happened to Noah and Gozaburo?" Yami asked as Sakura sighed.

_"Mom decided to finally call them up, when I finished college. We had moved to Japan, for the last time, and decided to look up Noah and Gozaburo… When mom called Kaiba Corporation, she didn't get Noah or Gozaburo's voice…"_

"You know, I had always wondered who it was that called me that one day… So, it was your mother after all…" Seto assumed as Sakura nodded.

_"Yes… So, she decided to call another close friend to the company… I think his name was Roland…"_

"Serious? Man…"

_"He said that there was this extra pod at the corporation that was finished being built. Mom was told the background story on Noah-he got killed in an accident-and Gozaburo. She decided that after all that she put them through, she wanted to pay them back. So, we went down there and was put in the same position as Noah, except we had a choice this time._

_ "We could have our minds in this virtual world for life, or temporarily. I said just temporarily but my mom had another plan. She went for life, which I did NOT approve of. However, since mom's been here she's been going insane, turning evil, and losing sight of wanting to see them again. But, I knew that we wouldn't. Never again…"_

"It's cause we destroyed the program?" Joey asked as Seto nodded, but shook his head.

"Noah helped. Gozaburo was going out of control, and to save our world, Noah decided to end both of theirs, forever…" Seto described as Joey nodded, and sighed.

"Is your whole family filled with drama, Seto?"

"You're one to talk, mutt."

Both were sort of silent after those words.

"You two okay?" Yugi murmured as they turned onto the short teen.

"Yes! What made you think that?" They both exclaimed, at the same time, as Joey walked ahead. Seto just ran his hand through his hair.

_"My body has been in a special containment area for half a year now. Only Roland knows where it's at."_

"How about this:" She looked down at Yugi, surprised that the others didn't scare him to death. "When this is over, we'll find your body, and you'll be able to live back in the real world, again!"

"Yugi makes a good point. It shouldn't be too hard." Yami added in as Yugi nodded, but Sakura looked away.

_"I can't."_

"Why not?"

_"Because I don't have a family to go back to! No friends, nothing! My friends think that I've disappeared, and my family as well… I just can't…"_

Joey averted his eyes towards Sakura and back at Seto.

_Well, what now? We can't let her wonder here, after we beat this dumbass game… She should be brought back with us!_

"Sakura," She turned to see Seto staring up at her, "if you decided to stay in this world, after we are finished here, will you watch this world?" She nodded. "You will be exactly like your brother." She nodded, again. "Are you sure?" She nodded, once again, as Seto sighed and walked ahead, passing Joey on the way.

_"Seto…"_

"We need to save Emily, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's go save her!" Joey finished as Seto nodded. Everyone smiled and nodded and walked onward, smiles on their faces.

However, those smiles completely disappeared as two people, dressed as the Witch of the Black Forest, and Giltia, the Dark Knight appeared before them. Everyone was still in the desert, but as they looked to their left, there was a castle, a big HUGE one!

"That must be where Emily is…" Joey whispered to Seto as he nodded.

"Before you all start any plans, dueling comes first!" The witch called out as Joey moved forward.

_"Feather and Bear… Shameful people… You just had to go to my mom for all these dark powers!"_ Sakura cried out as Joey mentally called for a duel disk as Yugi got in front of him.

"Joey, leave them to us."

"No way. I'm not gonna do that Yug'!"

Yami walked towards his aibou, putting his hand in front of Seto-as he was about to call for his own duel disk.

"It's a tag team duel match. I know you want to help, Joey, but leave them to Yugi and I. We do have some experience, so you don't have to worry about us." Yami promised as Yugi nodded, both calling their duel disks, mentally.

Yugi turned to the two taller people of the group.

"Emily is more important than these freaks, so go on."

"Yug'…" Joey uttered as Seto grabbed his arm.

"Let's go, puppy. They have it under control." Seto assured as Joey nodded, his eyes glaring at the castle where Sakura was running to (she was flying, but decided to plant her feet to the ground now).

"Don't you go anywhere!" Bear called out.

"Hey! If you want to get to them, get through us first!" Yugi loudly said as Bear turned his back towards the castle, and glanced towards the look-a-likes.

"Damn it… Fine! This won't even take long!" Bear exclaimed as Yami stiffed a laugh.

Feather snapped her fingers, and a duel field was brought up.

"We each begin with 4000 life points for each of us. First one to zero loses, and so does their partner too."

All nodded as Feather still continued.

"I chose my deck master to be the Witch of the Black Forest. My partner has chose Giltia, the Dark Knight. What about you?"

Yami and Yugi looked through their decks, both looking at each other on what their choices will be.

"I choose my deck master to be Silent Magician!" Yugi called out as his deck glowed a pure white color and the Silent Magician came forth and went behind Yugi.

"Well then, I choose the Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami called forth as his deck glowed a pure black-ish blue color and the magician appeared behind Yami. Both nodded to each other, magicians to each other, and all four of them glanced over at their enemies.

"Let's duel!" They simultaneously yelled as birds flew from the tree tops around them towards the sky above.

* * *

Sakura, along with Joey and Seto, was only a few hundred yards away from the big castle as someone floated down from the top of the castle down towards the small group.

"Mom…" She uttered, as she was dressed like the Mystical Elf.

"Sakura…" She landed in front of the group. "I never would have guess that you'd turn to these… _humans_."

"We're humans too! Don't you remember?"

"It doesn't bother me at all… Besides, I have a family here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, Seto crossed his arms, and Joey had his hands down.

"What do you mean, _I have a family here_?" Sakura had to ask as her mom smiled and called,

"Michael! We have an audience!"

Joey's eyes grew as he saw his father walk down with a young girl behind him. Joey's dad smiled. He ACTUALLY smiled, which made Joey uncomfortable.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Joey asked as his father tsked at him.

"I could ask you the same, but we are here for the same reason: Destroying the ones we hate and protecting the ones we love. Right?" His father sneered towards his only son as he was running towards him, about to throw a nasty punch as he brought Emily behind him to place him in front of him-for protection!

"That's cruel! Don't put Emily in the middle of this!" Joey yelled as he jumped back a little bit.

"Emily, these are the people that trapped you here! They made you suffer, and that one there-" He pointed to Seto. "-was the one who created this world, harboring everything you hold dear!"

Emily's eyes grew, at first, and tears started to form.

"Sakura, we actually have a family now! A father, a sister, and a mother… All of us, waiting to go home." Her mom cooed to Sakura as she shook her head.

"Mom, you've gone too far this time! Release Emily! She's done nothing wrong!" Sakura yelled as Emily stepped in front of her enemies, who were now her allies.

"Em', you've been controlled-brain-washed!" Joey cried out. "I understand what ya going through 'cause it has happened to me too!"

"It… has…?" Emily uttered as she cringed, holding her head and shaking other thoughts out of her mind. "Too bad! Besides, I'm going to duel you until you start crying out for mercy! And, what about your love for me? Are you good enough to even duel me? I highly doubt it!"

"E-emily." Joey whispered as she continued to bash the poor guy.

Seto glanced down at her hand and noticed the ring upon it.

_The stone… It's tarnished-black-now! Something fishy is going on… And I'm not liking it one bit._

"You can't even stand up to your father! And you think that I've been brainwashed? Ha! You've thought wrong. Michael has saved me from you, and after what he told me, you've got a one way ticket to defeat courtesy of me!"

"Emily…" Joey's voice getting hoarse as Seto glanced down at his ally.

_Joey…_

"Also, you can't even _defeat_ Seto Kaiba! Or, maybe it's 'cause you went easy on the poor fella! Ah ha! You have a crush, no, you _love_ this guy so much that you would give up on purpose just to fuel this guy's ego!"

"Emily!" Seto called out as she glanced over at him. Joey's eyes were filling up with tears-sadness for finding Emily and happiness because of Seto's outburst-as Seto walked in front of Joey.

"What the hell do ya want now?" Emily asked sounding irritated.

"You may say whatever you want, but…" Seto put his head down, then lifted it with his duel disk on his left arm. "If you want to get to _MY_ _PUPPY_, then _you_ have to go through _me_! No one says things like that to him!"

"So, I _did_ hit a nerve… Fine, I'll duel you!" She snapped her fingers and a duel disk appeared on her left arm as well.

"Fine by me!"

"S-seto." Joey's voice a little hoarse as Seto walked towards him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you _dare_ get worried about me. I'll kick her butt, then that'll wake her up and see her mistakes!" He whispered as Joey nodded and took a card out of his duel disk.

"Use this in your duel. I know that you will."

Joey gave him the Red Eyes Black Dragon, as Seto nodded and put it in his deck.

"And I want it back."

"You _will_ get it back."

Joey smiled, wiped his tears, and hugged Seto.

_He is… hugging me? Okay, this virtual world has actually made my puppy crazy… Well, it's made me crazy as well… _

Seto had to admit: ever since this morning, he's been changed, and it's actually for the good!

"Don't think you're getting off that easy my boy!" Joey dad called out as they broke their embrace. "You're dueling me, so dry those damned tears of yours and get your ass over here!"

Joey looked up at Seto and he nodded.

"You'll be fine. We'll save them both." He acknowledged as Joey nodded and walked away from Seto.

"Go save them! Get 'em guys!" Sakura called out as her mom chuckled.

"You have to deal with me, Sakura." She hissed as Sakura turned to face her mom.

"No problem." She uttered as she threw a energy ball at her and their battle begin.

Seto and Emily eyed each other before they started their duel.

"How about we make a deal, Seto Kaiba?" Her voice pierced their silence as Seto grinned.

"Sure, what's your deal?"

"If I win, Joey stays here with me and his father."

"That won't ever happen!" Seto yelled as Emily crossed her arms. "If I win, I'll take Joey and you home with me!"

"That will not happen. Joey's mine, and mine forever!" She snapped her fingers and she changed into the same outfit from the beginning of this quest. "My deck master is the Dark Magician Girl! What's yours Seto?"

Seto looked through his own deck, remembering how this went last time… He thought for a moment and decided on Lord of Dragon's.

"I pick Lord of D. as my deck master!" Seto's deck glowed a bright orange color as the lord appeared behind Seto, once again.

"Fine with me." Emily called out as she shuffled her deck, along with Seto, as they both cried out, "Let's duel!"

Joey, on the other hand, was unable to find a deck master. His father chose Gearfried the Iron Knight-one of Joey's cards-as Joey was baffled on choosing.

"Come on son! I'm not getting any younger!" Michael yelled over as he looked over at Seto, getting ready to start his own duel. Joey shook his head and decided on a monster.

"Sorry, pops! I like to choose a winner, and I have a feeling that this card will do it!" Without saying a word, the deck master that he choose appeared behind him, knowing that the Dark Magician will not fail him!

"Well, let's get this duel over with fast!"

"I like fast duels! Besides, I wanna go cheer my friend on to victory!" As corny as that had sounded, his father sneered and as Joey swallowed his guts, "Let's duel!" ringed from the field as Sakura flipped onto the ground, chanting a prayer that would help her win her battle, and for the guys with their own.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Virtual worlds can make you crazy! lol_

_So, make sure to review! And I am hoping to get started onto one of my stories that I've put on haitus since God knows when! ^_^_

_Well, hopefully I can do both, which I should never do... Yet I am doing it..._

_**ALSO, super special awesome news! **_

_Me and my friends are gonna to our first anime convention this year! We're neebies, but I can't wait! We're going to go as a Yu-Gi-Oh group, but there's only like four of us, but I can't wait! Besides, idk what will be harder to do: Yugi's hair, or Seto's Battle City outfit... Yeah... We **love** challenges... ^_^**  
**_


	9. Chapter Eight: Love Don't Live Here

**_AN-I've just had a wonderful day yesterday... NOT! I've sprained my ankle, again, and I have to have crutches! Man, if only you guys could see my epic fail on these! I'll take a wheelchair any day!_**

_Disclaimer-**Don't own YGO. But I do own crutches until the day I die! lol**_**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Love Don't Live Here**

Joey looked to his right, then looked in front of him. His friends were fighting against each other, and he didn't want to even fight his father. He shook his head, wishing that all his friends were home, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Hey, Joseph! You wanna know what I've chosen for my deck master?"

"Ya know dad, I could freakin' care less!"

His dad huffed it off. "I choose Sword Hunter."

Joey closed his eyes and Sakura flew over ahead of them. Joey and his father drew five cards, both looked at their hands.

"Age before beauty." Emily called out to Seto as he laughed.

"I'm not that old. We're the same age."

"Well, if you're not gonna take the-"

"Fine! Hold your damn horses." Seto glanced at his hand and relaxes himself.

_I've got to play the right cards… And Puppy better not mess this up. He should destroy his father._

"I'll lay this monster, face down, in defense mode. Also, I'll lay this little helper down, and end my turn." Two lights flashed in front of Seto's body as Emily grinned.

"That's all? Well, that's expected."

Emily looked down at her hand.

"I'll lay this card," She placed the card Aqua Madoor (ATK:1200/DEF:2000), "in defense mode, and I'll lay this trappie down."

_ Ha! A Magic Cylinder! I'll take Seto down so easily._

"I'll end my turn!" Michael called out.

"Good! I was losing focus and falling asleep." Joey drew a card, Skull Dice. "I'll lay this down, and my Alligator's Sword will attack your defense monster!"

Magical Ghost appeared and disappeared to the graveyard.

"That's fine." Michael murmured as he drew a card, Last Will. "I'll lay this down, and put this monster (Ancient Elf [ATK:1450/DEF:1300]) in defense mode, face down, and I'll end my turn."

Joey drew a card and looked over at Seto and Emily's duel for a moment.

"I'll sacrifice this monster and summon Cyber-Tech Alligator (ATK:2500/DEF:1600) then, I'll play Torrential Tribute!"

_Why would he play that? He just summoned a hell of a strong monster! What an ass!_

Joey shook his head and focused back onto his duel.

"I'll draw." Joey drew Gearfried, the Iron Knight. "I'll play this in attack mode! Come on out, Gearfried!" He appeared on the field, holding a shield on his side. "Then, I'll put Alligator's Sword in defense mode and Gearfried, attack-"

"Not so fast! I play Last Will!" Michael's card appeared in front of him.

_Great… Besides, who th' hell even has this card?_

"I get to summon a monster to the field, with less than 1500 attack points, when you want to attack my monster! So, unfortunately, you can't attack my life points directly. And I'll special summon Koumori Dragon (ATK:1500/DEF:1200)!"

Gearfried attacked the dragon and his father was down 300 LP.

** [Michael LP (7700) / Joey LP (8000)]**

"Ah ha! Alright!" Joey cheered for himself as his father wiped sweat from his head as he watched Emily's face.

"I'll this monster in defense mode, and end my turn. Make your move, Seto." Emily called out as Seto drew a card, making Joey a little worried.

_They haven't done anything… No LP have been lost… This isn't like Seto…_

"I'll lay this face down, and put this special helper face down." Seto said-he didn't want to say if it was a trap or a magic card-as Emily has before.

"Aww… You don't wanna tell me? Fine with me." Emily drew a card and frowned. "I'll end my turn."

"Aww, you don't wanna do anything? Well, okay with me." Seto had to mimic as Emily smiled, but if you looked closer, her hazel eye color returning, briefly, as he shook his head.

_It must be my imagination…_

"I'll play this: Harpie's Feather Duster! Say goodbye to your spell cards!" Emily discarded the cards to the graveyard as she huffed it off.

"Joseph! Make your damn move!" He turned back to his father as he gulped.

"Fine! You need to watch and listen!"

Joey drew his Red Eyes, making him smile.

"I'll sacrifice these two monsters in order to bring out: Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He cried out as Seto looked over to the other field, cracking a small grin.

_Alright. He's doing well… If only I could summon my Blue Eyes…_

Seto shook his head and turned back towards Emily.

"I'll also play Graceful Dice! Let's see what I'll get!"

The die jumped out of the card and it rolled for a few feet. It happened to stop on 4.

"Hell yeah! Red Eyes' attack points go up to 2800!" Joey pointed out. "And now, attack his LP directly!"

** [Michael's LP (4400) / Joey's LP (8000)]**

His father gripped his shirt, in pain, as Joey shook his head.

"Dad, you don't even know how to play this game, so why even bother?" Joey had to ask as Michael looked up to his son.

"Because I have a damn chance with you. Give it time, and you'll wish that you were never born!"

* * *

Mokuba was at home, remembering what his brother said to him an hour ago…

_"Mokuba, if we're not back within a hour, call the police and tell them to get to KaibaCorp."_

_ "Brother… Why are you asking the police to get involved?"_

_ "Mokuba…" He turned to his brother, sighing. "I'll tell you later on. It's time that we make Joey and Emily's life a little bit more easier…"_

Mokuba looked up at his brother, nodding, and hung the phone up, saying goodbye.

He looked at the phone, and at the clock, and back and forth for a minute.

"Should I? Maybe I should…"

As he was about to grab the phone, the phone started to ring, making Mokuba jump a little in the air. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Kaiba residence."

_"Ah, Mokuba! Is your brother there?"_

"D-doctor Okaniwa! Why are you calling here?"

_"I've got some important information for your brother! It's about Emily's tests."_

Mokuba gasped.

"S-seriously? How about you tell me and I'll tell him!"

_"Mokuba… This is a serious matter."_

"Well, Seto's not here… I'm sorry."

Mokuba heard the doctor sigh over the phone.

_"It's okay."_

"But… S-seto only told me that something had happened to Emily… And I know that I'm only twelve, and will be thirteen next month, but at least… Emily is my friend, and I want to know what happened!"

Mokuba gripped the phone tighter as the doctor sighed, again.

"I'm at least mature for my age… Just tell me the simple news."

_"Mokuba… Alright, but when your brother gets home, make sure he calls me and I'll tell him the bigger details."_

Mokuba nodded over the phone-like the doctor could see it.

"That's fine."

_"Emily's tests results are very… promising, and it's great news!"_

Mokuba gasped as the doctor told him the good news.

"T-thank you! I'll tell him to call you as soon as possible!"

_"Alright. Be careful, Mokuba."_

Mokuba hung the phone up, a little confused at the "Be careful" part. Mokuba got the phone and called for the police.

"Yes! I need help! Can you please send the police to Kaiba Corporation? And make sure that they have back up!" Mokuba cried out as he seem to have gain confidence from a simple phone call-nonetheless from a doctor.

* * *

Yugi and Yami smiled, cunningly, as Feather and Bear disappeared from the duel arena.

"Well, that was _too_ easy." Yami pointed out as Yugi nodded.

"I won't blame you."

They walked away from the field as it started to disappear from existence.

"Let's go find the others!" Yugi suggested as Yami nodded and they started to jog to the castle, following a dirt path.

"Yugi, wait." Yugi stopped as Yami stopped behind him.

"What's wrong?" Yugi uttered, out of breath, as he walked towards Yami.

"Remember what Feather said at the end? _More than one life will be sacrificed… If you don't hurry, that is… Emily will need… your help…_ Yugi, what if Emily is being sacrificed?"

Yugi glanced down at the ground, but shook his head.

"I don't even think that's going to happen! Kaiba, Joey, and Sakura are going to save her and-" Yugi trailed off as he saw Sakura carry his mom's body off to the side, towards a pond. "What the… I think we better move ahead…"

Yami nodded and walked with Yugi at his side.

"So, back to what I was saying…"

"Yugi…" He grabbed Yugi and hugged him (like one of those buddy hugs-you know, when you're walking and you have a friend at your side) by putting his hand over his shoulders. Yugi's face turned red as Yami smiled, noticing the blushing.

"Y-yami! We need t-to get to the o-others!" Yugi stuttered as Yami nodded, not letting go of Yugi.

"Don't worry. We'll be there in a bit, and besides…" He leaned closer to Yugi's ear to whisper, _"I want to be with you a little longer."_

Yugi put his hands over his cheeks as Yami chuckled, making Yugi blush even redder! Was that even possible? How red can you get before you blow?

* * *

Seto's been going down hill, just like Joey's father, as he shook his head.

** (Seto's LP-800 / Emily's LP-6100)**

** [Joey's LP-7200 / Michael's LP-700]  
**

To summarize it: Seto was not getting no monsters at all; Emily was getting a heck of a lot of trap and magic cards that she needed, destroying Seto's defenses. Joey's Red Eyes was destroying his father's LP until his father played Mirror Force, making the battle turn a bit towards Michael's way, but Joey is still holding his focus, unlike Seto.

"Seto! Come on! You can do it! Kick some ass!"

IS what Joey wanted to say, but Emily was also dueling as well, so he didn't know who to cheer for.

"Emily, are you losing your focus?" Seto asked as he drew a card.

"Whatever. Play your card."

"Hmm. I'll lay this monster face down, in defense mode. Also, I'll lay this spell card down." Seto stood straight up.

"Well then, I'll draw!" Emily smiled as it was a Vorse Raider (ATK:1900/DEF:1200). "I'll lay this monster in attack mode-"

"What's going on?" Joey glanced over at the battle as Emily was gripping her chest.

**"S-seto!"**

Seto's eyes grew as Emily was regaining her composure.

"E-emily! Break her hold on you! Damn it!" Seto called out as Emily held her chest.

**"I'm trying… to help out… If I can… I'll try to buy you some time…"**

"Emily…" Joey murmured as Seto nodded.

"Just do what you can…"

**"Alright… But I need you to know…"**

"What? Hurry and tell me!"

**"Do you remember… Duelist Kingdom? W-what happened to… you…"**

"Duelist Kingdom?" Seto murmured to himself as Emily's possessed self came back-A.K.A. her evil self.

"That damned girl… She'll never interfere no more!" She yelled as Joey turned his body towards his father.

"Well, that was a nice little show, but time to turn your attention back over here." His father called out as Joey sighed.

"Okay, but this is gonna end fast!" Joey drew a card, Axe Raider, and shook his head. "I'll end my turn." Joey only had out Scapegoat.

His father had Lady Assailant of Flames in attack mode, and had already attacked a Scapegoat.

"My turn!" Michael drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Lady Assailant and put this monster in face down defense mode, and I'll put this magic card down. Your move."

Joey rolled his eyes and drew another card.

"Now this duel is gonna change!" Seto yelled as he drew a card and grinned. "I play Monster Reborn! Bring back Wingweaver!"

Wingweaver appeared on the field, making Emily's eyes grow.

"Attack her Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!"

It disappeared from her field but since it was in defense mode, she didn't lose no LP.

**"Wingweaver…"**

"Damned girl! Quit interfering!" She drew a card, Dark Hole. "I'll end my turn."

Emily has a Gemini Elf (ATK:1900/DEF:900) in defense mode and Seto has two spell cards down on his side of the field.

Seto drew his next card, and grinned-possibly killing a puppy in the process.

"I play Goblin Attack Force (ATK:2300/DEF:000) in attack mode!" Goblins showed up on the field-four of them-waiting for Seto's next move. "Attack her Gemini Elf!" The Goblins started to beat down on the monster as Emily shut her eyes, losing nothing. "Now, Wingweaver! Attack her life points-"

**"Don't… do it yet…"**

Seto's eyes averted to Emily, as she adverted her eyes back to Wingweaver.

"But, why? I am trying to help you you dumb ass!" Seto called out as Wingweaver floated to Seto's height.

_"Listen to her… I think she wants you to finish her off when the time comes."_

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? When what time comes?"

_"Just wait until she gives you cue."_

And with that, Wingweaver floated back to the sky, a bit above Seto. He shook his head as Emily drew a card.

"I'll lay this down, and this in defense mode. I'm done." Emily's voice echoed back as Seto closed his eyes, drawing his next card.

_Alright! Slate Warrior! If she summons a monster to attack it, that monster permanently loses 500 attack points!_

"Since my goblins have to be put in defense mode, I'll play Slate Warrior (ATK:1900), in attack mode!"

Another monster appeared in front of Seto as Emily put her duel disk in front of her.

"Now, attack her face down Slate Warrior!" The monster slashed his hand through the card, as Seto smiled. "Wingweaver! Attack her life points!"

Emily gripped her chest as Wingweaver flew over to Seto, leaving Emily with less life points than before.

** {Emily's LP (3450) / Seto's LP (800)}**

Joey smiled in the inside, knowing that Seto was winning and that Emily was going to be back to normal. It could make anyone smile, seeing your friend again, and possibly your love interest, or interests.

"My move!" Joey drew a card, thankfully it was Monster Reborn! "I play Monster Reborn to bring back…" The dragon roared loud and proud as Michael cringed. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon! Ah ha! Now attack his face down monster!"

"Not so fast, son. I play Book of Secret Arts!"

Michael's monster was revealed to be the Illusionist Faceless Mage (ATK:1200/DEF:2200).

"This magic card will raise my mage's defense points by 300!"

"Damn it…" Joey grunted as he lost 100 LP.

"My turn." His father drew a card and smiled. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, raising my life points by 1000!"

"WHAT?" Joey freaked out as he relaxed in a heart beat. "No worries! I'll take down those life points as well! My draw!"

Joey drew and looked at his hand.

_ Huh… Little-Winguard… Not a bad card, but not the best… I need somethin' to get rid of that magic card…_

"I'll lay this face down, in defense mode. I'll end my turn."

"Good. I was worried that you lost your focus there." Joey rolled his eyes, ignoring his father, as Michael drew a card.

"Alright, you better pay attention 'cause it's gonna get good now! I'll play this magic card, Rush Recklessly! Since I've only got one monster on the field, Illusionist Faceless Mage gains 700 attack points! And that's going in attack mode."

"But, it's still weaker than my Red Eyes-"

"I'm getting to that, Joseph! I'll activate another magic card named Stop Defense."

Joey's eyes grew as his Little-Winguard was put in attack mode, and face up now.

"Now, Illusionist Mage, attack his Little Winguard!"

The mage chanted a spell, and Joey's monster was destroyed, and set to the graveyard.

"Now, you're down 800 life points!"

"Big woop."

** [Joey's LP (6300) / Michael's LP (2700)]  
**

"Red Eyes!" After he drew a card, he turned to his dragon. "Attack the Illusionist Mage!" The dragon obeyed Joey as his father wiped sweat from his forehead, losing 900 LP.

**[Michael's LP-1800]**

"That's how ya do it-"

"Emily!" Seto cried out as she played Dark Hole, but Seto countered it with Magic Jammer, as she ended her turn, falling to the ground on her knees.

"S-seto!" Emily's real voice called out (AN-you know the voice the Yami Marik had from the Abridged Series, that was her evil voice-FYI). "Don't move! Stay where you are!"

"But, you're hurt!"

Joey turned to watch the other duel, for just a moment. His dad was observing the show as well.

"Don't worry about me! Attack me and… finish me off! Please! I beg of you!" Emily cried out, tears falling from her eyes as Seto turned and looked up at Wingweaver.

_"That's the cue. Save her, Seto."_

Seto turned to face Emily, down on her knees, and turned to Joey. His eyes were focused at Emily, but when he felt Seto's eyes upon him, he turned to him.

"J-joey… What should I do?" He whispered to himself, not even noticing he called Joey by his real name.

"Seto… Do what you need to do…" Joey whispered to himself as Seto turned his eyes back to Emily, who happened to be standing up now, and made a decision.

"E-emily… Please forgive me." He cried out to Emily as she nodded, knowing what was going to happen.

"I will… It's my fault anyways…" She whispered as a tear escaped his eye.

"Wingweaver! Slate Warrior! Finish this duel once and for all! Attack her life points!" He choked out as Slate Warrior attack her first, then Wingweaver, making Emily's tears disappear, and her smile returned.

** {Emily's LP (0000) / Seto's LP (800)}  
**

As the cards disappeared from the area, Emily stayed where she was: silent and unmoving. Seto was a little worried. As he walked over to her, she fell to the ground, not even moving like she was a minute ago.

"EMILY!" Seto called out as he ran to her.

Joey was about to run over to her as his father called out to him.

"Listen! My friend is not fine! Let me go check up on her and-"

"You can't my boy."

Seto held Emily, trying to wake her up, just as Yami and Yugi got there.

"Emily!" Yugi cried out as they ran over to their allies, as Yami turned to see Joey.

"Joey? What in Ra's name is going on here?" Yami asked as Seto walked over to them, Emily in his arms.

"Emily and I were put in a duel, and Joey's dueling his father." Seto didn't know how to explain what was going on.

"Let me explain it for you all." Michael called out as everyone looked up at him, except for Seto. "That girl, Emily, has lost her soul. My organization was after the Pharaoh's friends for such a long time. Emily was the first, and is the beginning of the cycle that'll never end!"

He pulled two cards out of his pocket: one card had a picture of Emily from her chest and up, and the other was Mana, with her eyes closed.

Everyone's eyes grew-Seto had looked over as well-as Yami stepped forward.

"This is going to stop. NOW! When my friend's lives are put in danger, this **is** going to stop!"

"Sorry, but if Joey wins, he'll get their souls back in one piece. However, if my boy doesn't, then that'll be two for us, and zip for you. Now, it's my move!"

Yami's fists were trembling as Yugi managed to look down at Emily's hand, the one with the ring upon it.

"O-oh no… Her ring…" Yami glanced down at it, Seto as well, as they made a shocking discovery.

"The ring is black still… It's tarnished…" Seto pointed out, softly, as Yami turned to him.

"You couldn't stop this duel? Emily's life is in danger, and now, Seto, so is Joey's! When you told me that you were going to care for them both… I should of known that you were lying to my face!" Yami was almost yelling as Yugi wanted to watch the duel, and cheer his friend on.

"Damn it!" Joey cried out as his father played Swords of Revealing Light on his son. "Ugh… My turn, old man!"

"Seto, if we escape this, **alive**, then I don't want you to come around Emily_ or Joey_ again!"

"Why blame me? She's the one who told me to attack her! BLAME HER!" Seto yelled as Yugi turned to his aibou and his rival.

_These two won't settle down… Yami's mad, and now Seto's madder! Geez… When we get out of here, I'm going to be kicking some sense into their thick skulls._

Emily's deck started to glow as Wingweaver appeared in front of them.

_"Seto, Emily is fine."_

"How the hell do you know? You're just a damn card!" Seto pointed out as she nodded.

_"Yes, but Emily _is_ fine. She's asleep and she's in a field, waiting for someone to rescue her."_

Seto and Yami stopped their bickering as Yugi walked over to the small group.

"How can we save her?"

She looked down at Yugi and smiled.

_"Your friend might be able to."_

"Joey?" Yami asked as Seto wondered outloud, "What can that dog do?"

"Save Emily, that's who. If he wins… He won't be able to save her."

Yugi was a little bit confused, as so was the other two.

"But, why?" Yugi asked.

_"Because, those cards are fake. Her and Mana's soul are not trapped in those cards, but in another world. Yugi and Seto, do you remember what happened to your souls from half a year ago?"_

Both of their eyes grew.

"Are you telling me…" Yugi drifted off as Seto shook his head.

"But t-this is a virtual world, correct? So, her soul couldn't be leaked out into the real world!"

_"It's here in this world, but if her soul is in the wrong hands, that soul can be deleted forever and she'll never return to your world and someone from this world can enter her body."_

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say at the matter at hand.

"But, who would have that card now? I thought it was destroyed!" Yugi assured as Yami turned around to see the duel.

_"This is a virtual world, and this world takes your memories and plays them in front of you, again. Even the ones you don't like."_

"Now Joseph! I will finish this duel once and for all!" His father yelled as he picked a card form his hand and lifted it to the sky. "I will play-"

"-The Seal of Orichalcos!" Everyone, but Joey and Emily, said at the same time as Joey's eyes grew and panic raised onto his face.

_Not this again! No… I can't go through this again! Damn it all!_

"Joey! Just be very careful and don't lose your focus!" Yugi yelled to Joey as he nodded, and wiped some fear off of his face.

"Y-yeah… I know…" He called out as the field was surrounded by a green seal, making Joey relieve his memories with this card come back.

* * *

Sakura was walking back to the castle, her mom defeated into a pulp, as she had to sit down, exhausted and sleepy for some odd reason.

"At least that was taken care off…" She assured to herself as she watch a bright green light appear from the castle. "What the heck?" She flew over to the light as she saw Joey and his father be engulfed by a bright green light.

"Sakura." Seto pipped up as she flew over to him.

"Seto! What happened to Emily, and what's going on?"

Seto put his head down, seeming ashamed, and sighed.

"She lost her soul… And Mana's as well… Joey's father…"

Sakura's fist grew tighter as she floated to the ground. She put her unclenched fist over Emily's forehead, and closed her eyes.

"… Hmmm…"

"What's up?" Yugi wondered as she opened her eyes.

"She's here. Emily, I mean. Her soul is lost in this world, however, she's waiting for someone to save her."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, seeming to understand. "That is what Wingweaver said to us."

"Can anyone help her?" Yami asked as Sakura nodded.

"I could, but that's only if the outcome of this battle is good."

"I'm confused."

"If Joey loses, he'll be able to find her soul because his soul will be gone to the same place Emily's went to, which is the easiest thing to do. However, if he wins, it'll be tougher because she'll have no one to find in the spirit world…"

Yami and Yugi turned to the battle as Sakura glanced over to Emily as Seto's eyes were closed instead of open after he saw Joey lose more life points.

**(****Joey's LP-4100 / Michael's LP-1800)**

"Seto, if I may say something?" Sakura asked as Joey's father started an evil laugh.

"Now it's all over, son! I play Black Illusion Ritual and sacrifice Girochin Kawagata for Relinquished!"

Yugi's eyes grew as he turned to Yami.

"This duel is just like the one we had with Pegasus! But… Joey's never duel against him…"

"Possibly… Joey has always wanted to be the King of Games?"

Yami crossed his arms as Yugi turned back to Joey.

"You think? Well… It _could_ be anyone's dream…" He leaned over to Yami to whisper, "Like Kaiba's."

Yami smiled as Yugi stayed where he was-next to Yami.

"Shit! Not my Axe Raider!" Joey cried out as Michael's Relinquished absorbed Axe Raider and appeared on the shell of Relinquished.

"Joey! Be careful! He'll use it against you! Don't attack Axe Raider!" Yugi called out as his father turned to Yugi.

"Stay outta this, you puny shrimp!"

Yugi frowned as Yami hugged him, trying to comfort him.

Joey's LP had been brought to **1900**-Michael attack his LP-as Michael's was still at **1800**.

"My draw!" Joey looked at the card he drew-Cyber Harpie (ATK:1800/DEF:1300)-and played it in attack mode. "Now, I'll play Skull Dice!"

His father watched the die fall to the ground, hoping for four or less.

_Please. Something high! Five or six, five or six!_

It came up as a 4, meaning that Axe Raider's attack points were 1800, and the same with Cyber Harpie.

"Damn it… Fine! I end my turn."

"Good, and I'll draw…" Michael looked down at his hand and shrugged. "Attack Cyber Harpie!"

**(Joey's LP-1500 / Michael's LP-1800)**

_What's going on? Why am I losin' my focus? Is it 'cause… of Emily?_

Joey closed his eyes and drew his next card.

"I'll play Hayabusa Knight, in attack mode!"

"What's he doing?" Seto asked. "That only has 1000 attack points!"

"But don't forget the special ability. He can attack twice in one turn." Yugi pointed out as Seto nodded, rolling his blue eyes.

"Well that must have been the dumbest thing you've ever done! Attack his knight!"

"Not so fast father! Activate Kunai with Chain! I'll put Relinquished in defensive mode, and that ends your turn!" Joey smiled as Yugi cheered him on.

"Alright Joey! That's it!"

"My turn ol' man!" Joey drew a card and nodded. "I'll put Hayabusa Knight in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's it? Whatever." He draws. "I'll play this-" (Kiseitai (ATK:300/DEF:800) ) "-in defense mode, face down, and I'll put Relinquished back in attack mode! Say g'bye to your knight!"

"No!" Joey yelled as his Hayabusa Knight disappeared from the field as Joey sighed, thanking himself for putting it in defense mode. But now, Joey had no monsters on the field.

"Well, make your final move, buster!" His father cried out as his friends turned to face Joey, possibly for the last time.

_Come on heart of th' cards! Show me some lovin'!_

He drew and got Ookazi.

_Thanks cards… Dandy…_

"I will play Ookazi! Making you lose 800 life points!"

**(Joey's LP-1500 / Michael's LP-1000)**

"And now, let me finish this up once and for all!" His father called out as Joey put his head down in shame.

"J-joey! Don't give up now!" Yugi cried out as Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He shook his head.

Seto looked up at his crush, his only true crush, and wanted to save him as well. He couldn't save Emily, so he didn't want the other closest thing to him be taken from him!

"P-puppy…" Seto's eyes never left Joey's face as his father smiled.

"Alright. I'll put myself on the field, as the deck master, and I'll finish this once and for all by my hands!" His father pierced the sword through Joey and he cried out in pain as every last life point was taken away from him.

His father did a back flip towards his side of the field as Joey fell to the ground, onto his knees, and didn't say anything.

"Now, the seal will claim your soul, and that soul within yours too!" Joey's head lifted up as he glanced down to Yugi, his friend.

"Y-yug'…" Yugi looked up as Joey threw something at him, making him catch it with both hands.

"Damn you! Damn you Joey!" Michael yelled as the seal closed around Joey even more.

"Take that ring, Yug'! Keep Mahad save… for me!" Yugi nodded, shedding a tear, as the seal closed Joey around it, and within seconds his soul would be gone.

_Emily… I'm sorry… If I ever see ya again… I hope that ya will forgive me._

"J-joey!" His head shot up as Seto-holding Emily-was crying, again. "Find her… Please Joey!" Seto was… begging? _THE_ Seto Kaiba was _begging_? Man, if Joey had a video camera to record this, but Joey nodded.

"I will. I promise you, Seto."

Seto's eyes stopped the tears as Joey fell to the ground, a empty shell once again, as Joey's last words echoed through Seto's head.

* * *

**AN-**_Whatcha think? YAY for cliffys! Just kidding._

_ The duel scenes were weird, I think, but not too shabby. I put the duel scenes-where there were breaks-and tried to make it real life. _

_Review please!_


	10. Chapter Nine: Never Alone

**_Author's Note: _**_Ummm... I can't think of anything really. OH YEAH! I've got a new story up called **The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants**_. _Yeah, you've read it correctly. I'm posting it up today, so why not go check it out?_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own YGO... Yeah... :(  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Never Alone**

Seto had put his head down, sadden that he lost two of his friends, and that Joey's father had won, AGAIN! He didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Well… It seems that I've gotten _another_ worthless soul-"

"They are not worthless!" Seto called out as Michael flinched.

"Kaiba…" Yami murmured as Seto gripped Emily tighter. "You're not in the right mind-"

"Listen, pharaoh. They took _my friends_! I can't let him take anyone else!"

"Seto, leave this battle with us." Yugi nodded as Sakura glanced down at the smaller one.

"But…"

"They're our friends too. Don't forget that. Just take Joey and Emily and try to get out of here." Yami suggested as Seto glanced down-since they were around Joey-at his crush and nodded. "If what they said is true, then we need to leave Joey to find Emily. And leave Michael to Yugi and I."

"Sakura, help Seto out of here until Emily and Joey find each other." Yugi told as Sakura nodded and went to pick Joey up when Seto, somehow, put Joey on his back, and Emily was in his shoulders. Sakura closed her eyes, nodding at his decision.

_Do you think this is supposed to show Seto's grudges? He has too many things on his _shoulders_ and he's making himself feel… regret._

"Alright Michael! It's time to bring you down!" Yami called out as Joey's father smiled, cunningly.

"Fine with me."

"And I am going to help!"

"Yugi! Stay out of this. I don't want you to lose-"

"But, I want to help. I don't want _you_ to lose your soul."

Yami smiled as Yugi blushed, again.

"Alright. I'll let you." Yugi smiled as they stepped on the side that Joey was just on.

"Well, two for the price of one! It's time to duel." Michael called out as they popped out their duel disks.

"Seto, let's go." Sakura said as Seto stay in his spot, motionless. "Seto?"

"I can't… I don't want to go anywhere until these two are back."

Sakura sighed as she-somehow-pushed Seto off to the woods. He could still see the duel, but would have no idea what they were all saying.

"At least sit down."

Seto didn't comply as Sakura shook her head, sitting down for herself.

_Joey… Please, for Seto's sake… Find Emily, and fast.

* * *

_

Emily opened her eyes, slowly, as she was in a meadow filled with wildflowers. She got up on her knees, seeing that this area goes on forever!

"W-where am I?" She asked as she got up. She glanced down at herself as she was covered in a white dress, white as the clouds above her.

She shook grass off of her dress. "Is this a dream, or reality?"

Emily didn't know what to think. She walked a few feet as she made it to a magical lake, that was, somehow, in the middle of this field. She sat down and put her feet into the lake and closed her eyes.

"This is relaxing…"

As she opened her eyes, the lake disappeared and it became cloudy, and began to rain. She jumped up as she saw nothing for miles. She did a 360 a few times as rain was pouring harder and harder by the second.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" She cried out as she fell to her knees, putting her hands up onto her arms and fell to the ground. She was confused and falling asleep would probably take the nightmare away.

_Please, I hate being alone!_

She opened her eyes, after a long minute, and it was dark. Nothing but silence and darkness.

"I don't… understand…"

"Emily!"

She turned around, seeing no one. "Who's there?"

"Where are you?"

"That voice…" Emily got up on her knees, looking around the darkness. "Is that you Joey?"

"Emily! I can't find you!"

"I can't find you either!"

Emily closed her eyes, praying that Joey would find her in the darkness.

"Emily… Think of somethin'!"

She nodded as she could only think: _Find me Joey! I hate being alone! It's scary… I don't want to be alone… I miss you, and Seto, and Yugi, and Yami!_

Joey closed his eyes, opening them, and saw her in front of him. He ran over to her, making no noise, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Emily."

Emily's eyes opened as Joey was in front of her. They embraced as Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"I hate being alone! It is scary! And… I didn't want Seto to be an emotional mess!"

Joey nodded as he looked at her.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded as Joey smiled. "Good… But, this might be a problem…" He got up and turned away.

"W-what? Why?"

"Well, one: getting here was easy, but getting out is hard. And two:" Joey crossed his arms as Emily glanced down at herself. "You're naked."

"When did this become like Adam and Eve?" She cried out as she covered one arm with her breasts and the other with her privates. "And you even hugged me! You… pervert!" She got and was going to slap him but he turned and grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I know this might be… bad… But we need to get outta here and get back to the others." Emily nodded as she turned away.

"This is even more scary than being alone here… They don't even have Sex Ed at my school! Well that's probably 'cause no one ever does it… We're a small school…" Emily explained as Joey shook his head.

"Well, how th' hell do you think we should do this?" Joey asked as Emily sighed.

"This is gonna be harder that I though it was gonna be…"

* * *

Mokuba, along with police, made it to Kaiba Corporation. The front doors were unlocked, thank God, as the police surrounded the area.

"If I remember correctly, my brother said that they would be in the Pod Room…"

"That shouldn't be too hard, right?" One officer asked as Mokuba laughed.

"Well… There's ten pod rooms…"

The officers sighed, and other moaned, as Mokuba closed his eyes and moved to the registration desk.

"We can split the force up into groups."

"That's not bad. But, I'll tap into the security cams. Give me about five minutes."

"You're really smart for you age, you know that?" Mokuba smiled as he nodded.

"My brother said that a while back. But I decided to stay with people my age. I know knowledge is one thing, but friends were another and I hate to lose my friends…"

The phone ringed, unexpectedly, as Mokuba answered it.

"Kaiba Corporation front desk. Who is calling-"

_"It's Mokuba! I got Mokuba Marik!"_

"Ishizu? Why are you calling here? And how did you know I was here?"

_"Well, the Millennium necklace had gain its power back and I saw you there. And Marik's going to explain everything."_

"But- Ishizu-"

_"Mokuba! My favorite Kaiba! Where's you pain in the ass brother?"_

"Well… There are these people here that have been trying to get after my brother and our friends-"

_"I know that."_

"Seto is… Well, he's been kidnapped-" _IS that the right word?_ "-and so have Emily, Joey, Yugi and Yami!"

Marik and Ishizu were talking off the phone, but you can still hear them, as Mokuba's patience was fading.

_"We will be over there in fifteen minutes."_

"Alright. Besides, if you don't get here in time, the police is gonna barge in the room where they are and save them."

_"Yeah, I know! Bye!"_

Mokuba hanged the phone up as the computer came up with the security cams.

"I got into the cameras!"

"Now, where are they?" The police chief asked as Mokuba looked.

"Give me a moment…"

_My brother _had _to make ten pod rooms… _

Mokuba looked in all the even pod rooms-nothing, and then he looked at the odd pod rooms, and nothing either.

"I can't find them-Wait! I remember that Seto said he made an extra pod room, for his own testing! I know where they are!"

The police chief smiled and got up from the spare chair.

"Where are they?"

"We need to go downstairs. Follow me!" Mokuba called out as a handful of officers followed behind Mokuba. The computer monitor showed pod room 25-the same day that Seto was born (October 25th), and was also Joey's day of birth (January 25th).

Mokuba was relieved that he remember Seto's crush's birthday and made an inner laugh.

* * *

Back in the spirit world, Emily was walking ahead of Joey, as he was lagging behind.

"Don't look at me Joey!"

"I won't, I won't!" Joey assured as Emily still covered her breasts with her arms.

_Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? I didn't want to fall in love… I didn't want an Egyptian spirit in my body- WAIT! Where's Mana?_

Emily stopped as she looked down at her ring.

"Emily? What's wrong?" Joey asked as she held her hand out-with the ring on it-and Joey observed.

"The ring… It's a different color… It's not shining, it's dull."

The ring was indeed black, but Joey didn't know how to explain it.

"Do you think Mana's in this world too?"

Emily shot her head up and looked at Joey.

"I don't know… I'm scared… I don't want to lose her-But, where's Mahad? He's in the same situation as her!"

"He's not."

"Huh?" Joey walked ahead of Emily, sighing.

"I threw my ring to Yugi before I lost my soul. He's protecting Mahad now."

Emily frowned, covering her face.

"If I had some damn sense in _my_ mind, then I would have done the… same thing…" Joey turned to face her, stopping as she fell to her knees, again.

"Emily. You can't blame yourself. We'll find Mana and make sure her soul rests in peace, along with Mahad, Atem, and even Seto!"

Emily nodded silently as Joey bent down to her height.

"Joey, there's nothing here to give us a clue on to where she is! All I know is that she can be million of miles away from here!" Emily cried out as Joey put his head down and hugged her.

"We will find her. We are humans, and we make mistakes. This won't be hard, as long as you are with me, everything will be okay. Alright, Emily?"

Emily put her head up and nodded, silently hugging Joey back, not even caring if they were both naked.

It's my fault Mana is here… She just wanted to be with her friends… Even in an afterlife…

"Joey…" He looked up at her. "Can you carry me? Like a piggyback ride."

"Sure." Joey smiled as Emily jumped on his back and began their long walk to God knows where.

* * *

Seto just stared up at the duel, far away, not knowing if more lives could be lost. Sakura managed to get Seto to sit down-but she had to put Joey and Emily's bodies off to the side but they were still close to each other-and looked at Seto.

"Seto. Please talk to me. Being a mime isn't gonna look good…" Sakura assured as Seto nodded and drew his knees up, laying his back upon a tree.

"I know… I lost Emily, and it's my fault… And then I lose my Puppy…"

"Seto… They will be fine. When Yami and Yugi defeat Michael, they will be here even sooner! It's the light that will guide them. You're their light, so lead them away from the darkness."

Seto looked up at Sakura, then down at his friends.

_I want them back… I'm a mess and it's my entire fault…_

"I'll be right back. Stay here and be good." Sakura flew over to the duel, observing Seto's movements in her peripheral vision.

She stopped as she noticed the field was split. Yugi and Yami each had a monster on the field, and Joey's father had only one in defense mode.

"Guys! What's going on?"

Yugi looked over and smiled. "I have 2400 life points, Yami has 3000, and Joey's dad has 1500 life points!"

"Good job you guys! Finish him off!"

"It's your turn Yugi." Yami said as Yugi nodded and drew a card.

_Hmm… Beta, the Magnet Warrior… I can play this, destroy his face down monster, and let Yami finish him off!_

"This is the end! I play Beta, the Magnet Warrior (ATK:1600/DEF:1700), in attack mode! Attack his face down!"

The card flipped over to be Morphing Jar (ATK:700/DEF:700), making Yugi sigh.

"Put your cards in the graveyard-"

"Yeah we know what to do!" Yugi called out as Michael had a snug face.

"Alright… Thanks for the sacrifice Yugi!" Yami called out as Michael's eyes grew.

"There's no monsters on my side! Oh, shit!"

"That's right, Michael! Now, I offer Gamma, the Magnet Warrior, and summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Yami placed the card down as she appeared from the ground. "And, since we have two Dark Magicians in our graveyards, she gains 600 attack points, making her total attack points to be 2600!"

"That's it! Finish him off!" Sakura cried out as she flew back to Seto, to tell him the good news.

"Dark Magician Girl! Finish off the rest of his life points!"

"No! I beg of you! I'll return their souls!"

**(Michael's LP-0000 / Yugi's LP-2400 / Yami's LP-3000)**

"Seto! They won! They defeated Joey's father!" Sakura cried out as Seto's eyes looked up at her and he smiled. He _actually_ smiled!

_If only they could see him…_

Sakura thought as she touched the ground. "Now, let's see if that light will help them."

"Emily… Puppy… Come on! I need you to wake… up… Please…" Seto crawled over to them, holding each of their hands.

* * *

Ishizu and Marik, along with Odion, came rushing through Kaiba Corporation's doors; Ishizu's Millennium Necklace was even glowing. Odion was holding the Millennium Ring and it was leading them towards the Millennium Puzzle.

"Is this leading us towards Yugi's puzzle?" Marik asked as Ishizu nodded. Odion and them turned around a corner, coming to some stairs.

"Yes, Marik. I see them, via my necklace, in a pod room. And that there are… four different people there… other than our friends…" Ishizu assumed as they ran down the stairs, almost running into Mokuba.

"Mokuba!"

He put his finger up to his lips.

"What's going on?" Ishizu whispered as Mokuba walked back to the small group as the police entered the room, yells coming everywhere.

"My brother and his friends were taken-captured-against their will."

They walked in the room as Feather and Bear woke up from the pods, along with Lion and Michael, as taken away faster than you can say 'Holy Ra'. Mokuba and the others saw Seto, Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Emily, sleeping in their pods.

Marik moved over to the control area. "Here's the switch!"

"Don't touch it!" Mokuba yelled as Marik jumped in the air.

"Why not?"

"Because they need to find the portal out of that world! If you touch that button, the power will shut off and they would be dead!"

Marik gulped as Ishizu walked over towards Emily's pod.

"She-Who is she, Mokuba?"

"That's Emily Johnson. She's staying with me and my brother, along with Joey."

Ishizu closes her eyes, her necklace stopped glowing, as she re-opened them.

"Joey, Seto, Emily… And even Yami… They each have a spirit within them all, right?"

"I don't know a lot. Seto hasn't said a lot to me."

Ishizu nodded as Mokuba moved over to the control panel and found a microphone.

"Odion… Let's play a prank on the pharaoh!" Marik called out as Odion shook his head.

"Marik, how old are you, again?" Odion asked as Marik smiled.

"Oh, come on! Let's steal his leather pants!"

"Why me? Do it yourself." Odion leaned onto the wall as Marik sighed.

"Alright… Let's see if it works." Mokuba pressed some buttons as a green light turned on.

"What are you doing, Mokuba, anyways?" Ishizu asked as she walked over to the younger Kaiba.

"If this works, we'll be able to led them back to this world. Let's hope!" Mokuba turned the microphone on. "Seto! Anyone! Can you hear me?"

* * *

Seto stopped shaking the two as he stood up. Yami and Yugi ran over to the small group, slowing into a halt.

_**"Seto! Anyone! Can you hear me?"**_

"M-mokuba!" Seto yelled.

_**"Seto! You're fine! What about the others?"**_

Seto looked down at Joey and Emily as Yugi sighed.

"Mokuba! It's me! Yugi! We are all fine! That is… except…"

_**"I figured. I noticed the monitors… Joey and Emily's are in the lower red, while everyone's in the upper green… What the heck has been going on in there Seto?"**_

Seto shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"…Mokuba. Give us a few minutes, will you?" Yami asked as Mokuba nodded-though they couldn't see it.

_**"You got it. I will give you five minutes, but then I'm opening the portal back to this world."**_

"That's fine."

Sakura, along with Yugi, looked down at them-Joey and Emily-as he bent down to Joey.

"Here. I don't need it now." Yugi smiled as he gave Joey's ring back to him.

* * *

Emily and Joey shielded the eyes as the brightest light pierced the darkness.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Joey. Why wouldn't I be?" Joey rolled his eyes as Mana and Mahad was in front of them, Mana on the ground and Mahad next to her.

"Mana!" Emily jumped off of Joey's back and ran to Mana, getting down on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Joey asked as Mahad looked up at him. "How are you here? Didn't I give Yug' my ring?"

"Yes, but he gave it back to you. You are able to leave right now."

Joey looked over to Emily as she looked at him.

"Go Joey."

"But… What about you, Emily?"

She looked down at Mana, looking asleep, as she looked down at the ground.

"… Don't worried about me…"

Joey closed his eyes and turned to Mahad.

"Will Emily be able to get out of here too?" Mahad nodded. Joey smiled as Emily looked down at Mana's ring.

"Mahad… I know this might sound weird… But please take Joey. I need time… alone… with Mana… It's my fault we're in this, and I need her… to see if she'll apologize to me…"

Mahad nodded as Joey glanced over at Emily.

"B-but what if the portal closes and you're still here?" He walked over to her and held her up by her arm, gripping it tightly. "Damn it Emily! Mana will be back in your body when we leave this world!"

"J-joey… Stop it. Let me go." Joey closed his eyes and held her tightly-making Emily blush with the closeness of… well, you know…

"Emily. I don't want to lose you…" Emily's eyes filled with tears as Joey grabbed her face, with his hands, and looked down at her-into her eyes-as he wiped her tears away.

"Joey… I just want what's best for you… Trust Mahad, and I'll be back with you, soon." Emily assured as Joey leaned down closer to Emily's face-preferably closer to her lips-as her tears still continued to fall.

"Joey, listen to her. Mana will wake up soon and they will be back with you and the others." Mahad promised as Joey nodded, but turned his body away from Mahad.

"J-joey?"

He leaned down towards her lips, taking away her first kiss, even if they were spirits. After a couple seconds of French kissing, Emily pushed Joey away as he had a shocked look on his face. Mahad moved closer to Joey and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go. They need to talk." Mahad said as Joey closed his eyes and walked ahead of Mahad, and Mahad stopped at the portal. "Do what you need to do. Then come on." Emily nodded as Mahad walked through the portal, Mana's eyes flicker open.

* * *

"Joey!" Yugi called out as Seto held his hand tighter, noticing that Joey was gripping his hand back.

"Puppy?" Seto whispered as Joey's eyes opened up, slowly-taking in the scenery-as everyone sighed and smiled.

"Joey! You're back!"

"What a relieve!" Yami added as Sakura nodded behind him.

"W-what? I'm back?" Joey murmured as he looked down at his hands, noticing that Seto has his hand, but let go in a heartbeat.

_Oooo… Kaiba held my hand! Welcome blackmailing time!_

Joey laughed as he got up, wiping the dirt off his butt.

"Where's Emily? She was with you, right?" Sakura asked as Joey turned to her.

He nodded. "Yes. But, she's back there, waiting for Mana to wake up."

"What? Why the hell did she not come back with you?" Seto exclaimed as he turned towards Joey.

"Because Emily wants to apologize to Mana… She needed her time with her." Joey said as Seto nodded and looked down at Emily, still asleep.

_Well, there's two things that Emily and I will know until the day we die: One, we kissed, and two, we were both naked… If I told this to someone, they would laugh or think that we did it! When we didn't! _

Joey blushed as he touched his lips, unsure if he really_ did_ kiss Emily, and looked down at her sleeping body.

* * *

"Mana… I want to say that… I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Emily…"

"I tried to use your powers, but I… I failed horribly!" Emily exclaimed as Mana got up, onto her knees, and sighed.

"But that's because I didn't get to train you. Well, to be honest… I wasn't the _best_ at magic at all. I was great, but I would always have to look into a special spell book and well…"

Emily smiled. "You're just like me."

Mana nodded as they got up, slowly. "Well, before we go, this might sound weird…"

"What is it?"

"Mahad and I, along with Seto and Atem's spirits… We need to be sent back into the Millennium items."

Emily scratched her head. "I'm very… confused."

"I know you will, but someone-in the outside world-will be able to explain it to you all."

Emily nodded and Mana smiled.

"Will you accept my apology… for being such an ass? If I didn't get captured, then… It's my fault for everything that's been happening."

Mana frowned and shook her head. "Those people are horrible, but I bet that they were taken care of, so don't worry. Talk to the others. They share the same problems with you."

"Yeah… You're right."

"And, I _do_ accept your apology, Emily…" Emily smiled as they walked through the portal, waiting to be waked up by her friends.

* * *

Seto and Joey, each holding Emily's hand, as Emily gripped them both, shocking both of the young guys.

"Emily! You're here!" Joey cried out as Seto smiled.

"O-of course…" Emily murmured as they helped her up.

"Emily! How are you?" Yami asked as Emily nodded, looking up at him and Yugi.

"Seto, get your brother." Joey pointed out as he picked Emily up by her hand as Seto let go, looking up to the sky.

"Hey, Mokuba! Are you there?" Seto called out to the sky.

Emily touched her lips among Joey's clothing, jumping away from Joey completely.

_**"Seto! Are you all ready?"**_

"Hell yeah! Come on Mokuba!" Joey yelled out as Yugi hugged Emily.

"You _are_ okay, right Emily?"

"Yes, Yugi. I'm fine. Just ready to get out of this hell hole."

_**"Alright. Fall the dirt path that was by the lake."**_

Seto and the others followed the line that was being traced out as Sakura flew ahead of them all.

_"Mokuba! Send me the directions and I'll help them."_

_**"Whoever you are, I believe you are a good person. Give me a moment."**_

After a couple seconds passed, Sakura smiled.

_"I got it! Thanks!"_

_**"Seto, everyone, we'll see you back here!"**_

"What the hell did he meant when he said _we_?" Joey asked as everyone shrugged their shoulders, stopping at the lake.

"Where do we go?" Yugi asked as Sakura pointed across the lake.

_"Thataway! Go across the lake, and keep going straight. You'll see the portal in front of you."_

Everyone listened and crossed the lake-surprised that they were able to cross it-nonetheless it _was_ a virtual world, as they continued to run forward.

Approaching a field, Emily, Seto, and Joey stopped.

"This is where we began in this world." Joey pointed out as Seto looked around.

"Yugi, Yami, go on ahead." Emily assured as the guys nodded, and walked towards the portal.

"Wait." Yugi stopped as he turned around to the others. "We should all leave, _together_." Yami nodded.

"I have to agree with my aibou."

Yugi totally blushed as Seto and Joey nodded.

"Sakura," Joey turned to face her, "are you sure about staying here forever on?"

Sakura landed on the ground, nodding.

"Yes. I have to."

Emily glanced up at Seto, hoping he could do something for her, at least.

"Well… I'll make a new game for you to test, so that when others try it, it'll have been tested out and be good for the public." Sakura smiled at Seto's proposition.

"I love it. Take care Seto." He nodded and walked up to Yugi and Yami. "You too, Emily. I'm sorry about… What's his name?"

"Who even cares? I know that what happened is pass, but now…" She moved away from them and walked towards Yugi's little group. "…I've been able to move on with the help of my friends."

Sakura smiled as Joey turned to Sakura and waved back at her.

"Now, be good with Kaiba! Hope he doesn't make life hard for ya here!" Joey laughed as Seto hit him on the head. "OW! That hurts ya jerk!"

"Well, you better go before the portal's gone! Take care, and remember that all wounds take time to heal!"

Sakura smiled as she waved bye as Yugi, followed by Yami, followed by Emily, Joey, then Seto, exit this hellhole and landed back into their world. And in one piece!

* * *

As everyone woke up in their pods, everyone grabbed their decks and saw that the Ishtar's were there, making all of them confused-but Emily wasn't.

The only thing that broke the silence was:

"Where the hell are my leather pants?"

Yami's pants were taken, and by none other than Marik. Yeah, things were back to normal-more or less.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I just HAD to add something from the abridged series! I was listening to Leather Pants a couple days ago, and it got stuck in my head... lol_**

**_Also, don't forget to check out my new story, and REVIEW! :)_**

**_OH! I just thought of something! Before you exit out of this window, go to my profile and please vote! The poll will close on the 16th of August, and I've already got two votes! I like doing voting thingys because I love to get my readers a chance to ALTER THIS STORY! Why not? It'll take a couple seconds out of your time! :)_**


	11. Chapter Ten: When You Got a Good Thing

_**Author's Note: **This is my shortest chapter ever! I did this in one night... I had no idea how to end it, and I thought that this was good, since the next chapter is going to be very long. And I mean it. Also I got to do a oneshot for a friend on here-I'm not telling who-and it's gonna be different for me!_

_Also, thanks to the people that have reviewed so far! 16 reviews! :) I was surprised I got passed even three! Thank you all once again!  
_

_**Disclaimer: **As of today, I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Man, all the ideas I could do with Joey and Seto... :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – When You Got a Good Thing**

"We're home!" Mokuba cried out as Joey and Emily ran to the couches, and fell upon them, closing their eyes. "Must be exhausted…"

Seto closed the front door and nodded. "They've been through, let's say, _a lot_."

Mokuba turned to his older brother and sighed.

"Do you mind if I get something to eat?"

"Just something healthy, Mokuba." Seto called out as his younger brother ran to the kitchen. Seto walked over to the living room, noticing Emily was on one couch, and his little puppy dog on the other.

_What now? I love them both, but I don't want them either to get hurt… If only I knew what the other was thinking of… _

Joey turned his back to the couch, as Seto decided to watch these two sleep for a little bit.

_I'm just thankful that they got Mana back, and, to be honest…_

Seto had to gulp as he crossed his arms and his right leg went over his left.

_I'm thankful for my puppy… Emily too. She opened my eyes… And she's the second person to have done that… Of course, the other being the drooling idiot on the couch._

"Here, I got you an apple, Seto." Mokuba said as he gave his brother a shiny red apple.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Mokuba nodded and sat down on the floor, next to his brother, eating a banana.

"Brother… Was it scary? Being in that world, I mean."

"Well…" Seto flashed back to the first moment he could remember of the virtual world. He blushed as he bit down into his apple. "Towards the end, it did. But thanks to the mutt-" He still called him that in front of _certain_ people. "-and to you too, we made it out safely."

"That reminds me Seto: Did Yami get his leather pants back?"

They both looked at each other and had to laugh.

"I'm not sure at all. Marik hid them very well, from what Odion told me." Seto pointed out as Mokuba smiled. "Where are they at, to be honest, Mokuba?"

"He threw them in the garbage!"

Seto had to choke back a laugh.

"Oh, God! What I would have done to see his face!" Seto cried out as Mokuba couldn't stop laughing. As the Kaiba brothers sighed, Seto saw Emily wasn't getting comfortable on the couch.

"Mokuba, take this apple and throw it away, please?"

"Eww! It has your germs on it Seto!" Seto still shoved it at him, but took his banana peeling and used it as a napkin.

"Well, I'm going to take Emily up to her room, where she can rest, peacefully."

Seto got up and moved towards her. "What about Joey?"

"We will torture him." Mokuba frowned, but smiled, nonetheless. "Hang on, Emily. I'll take you up to your room."

"Okay…" Emily said, sleepy-like, as Seto remembered her room, and opened the door slightly. Emily was falling in and out of consciousness as Seto was putting her on her bed, but she gripped his trench coat.

"Emily, let go, please."

Emily's eyes opened wider as she glanced up at Seto's face.

"Seto… I'm sorry." Seto was a little confused.

"About what?"

"Everything… If I didn't go to Kaiba Corp, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Emily-"

"Please, Seto, let me finish." She sat up, putting her left hand onto the other side of the trench coat's collar. "Everything _is_ my fault! If I didn't duel you… If I just stayed home and just took your cold shoulder, then… Everything would be okay!"

"But, if you _didn't_ go there, those damn assholes would have gotten to me, or to someone else, and hurt them! I am, actually, thankful that you went to Kaiba Corp today." Emily shook her head as Seto got onto her bed, trying to make Emily see the bigger point here.

_What am I going to do? I know more that she does, but… Doesn't she know as much as I? I love them both, Emily and my puppy, Joey…_

_He HAS to know more than I do! I have kissed Joey! But, I wasn't too sure if it was a _real_ kiss… But we _were_ both NAKED for pete's sake! _

Both stared at each other, trying to analyze each other with their eyes, as Emily did the most hearted thing.

She hugged Seto.

She has no strong reason why, but she felt the need to.

"Emily?"

"Just hold me. I just need a wall to lean on. And yours is the only one here."

Seto sighed, softly, as he held Emily in a strong, convincing hug, both trying to sort out their feelings mentally.

* * *

Joey woke up, about an hour or so, later as he smelled a delicious aura coming from the kitchen. We walked to the kitchen, slowly, as he saw _THE_ Seto Kaiba making dinner! And, if Joey had a camera he would be taken pictures to black mail him with, in an apron! A blue one, but he really wished for it to be pink and girly. Joey had to stiff back a laugh and walked into the kitchen, smiling at his crush that was cooking spaghetti and meatballs.

"You know-" Seto jumped two feet in the air at Joey's voice. "-if I didn't know better, it looked like you need help."

Seto turned to see Joey, waving back at him, and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need any help."

"Whatever moneybags." Joey crossed his arms, watching Seto get a little frantic for a moment. "Do you want me to help ya, 'cause it's gonna be this time only… And I'll tell everyone that you really did do _all_ th' cookin'!"

Seto sighed and moved away from the stove. "Just put the garlic bread in the stove, please."

"No problem." Joey did as he was told, putting the bread in the oven. For a split second, Seto's eyes were being glued to Joey's behind. Now, Seto can only blush and continue to get as red as the spaghetti sauce. "Is that all?"

Seto nodded and pushed Joey, gently, out of the way, and Joey threw his hands up in the air.

"Can you go get Emily? She's in her bedroom, asleep."

"Oh, okay. Do ya want me to get Mokuba too?" Seto shook his head, stirring the sauce up.

_Well, what's up with prissy ass today? AH! He's probably trying to show off to his brother, or maybe to Emily… … … Nah. He wouldn't!_

He knocked on Emily's door, noticing that it was already open, as he saw her still asleep on her bed. Joey smiled as he walked over to her bed and sat down on her bed.

"Emily… Time for dinner…" He nudged her shoulder, as she didn't move.

_Hmm… Plan B._

"Emily… Seto's made dinner for us! And he's wearin' an apron!" Emily didn't stir as Joey was getting a little worried.

_Plan C._

Joey decided to take it to the next step. "Emily…" He leaned down towards her lips, and stayed right there. "… Please… If you don't get up right now, I won't kiss ya… And ya know in the virtual… That was very…" He leaned down to her ear, whispering, "…enjoyable." Emily's face started to turn red as Joey smiled. "I gotcha Em'! Now, wake up or Seto will wonder where in the world we are."

Emily rubbed her eyes, like she's been asleep for a whole day, and sat up.

"I was having a good dream… And you had to wake me up!"

She glared over at Joey and gulped loudly.

"S-s-sorry?"

"You owe me Joey Wheeler."

"Fine fine." She got off the bed and walked to the door, holding onto the handle. "Will this do for now?" He leaned towards her lips and kissed them, chastely, as Emily stopped him.

"For now, yes, but that still doesn't make up for waking me up."

She let Joey out first, followed by herself.

"Well, what was th' dream about?" He asked as she put her hand through his and smiled.

"You."

* * *

Emily got up the next morning, with the birds chirping, as she glanced over to the phone-Oh, that's right! She doesn't have one! Well anyways, Emily got up and stretched, hoping to find Joey. But then, her mind wandered back to her family.

"I haven't talked to my mom or dad, or my friends, in a while… And I said that I would call them… Well… If it's seven over here… What is it over there?" She thought outloud as she went downstairs. "No one's up…"

Emily smiled and walked upstairs to get some more sleep. However, walking back upstairs, she heard a voice, or two, in one of Seto's conference rooms. Emily decided to listen, for a little bit, and put her ear to the door. Thank goodness the doors were poorly made.

"Yugi, why did ya call me this early?"

_That was Joey… What is he doing in there?_

Luckily, the phone was on speakerphone.

**"Ishizu talked to Yami last night, and I think it's time to send the spirits away."**

"What do you mean, _send the spirits away_? Ya not making' sense Yug'."

**"Well… The Egyptian spirits within you have to be laid to rest, tonight. Yami said that each of you will get a Millennium item, and that's where each spirit will resign in."**

Seto looked at Joey as he nodded.

"Well, what time does this shindig start?"

**"Let me check…" **After a brief silence, Yugi came back. **"We need to be at Ishizu's home around eleven." **

"That's fine." Joey uttered as Seto was about to turn the phone off as Yami's voice came on.

**"Hold on. Before I hang up, I need to talk to Emily."**

"Emily? But she's asleep." Seto said as Emily opened the door at the sound of her name.

"No… I just woke up a minute ago, Seto." The guys turned to face her as they looked at each other.

**"Emily. I need to talk to you. Is that fine?"**

Emily walked over to the phone. "Yes."

Seto and Joey walked out of the room, closing the door, and, Emily only hoped, they walked downstairs.

**"Now… What's going on?"**

"What do you mean?"

**"Yesterday afternoon, after we left the virtual world, you and Joey seemed to be…"**

"Out of it?" Yami replied with a invisible nod. "Well… He did something, but it wasn't nothing bad! Trust me!"

**"Are you sure? Because I've tried to get a word out of him yesterday, and nothing… Are you guys-"**

"No! We're just… friends…"

Seto and Joey were still at the door, listening to the conversation a little more than they should have.

"We should leave her alone." Seto whispered as Joey shook his head.

"She listened to our conversation!" Joey whispered back, trying not to get loud-even though he was a little flustered.

"But, how do you know that?" Joey rolled his eyes as it was getting good.

"I just feel… confused. I love Joey and Seto, like they were my own brothers!"

**"But you feel that they are… something more?"**

Emily nodded, knowing Yami didn't see it, but he could feel it.

**"Emily… You better get your feelings sorted out." **

"Yami… I feel like… What happened when we lost our souls… We battled the darkness. I was stuck in a dream world, a beautiful one. But, when I opened my eyes to the truth of it all, there was unlimited darkness… I was searching for something, somewhere, anywhere!

"Joey was able to find me in all the darkness… He was my light, you can say… Then, we found Mana, in the darkness, lead by Mahad, and before Joey departed with Mahad-because I said I needed time alone with Mana-well…"

**"He kissed you."**

"…Yes… He did… I was flabbergasted…"

Seto's eyes widen as he stood his ground, knowing that Joey was his puppy, and his alone!

_**I**__ claimed his first kiss! Me! Not Emily!_

"But, when he kissed me, I didn't know if it felt real or not…"

**"Because you guys were spirits." **Emily replied with a yes, making Joey listen attentively now.

_She's goin' through th' same problem I was goin' through!_

"What do I do now?"

Yami sat on the other line, trying to come up with something.

**"Talk to Joey about it. See what he thinks. And, possibly, try to make this relationship work out."**

"But, I didn't know if it felt real or not, not only because we were spirits…"

**"Hmm?"**

"Because it felt like he had put his lips on someone else… before… And it didn't seem... I don't know... Romantic?" Emily put her head down and gulped. "It felt like it was, rushed, in a way..." Joey's eyes widen, Seto's as well, as they decided to leave before it got worse.

Yami, on the other line, and Yugi listened as Yugi's eyes grew, holding in a smile and to not let in he was listening as well, when he wasn't suppose to.

**"Well, Emily… I think I know where you're getting at. Maybe, after Mana's gone, you'll be able to get re-focused on Joey."**

Yami shrugged as Emily smiled, softly, and nodded.

"Y-yeah… It's probably the stress of it all… I'll try that Yami… And thanks…"

**"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here, and Yugi will be here IF I'm not here." **They both chuckled as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Emily sat in that room, knowing the truth without crying over the phone.

_He knew it too… Seto and Joey… I love them both, but it seems that they love each other… Man, and I thought this was going to be a wonderful summer, too…_

_**"Emily…"**_

Mana's voice echoed through her head as she ignored her.

_**"At least let me try to comfort you, Emily."**_

She shook her head, knowing that her summer, over in Japan, had been officially ruined.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Well, that's the shortest chapter you might read, next to a couple coming up later on._

_So, how about that? We now have drama! :) Man... I was SO going one way with this story, but after consulting myself {for real} then I've decided that DRAMA in this story is gonna be... ggggreat! [Give it a couple chapters and it's gonna get juicy!] _

_Don't forget to **REVIEW**!_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Lookin' For a Good Time

_**Author's Note: **_**I am SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating! I got allergies really bad, then school started and had some massive homework... Thanks Psychology and Pre-Cal teachers... Then golf came, and I was busy all this week with matches and practices! Geez... FINALLY, I decided to get some work done, because for once I don't have any homework this weekend, and well, I tried to make it long, but the next chapter...**

**Let's just say that Emily's mind COULD be made up once and for all! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Lookin' For a Good Time**

_At last… It's time to send Mana back… But, how the hell are we gonna do that?_

Emily thought as she sat down on her bed, thinking about what she and Yami had talked about moments ago. But, she also realized something even bigger than that.

_But… Joey and Seto? Together? No wonder… They always are bickering with each other. And I thought Joey and I were-_

She shook her head and drew up her knees, leaning her head on her knees. She glanced out her window as a hummingbird passed by.

"What am I going to do?" Emily murmured as she touched her lips and sighed. "Was it even a real kiss? Even though we were in a alternative realm…" She laid down on her bed in a fetal position. She closed her eyes as her door opened.

"E-emily?" She kept her eyes close, trying to ignore her crush.

"What Joey?" She murmured outloud as he walked over to her. He grabbed a blanket and put it around her, making Emily a little warmer.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in a daze after you left Kaiba's office."

_I gotta make sure Emily doesn't know me and Seto actually listened in on her conversation with Yami._

"…Just thinking about tonight…"

Joey nodded and laid down next to her, holding her.

"You worried?"

"A little. I wanted the spirits to at least have their own bodies… But now, they have to be sent back to the spirit realm?"

Joey was a little silent as he breathed in and out. "Reincarnation…"

Emily sat up, turning to Joey. "You believe in reincarnation?" He nodded and Emily smiled, for once that afternoon.

"You too?" Emily nodded. "Well… How about ya lay down and get a nap? We did have a rough day yesterday…"

"Y-yeah…" Joey got up from his spot as Emily made a drastic move by grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong?"

Emily looked up at him and closed her eyes. "Will you stay with me? I miss having you with me…"

_And I need to make sure that your love for me is real…_

"Sure. I'll stay." Emily smiled as Joey laid on her bed, his head on her pillows, and she laid upon his chest. And that one blanket covered them, keeping them both warm.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?"

Joey was silent for a moment before responding, "Yeah. What are they?"

"I think…" She kept her head down on his chest. "…Please be honest with me, but do you…" Emily tried to organize her words in her head. "…Do you love me?"

Joey looked down at her. "Of course. I love ya."

Emily closed her eyes, trying to believe the truth in that.

_You love me… Like a sister… And nothing else I bet._

"Thanks."

"Emily, do you love me?" Joey asked her as she smiled, softly.

"Yes. A lot. I love you a lot."

Joey smiled, too, and relaxed on the bed with Emily by his side. Within moments, they were both asleep.

"Hey, Emily! I made some burritos! Do you-"

Seto opened her door and saw them asleep. Seto was a little sad, but smiled anyways.

"Seto!" He jumped two feet in the air to see his little brother behind him.

"Mokuba! What the hell were doing behind me?"

"I just said your name… Relax brother!"

Mokuba looked up at his brother, watching his eyes glance over at the lovers-er, I mean friends. But, Mokuba didn't know that.

_Seto has feelings for Joey! Geez, I wished he would take him away from her! NO… Maybe he has feelings for Emily! Geez… My brother's a train wreck._

"Seto, why not take them both out later on this week?"

Seto looked down at Mokuba, closing the door.

"Huh?"

"Take them to that concert that I won tickets to! I got four tickets, and we all can go together!" Mokuba cried out as he grinned turned into a smile.

"What was the group, again?" They walked downstairs, handing the burritos to his little brother.

"I think it was _Lady Antebellum_. I overheard Emily saying that she loves that group SO MUCH, and I won the tickets in a raffle!"

"Hmm… I'll ask them. Emily would say yes… But Joey…"

"You said Joey, brother…"

Seto's eyes grew and he bit into one of the burritos, hiding his blush.

"So? You got a problem with it?"

Mokuba shook his head and dived into the other burrito.

"Good. So, the mutt will have to agree because we are ALL going, so no worries."

_I got to be careful around what I say to Mokuba._

"Seto… You love them both, don't you?"

Seto gulped as he turned to his younger brother, sighing. "Possibly… But… Damn it! Stupid hormones!"

"I know you'll choose the right one, Seto. Just remember:" Mokuba went to his older brother and pointed his finger to his heart. "Listen to your heart, Seto." Mokuba walked towards the living room, a grin that his brother couldn't see at all.

Seto put his hand up to his heart, feeling it beat against his hand. Seto closed his eyes and sat down in a chair.

"Mokuba… I sure hope you are right."

* * *

After what seemed to be a long afternoon, it was finally nighttime. As Yami had explained to Seto and Joey-and to Emily later that day-they each had to wear their rings, and something nice. Yami didn't understand it either. Emily walked out of her room, in her purple dress, that could be worn in school, and white flip-flops. Walking downstairs, she looked down at her ring as she noticed that no one was at the front door.

"Where are they? It's almost ten thirty and it takes at least forty minutes to get to Ishizu's home…" Emily thought outloud as she opened the front door and sat down on the stairs, or stoop.

_Seto hasn't talked to me all day… Joey was at least talkative… I just want to talk to him, but when I tried to, he would walk pass me, ignoring me, or just pretend he's talking on his cell phone._

Emily shook her head and sighed. The front door opened and Emily turned around to see Seto. She got up in a heartbeat.

"Seto!" She put her hands down by her side as he gulped, even though Emily couldn't hear it, and closed the door anyways. "Is Joey on his way down? We're gonna be late."

Seto just nodded and crossed his arms.

"Okay… Why won't you talk to me? This morning, you were talking, and last I known, you WASN'T sick. What's wrong, Seto?"

Seto grabbed car keys out of his pocket (he's wearing nice blue jeans, and a collar shirt) and the car in front of them beeped-making Emily jump-as Joey came outside.

"Sorry! I was trying to find some shoes that fit me, but Seto's feet are the size of his laptop! It's like, he wears size eleven shoes, when I wear nine!" Joey explained as Seto was halfway to the car and Emily and Joey followed.

Emily just keep her head down, smiling, and returned to stare at Seto.

_He won't talk to me, but maybe…_

"Hey, Joey. Do you think we should leave Mokuba alone here, alone?"

"I don't think he'll do anything drastic. He's in bed, anyways. Right Seto?"

Seto looked up towards Joey and nodded. "He better be in bed."

_…I knew it. He is only talking to Joey… And Mokuba too, I bet. Damn it…_

Emily jumped in the back seat, Joey got on Seto's side, and jumped in the back seat as well. Seto started the engine, and began to drive away. Joey looked over to Emily, and back to Seto, shaking his head.

_So… He's not even talking to her! It's not like she has a virus that can kill us all if we talk to her. Geez Seto… You _are_ such an arrogant asshole._

_

* * *

_

A little bit after eleven o'clock, they arrived at Ishizu's home. Not even talking to each other, they followed towards the door as Emily ringed the doorbell.

"Emily!"

"Yugi!" He opened the door as Joey, Emily, and Seto walked in. "So, where is everyone?"

"In the backyard, so follow me."

Emily nodded and the guys followed Yugi. It was, ironically, silent as Yugi had to break the silence.

"So, how are you all feeling?"

Emily's eyes blinked a few times, trying to think of something.

"Well," Joey began, "if ya ask me, I'm a little excited, but somehow… sad. It's like you've made a new friend, but you don't wanna see them leave, forever."

"Yami has been sort of… anxious you can say… He didn't speak to me a lot today… I wished he would at least… open up a little." Yugi tried to explain to the small group.

"I can understand. All day, I really want Mana to have her own body, but now that I know she won't… It's disappointing…" Emily murmured as Yugi opened the back door, to the backyard, as there was a small bonfire in the middle of the yard. Yami, along with Ishizu, Marik, and Odion was there, all four turning to each of us.

"Well… Sorry we're late! Seto drives the speed limit-"

"Which is safe, Joey." Emily pointed out as Joey shrugged.

"We better start before it gets to midnight." Ishizu said as they got to the fire as Yugi walked towards Yami.

"Why?"

"Because, after midnight, if those spirits are in you still, they will remain in your body-forever." Emily gulped as Joey looked in the fire, and Seto looked to the ground.

"Marik, you know where everyone should go, so tell them where to sit." Marik nodded as Ishizu and Odion moved to their spots.

"Joey and Emily… You both need to go over here." He dragged-more like pushed-them towards Ishizu. "Emily, go to the left of Ishizu, and Joey on Emily's left side. We need to make a circle around the fire…"

"Alrighty." Joey uttered as Yami and Seto was pushed towards Odion.

"Kaiba, go to Odion's right side, and Joey's left. And Yami, go to Ishizu's right side, and I'll be in between you and Odion." After they went to their spots, Ishizu nodded towards Yugi. He each gave them a Millennium item (Ishizu-Millennium Necklace, Yami-Millennium Puzzle, Marik-Millennium Scale, Odion-Millennium Eye, Seto-Millennium Rod, Joey-Millennium Ring, and Emily-Millennium Key)

"We now have this circle. Before we begin, take off your rings when I say so." Yugi began to speak as they all nodded.

_Okay… Just got to relax… Ishizu has entrusted me with this duty… And hopefully it will work…_

Yugi gulped and told everyone to take about ten steps away from the fire.

"Alright." He looked to Ishizu and she nodded. Yugi closed his eyes and remembered the prayer.

" '**When the present and past meet, a spirit will find it's host and greet. Within a week, they will leave forever more, leaving the host's soul sore.**' " He walked in front of Ishizu, remembering what to do. Ishizu gave her lime green ring to Yugi as he walked to the opposite of her, the flames in front of her, as she got down to her knees. Ishizu nodded and Yugi continued.

" '**Close in body and name, each having some fame. After all the hardships in the past and present, both are thankful for the long friendship.**' " Yugi threw the ring into the fire, others watching on, as Ishizu's spirit, Isis, walked out of her, not even causing pain to Ishizu.

_"I am Isis, and I am ready for the other world." _Isis murmured as Yugi nodded.

_But… She didn't even talk to her… Did they settle things before hand?_

Emily could only think of as Isis disappeared from the backyard as Ishizu stayed in her spot, opening her eyes and standing up. Yugi walked over to Yami, trying to stay focused.

"Yugi… Don't be worried. Everything will be okay-I promise." Yugi nodded as Yami sighed softly.

" '**Famous in appearance and name, both masters of any game. Neither will meet once more, however both were never a bore.**' "

_Of course… Yami has to get the weird rhyme…_

Seto thought of as Yami gave his ring to Yugi, and did the same thing will Ishizu.

" '**Popular then and now, both never saying how. Meeting again seems impossible, but not probable.**' "

Yugi moved along to Marik, then Odion, and was now in front of Seto Kaiba, his rival-and maybe Yami's as well…

"Okay Yugi, move it or lose it."

"Geez… You're nothing like the priest that's in your body… Maybe you should let him stay in Seto forever." Joey laughed outloud as Seto glared at him.

"Watch what you say Wheeler… I can kill you and nobody will know it."

Joey crossed his arms and Emily sighed.

"Just ignore him Yugi."

Yugi shook his head and began anyways.

" '**Spirit and body both different in mind, destiny had them bind. Different personality, but same name, both wanting to reign.**

'**One hopes the other will change, but honestly both never will change. Seeing the future and past work together, it makes neither whether.**' "

Priest Seto walked out of Seto, both actually looking at each for the very first time.

_"I am Priest Seto. I am the holder of the Millennium Rod, and am ready for the other world."_

Seto was a little, flabbergasted as Emily eye's grew. She never knew how close they did look in appearance. The priest disappeared as the ring was thrown in the fire. Seto held onto the Millennium Rod, holding it tightly, as Yugi moved to Joey. He gulped a little as Yugi nodded.

" '**Neither had nothing to share, for their friends were their only care. If one had managed to show more, he would have open the others core.**' "

Joey gave his ring to Yugi, like the others had, and held tightly to the Millennium Ring, that was once Mahad's, then Bakura's, then back to Mahad, somehow.

" '**The Millennium once belonged to him, each others spirits never dimmed. It's time to see what the future holds, and neither will never be alone.**' "

After what seemed like a couple seconds, after Yugi threw the ring into the fire, Mahad came from Joey's body. Emily can feel Mana trying to get out, even though she's not suppose to move at all, she tried to relax.

_Mana, be strong! You'll see him later in the spirit realm, so settle down, please. It's painful._

"'_I am Mahad. The bearer of the Millennium Ring and I am ready for the spirit realm._'" He turned towards Joey. "_Thank you, for putting up with me. I hope we can meet again._" Joey nodded as Mahad disappeared. Joey looked down to the ground, but watch Yugi move towards Emily.

_She's the last one…_

Emily put her hands to her chest, and breathed slowly.

" '**At last, it's time for these two to part, both with different hearts. They were connected by this ring, so the spirit sings.**' "

Emily gave the ring to Yugi as she held onto the Millennium Key, almost like it was the key to her heart.

" '**Friends helped each other in the present and past, but what will the future come by too fast?**' "

The moment he threw it in the fire, Emily's body went limp and Mana appeared from her body.

"Don't move anyone!" Yugi cried out as Joey was on his feet but stayed tranquil. "If anyone moves, Mana can stay in her body." He turned to Mana, sighing. "Why were you trying to get out of her body so bad Mana? You have more patience than some of these people here."

_"Well… It's her heart."_

"What do you mean her heart?" Seto asked she looked to him.

_"If she can't decided… Her heart can and will be torn… Her soul wouldn't survive without my help."_

Joey and Seto looked at each other as Yami got up from his spot, but stood still.

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

_"…I do not know… She's been through so much, Pharaoh, I mean Yami… And well…"_

Yami nodded as Joey put his hands down at his side.

"Mana, ya have to be kiddin' me! There HAS to be somethin'!"

She looked down at Emily and nodded, slightly.

_"One of you have to help her… And, well, I don't wanna be choosing who…"_ She turned to Yugi as he turned back to her as well. _"I am Mana, and I am ready for the spirit realm." _Yugi nodded and before she left she turned to Emily. _"Be strong Emily, and you'll live… Don't live in the past, but for the present and future."_

And with that, Mana disappeared. Emily still didn't move as Yugi turned back to the others, nodding. It was finally over, and the clock struck midnight as everyone ran over to Emily.

"She's breathing, right?" Ishizu asked as Joey checked her pulse. He nodded and she sighed a breath of relieve.

"I think we'll take her home. I hope that's no problem." Joey suggested as Ishizu nodded.

"The Millennium items will be taken care of with Marik and Odion's help, so don't worry." Ishizu told as Yugi held onto Yami's sleeve, a little apprehensive.

"Alright. Let's get going. She probably needs some sleep…" Seto uttered as Joey picked her up and stared down at her. Walking to the car, Yugi and Yami behind them three, Yugi gulped.

"Call and tell us that she's fine, okay?" Yugi asked as Joey nodded.

"No problem, Yug'. She'll be a-okay, with our help." He flashed a smile as Yugi nodded as Joey put her in the backseat, giving her his jacket from Duelist Kingdom.

"Seto, drive safely, okay?"

"Yeah yeah… I know the way with my eyes shut." Seto assured as Yami rolled his eyes.

Backing out of the driveway, Yami crossed his arms and Yugi stayed still, unsure of what to say.

"Yami… What Mana said is making me uneasy…"

Yami looked down at the smaller version of him. "When she said that her soul won't survive without her… And that one of them has to choose? I know something that Emily probably knows as well, and… well… It's not going to be easy for any of them…" Yami suggested as Yugi nodded.

"For once, I wish you were wrong, Yami…"

* * *

Arriving at home, a little bit after twelve-thirty, Joey picked Emily up and Seto opened the door-to the mansion-and walked in together.

"I'll take her up to her bed, and then we will have to talk…" Joey told Seto as he nodded and both disappeared from his sight.

"Forgive me…" Seto murmured as he walked over to a secret compartment, where he kept secret stuff that no one, even the maids and butlers, know about. He frowned as he grabbed a six pack of beer, and sighed. He was feeling depressed, feeling that everything was his fault since a week or so ago…

"It's time that I take matters into my own hands."

* * *

**Whoa... I am gonna make Seto get drunk! lol Well, that's why I asked all of you to vote, and the winner was Seto! :D**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week or so-another busy week, hurray-so just hold out until then! Besides, the next few chapters will be out of my boundries because... How about you wait a week and you will find out? :) I know I'm being mean, but it will be worth the wait. Trust me. **

**_Also, don't forget to review please! _  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Need You Now

_**Author's Note:**____ I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating! I have so many weeks with school and golfing to where I had no life! But, I have STRAIGHT A's but that's only for midterm... So, I'm kinda proud of myself! :D_

___All I have left is two more tournaments and I'm done with golf! :( Oh well, I think I did darn well my senior year! I got a 45, which is my personal best! :)_

___**Anyways, to get back into this story... :p**_

___**FOR YOUR INFORMATION: **_**There is a passionate love scene in this chapter. I'm warning you, so don't flame me and stuff. K thx! :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Need You Now**

With Joey carrying Emily up to her room, Seto was all alone. He wanted to settle things with Joey and Emily for the last time. And, the only way he can calm his nerves was by drinking. His brother, nor Joey or Emily, knew that he had alcohol in the house. He poured him a shot of vodka, and swallowing it all, making his throat burn in the inside.

_This is perfect… I'm getting relaxed… Ahhhh…_

Seto sat down at the table, smiling, when he saw Joey come back downstairs. He gulped as he saw Seto, his legs crossed, and patting his leg.

"Come over here… Joey…" He murmured softly, both blushing as Joey sat down in the chair next to him.

"How 'bout I stay over here, Seto-" He sat down in said chair, but smelled something so horrible that made Joey relieve memories from long ago.

"Seto… Are you… drinking?"

"What if I am?" He said as he poured more vodka in his shot glass. Joey was appalled, shaking his head.

"Why are ya drinkin'? You don't seem like tha type that drinks."

"What about it… ya jerk?" Joey got up and took the vodka away from him. "HEY! I was, was drinking that…" Seto got up and stood his ground.

"I'm takin' this away from ya. Do you want Mokuba to see you drink yourself to the hospital?"

Seto sat down, and put his head on the table, softly, and sighed.

"I'm trying… to loosen up…" He whispered as Joey got down to his height.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna talk to you… And stuff…"

_Okay… Now he's talking gibberish._

"What do you wanna talk about, Kaiba?"

"Seto… please…" Joey moaned.

"Okay… _Seto_… What do you wanna talk about?"

Seto looked up at him, hoping to think straight.

"You… And well… I've come to realize something, as of now… I think you and Emily are p-perfect for each other… You guys treat each other like brother and sister and…"

"Seto…"

"L-let me finish Joey." He nodded as Seto frowned. "I just want to tell you… to tell you…" Seto got up, walked over to Joey, and leaned in towards his face, planting a hard kiss on Joey's lips. Joey was a little surprised, but didn't show it on his face. He had to push Seto away, for a moment, and got up, looking him in the eyes.

"Seto… You need to sit down. You are tipsy, and the alcohol needs to be thrown out-"

"No! It won't! I need it because of you!" Seto yelled as he pushed Joey into the closest wall. "When you a-are here… I need it to relax me! You make me… You make me feel like I'm going to burst everytime you smile, everytime you talk t-to Emily… I feel like ever since the Virtual World, I've lost my touch… on both of you…

"I want to say I love you Joey, but somewhere, deep down inside of me, I love Emily as well…"

Now the alcohol is settling in… Lovely…

Joey shook his head as Seto still leaned on him.

"Seto… I love ya too, but you know… I want you to be confident in what you do, and not letting alcohol help you."

Seto nodded and sat down in a chair, trying to relax again. Joey handed him the alcohol as he poured it into his cup, sipped it, and Joey's eyes grew once more.

"Did ya not listen to me? You asshole! You don't need to drink! Get rid of it!" Joey grabbed the vodka as Seto was holding onto it tight, like it was a lifeline for him.

"Shut it you mutt! I need it!" Seto yelled as Joey's grip slip off the vodka, and Seto's body fell upon the floor, the vodka in his hands, now shattered and all over the floor. Joey's face turned red and he grabbed a washcloth from the sink.

"…See what I mean…"

Seto sat up, putting his head down, as Mokuba and Emily-ironically-came downstairs, shocked to see what just happened.

"What was that noise? I heard-" Mokuba stopped short as Emily got in front of him.

"Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine," Joey assured, "but Seto isn't. He… he cut himself by dropping this bottle…" He didn't want to mention to Mokuba that his older brother drinks illegally. "Do we have any bandages to treat his wound? Or any peroxide?"

Mokuba thought for a moment.

"We might… But it'll be downstairs in the basement… I can't remember if the family doctor had to get some, but I'll go check."

"Let me go with you, Mokuba. Emily, stay here with Seto and make sure he doesn't do anything else." Joey told Emily and she nodded.

"I'll take him to his room…"

"That's fine." Joey walked behind Mokuba and followed him down. Emily helped Seto up and walked to his bedroom.

"Seto… Why were you drinking?"

Seto's eyes closed. "How did you know?"

"Your breath."

Seto nodded and opened his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" Seto murmured as Emily opened his door for him and walked him to his bed.

"Well… I don't approve of drinking, and you're just my age… If you need someone to talk to and to relax with, just come to me. I'll be here, so don't worry."

"Thanks… Emily…" She nodded as he sat on his bed. Emily sat down next to him, keeping the washcloth on his hand.

"Of course… It's nothing."

After several minutes passed, the phone next to them ringed. Emily went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Emily, it's me, Joey. We don't have any peroxide at all here… So, me and Mokuba are going to go in town and get some."_

"That's okay. The blood is stopping a little."

"_Alright. That's good… We are also getting more bandages as well, so give us about twenty minutes, and we'll be back. Okay?"_

"Sure. I'll watch him, so hurry back."

The phone went dead as Emily put the phone off to the side.

"Who was it?"

"Joey. He and Mokuba are getting bandages and peroxide. They should be back within twenty minutes…"

"Oh…" Seto was silent again. "Emily… Will you help me with something?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. What's up?"

"There's this person I love… And I'm not sure how to be affectionate with this person…"

_He's talking about Joey…_

Emily smiled. "You want to ask how to show them you love them?"

"H-how?"

"Just be warm and friendly to them. Show him, or her, that you love her by kissing their cheeks, or their lips… Stuff like that."

Emily blinked as she saw Seto lean in towards her.

_What the- I thought he was talking about Joey! N-noooo… he meant me! But… It makes no sense!_

"Seto…" She murmured as he kissed her lips, like he's done it lots of times, and Emily pushed away. "Your hand. I don't want you to…"

"This…" As if Seto's never been drunk before, he spoke to her like he always has to Joey. "…is nothing. I love you…"

_I need to know if this is true love… Or just friendly love… Forgive me Emily…_

"S-seto…"

"I know that you might not be ready… But I want you to know this before you leave…"

Emily gulped, and nodded. Seto's hand lost the washcloth, and smiled down at Emily.

"Anytime you don't feel comfortable, say so. Please."

Emily nodded, still not prepared for this, and Seto's cunning smile came back.

* * *

_**PASSIONATE LOVE SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Seto slowly took off his shirt as Emily's eyes glanced at his abs. She smiled, and closed her eyes. She rubbed his abs, making him sigh.

"Emily…"

She giggled as Seto took off her dress, with her help, and softly smiled at her chest. Okay, she didn't have the biggest, nor the smallest, breasts in the world, but Seto smiled anyways.

"Are you smiling because of the drinking, or because you're looking at my breasts?"

"…Both…"

"Okay… That definitely killed the mood…"

"What's your bra size?"

"Seto Kaiba! How dare you ask a girl what her bra size is! And-"

He kissed her-passionately-on the lips. She knew better than to let him control her, so she decided to do something drastic. She unzipped his pants. Seto stopped kissing her, blushed and frowned.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hey, paybacks a bitch… And, you don't kiss a girl just to shut her up!"

"Well… Sorry… Besides…" He leaned towards her neck, looking like a lion that's about ready to pounce on his pray, and kissed her harshly, leaving a slight hickey.

Emily blushed as Seto went lower, leaning closer to bellybutton. Emily only had her bra and panties on, with little flowers on them, and Seto still has his jeans on. Emily was craving for more, unfortunately. She knew, a couple years back, that you shouldn't have sex with someone you know who won't love you back. That way, if you become pregnant, the guy will be there for you, always. She frowned, shaking her head, as Seto noticed her frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Seto… What if-"

"Don't worry about anything. If we continue onward, we will be safe."

_We will be safe._

Those words repeated in Emily's head and she nodded. Seto took a deep breath, knowing what was coming before him. **He** was going to be **the one** that will take **Emily's virginity** and he was **also **going to lose **his virginity** as well… Both were going to save it for the one that they love, unfortunately, for both of them, the one that they love is Joey…

_ Just breathe, and make this right… She'll be fine… And so should I._

"Seto?"

"Nothing. Just want to make everything comfortable for you." Emily nodded as Seto took off his pants, slowly, and only had his boxers on.

Emily glanced off to the side, noticing that she was not ready for this, but Seto was… And she didn't want to tell him no… She was a shy girl, unless she was around her friends, then she was totally the opposite. However, this made her feel scared… She is Seto's friend, it's just…

_I only want him as a friend… Do I? Does he?_

Emily noticed Seto was taking off her bra, and placed it beside the bed. Emily closed her eyes and grabbed a pillow.

"Why are you covering your face?"

"I don't want you to look at me! I don't like my body."

"That's silly… You have such a perfect body. An hourglass figure is not bad. Girls have them."

"It's just you looking at me… It's scary… I'm not…"

Seto smiled and took away the pillow.

"You're scared… Because you've never done this before, you're not ready to go far." She nodded, knowing the exact words that she wanted to say. "Don't worry… I am in the same boat as you, so we'll do this together…"

Emily glared at the clock, sighing.

"They won't be back for another ten minutes… Emily… Please…" He leaned his face towards her breasts, kissing them, making Emily's head go back.

"Seto…"

Emily put her right hand on Seto's back, and her left hand through his brunette hair. Emily's eyes closed as Seto was able to make her moan. She felt his breath run all over her body… He was getting lower, and before Emily knew it, she felt her underwear fall to the ground. Emily's eyes shot open, panic raising inside her head. She's been here before, and with Seto still a little intoxicated, she froze. Her voice seemed to have disappeared, and she felt like she had no control.

Seto took off his own boxers, and Emily, unconsciously, put her hands on his abs, and leaned towards his lips, kissing him passionately. His breath was intoxicating her. She swallowed her gut feeling and knew that it was now or never. She had to move on… What happened a week or so ago disappeared from her mind, but…

"Emily… Are you sure about this?" Seto asked her once again as she nodded. Not even pausing to think, Seto's thoughts came rushing in.

_She was nervous… But now… She's ready? Something has to be up… _

He put his hand on his head, trying to get rid of the hangover-if getting one that soon was possible-and went over to his drawer and got a condom out, and knew that this was the only two he had. He told himself, a year ago to be exact, that whenever he had the one he loved in his bed, he was going to use the condom. Ironically… He wasn't thinking to use it on Emily. He was leaning more on Joey, to be honest… This love triangle was giving Seto a headache, plus the hangover, and it was a migraine from hell.

Seto, hesitantly, thought for a moment, letting the hangover pass, and his thoughts about using the condom.

_I was saving this for Joey… But now… Emily should not be a replacement for him… I can't do this to her… I love her with my heart, but I love her so much… That I would let her go…_

"…Seto? I'm ready." Emily broke the silence as he put the condom back into the drawer, and looked down at Emily.

_But… Am I ready to let her go?_

"Okay… BUT, if you don't want to continue-"

"Just say so." Emily murmured as Seto nodded and Emily looked to the ceiling.

_It's going to hurt… I know it will… When Lion did it…_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of that memory, but it didn't work. She wasn't ready to move on, she thought.

"Ready, Emily?"

"…Yeah…" Seto leaned his lower body towards Emily's entrance. Emily closed her eyes, even thought Seto hadn't enter her yet. He hoped that the condom would hold, just for a few, and that everything would be okay after it's all over.

Seto gulped, and entered her. Emily gripped the sheets next to her, not even yelling. Seto's fear grew as her eyes opened. Emily nodded, trying to get Seto to keep going, even though Seto's thoughts were opening his eyes.

_I can't do this! She's… And I'm… We're young…friends…but not lovers…_

Seto continued to go in and out, hoping that Emily would say the magical words.

_Please… Say "stop"! Please Emily…_

She moaned and Seto closed his eyes and stopped himself. If he wanted something done, he'd do it himself.

"I'm not doing this…" Seto murmured as she looked up at him.

"What? But, after you got this far…"

"I don't want to use you… You've been hurt so badly… I don't want you to get hurt more as it is!" He pulled himself out of her and turned away from her.

"S-seto… I love you-"

"Emily, I do too, but I love you so much, I care about you and want you to find someone else…"

Emily's thoughts came rushing to her as she remembered what happened here, her first week here.

_That time Seto was trying to hit on me… He was… No… He couldn't mean… He was playing me?_

Emily got up, holding tears in her eyes.

"So… When you were trying to hit on me… You _were_ using me?"

Seto remained silent. He got up and handed her one of his bathrobes. Emily covered herself as she grabbed her clothes.

"Leave them here. I'll put them in the dirty clothes… Don't worry about it." Seto murmured as Emily's tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't focus, she couldn't say anything, and she knew that Seto loved Joey more than she ever could… She walked to the door and before leaving she turned to Seto.

"Seto… Did Joey kiss you?"

Seto nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He nodded, again. Emily turned away, smiling, knowing that she made the wrong decision for herself, but the right decision for them.

"Emily… Did he kiss you?"

She nodded, and answered, "I loved it. But, I know you love him more… I hope your hand gets better… Kaiba…" Emily shut the door.

Seto frowned when she called him by that, but knew that she was going to leave Joey alone, and he was all his. Seto didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. However, looking down at his erection, he saw that the condom was still on it…and that it had broke. Seto's face crestfallen as he just looked at the broken condom. Now he knows that this moment is officially bad…

**_End of PASSIONATE LOVE Scene_**

_**

* * *

**_

Emily woke up the next morning, feeling a little down, and she knew why.

She didn't do it with Seto Kaiba… But I guess that's a good thing, honestly. He was a little drunk, and he wasn't the one he wanted… You can say she did a good thing by not having sex with him, but Emily wasn't wanting to see the others. It was already noon, and a Sunday, or maybe it was a Monday… Emily couldn't remember, and she just wanted to go home now. She wasn't having a good time here anymore.

Closing her eyes, there was a knock on the door. It opened up and Joey was there. Emily, normally, would smile and jump out of bed, but now…

"Emily? Are you okay?" She stayed in bed, and didn't give a hoot.

"Yeah… I just want to sleep in all day."

Joey walked over to her bed, and sat next to her.

"Why? What did Seto say to you last night?"

_Oh, you don't wanna know._

"Nothing… I told him I was tired, and he said that he'd wait for you and Mokuba. That's all."

"Are ya sure? 'Cause I can get some soup and-"

"I just want to go home…" Joey's eyes looked down at Emily's face, she closed her eyes so that he wouldn't see them.

"But why? I thought you loved it here! I'm here! And so is Mokuba, Seto, Yugi, Yami-"

"I'm just home-sick… I miss being home…"

Joey's mouth closed and turned into a frown. It didn't make no sense. Emily was fine yesterday, and now, she's home-sick? Since when?

"Emily… I'm going to get you something to eat, okay? I'll be back." Emily couldn't say anything since Joey left the room in a heartbeat. He shut the door and Emily crawled back into her sheets.

Joey stood, his back to the door, and walked downstairs, promising that he'd bring her food.

_Why does she wanna go home? She wanted to stay, it seemed, for a while here… And now…_

He saw Seto sipping a soda, as he stopped before getting to the kitchen.

_I think Seto had something to do with her attitude… I don't wanna admit it… But he was loopy yesterday as well. Drinking… It's not Seto… And well… When I treated his hand, he was silent as well… I'm confused…_

Joey walked in the kitchen, trying to fake a smile.

"What are you smiley about?"

"I'm getting food for Emily." Seto looked up.

"Is she okay? Sick?"

"She said that she was home-sick…"

Joey grabbed a blueberry muffin, and turned to Seto.

"…Why?"

"She just said that she wants to go home… I don't know what is going on with her, but I hope she knows what she said to me…" Joey opened the muffin and got a napkin.

"Joey…" Joey looked over at Seto. "I have an idea that can work… But, tell her she needs to be in my office by ten tonight."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to try to make a live video chat with her parents and Emily. That way, she sees that everything is okay over there, and she won't leave right away."

Joey nodded. "I'll tell her. And, that's a good idea."

"Thanks." Seto smiled as Joey walked up the stairs, leaving Seto alone to sip his soda. "If you only knew what happened last night…"

* * *

Joey and Seto walked back to Emily's room. Knocking on the door, Joey opened the door and saw Emily hadn't moved from her place in the bed.

"Emily… You need to get up. If ya not feelin' well…"

Emily sat up as she heard Joey's voice, but laid back down as she saw Seto there.

"I'm setting up a video conference with your parents. Joey said that you were homesick and I thought that seeing your parents… would help you…" Seto trailed off at the end as Emily sat up, again.

"Why?"

"Well… Joey said that you were homesick, and I thought… Seeing your parents would make you feel a bit better…"

"…Just come to Seto's conference room at ten and your parents should be up then."

"The time difference… Okay, I will… Thanks." Emily laid back down, in bed, and Seto crossed his arms.

Joey looked over at Emily, frowning that she isn't getting up, and know it has to be something else.

_Hmm… Both aren't keeping eye contact… And why would they? They're friends… Right? _

Joey thought as he walked over to the door, and shut the door. He thought that if he left them alone, it could do something for them both. Seto turned as he noticed the door was closed, and that Emily was looking at the window, in her bed.

"Emily… About last night…" Seto walked over to her side of the bed, cradling his hand. "…I'm sorry…"

She turned away from him, trying to ignore him.

"I know I said a lot of things, and I…I meant them all… I, at first, was trying to get to you… But as we became friends, I just wanted to be your friend. Nothing more, I swear."

"…You had to say that to me…" Emily pointed out as Seto nodded.

"I am sorry…You're such a nice girl, beautiful, honest…friendly…"

Emily sat up as she looked over to Seto's hand. She went to grab it, and held it tenderly.

"Seto… I want you to know that everything I said last night… Everything was the truth. I love Joey, and you, too, but… Your love for him is much stronger than it is for me… And I think you guys have…a lot more in common than I know…"

Emily got up and walked over to the bathroom door. She found Seto's robe, and threw it to him.

"Here… This is yours…"

Seto looked down at his robe and looked up towards Emily.

"Thanks… Emily…"

"It's nothing… I'm going to go take a shower… Just so you know." Emily told as she walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.

"I'll make you lunch when you get out!"

"Thanks, Seto…" Emily yelled as she opened the shower curtain and turned the water on. Seto held his robe, tightly, and walked out of the room. Shutting the door, he walked to his own room, put the robe on his neatly made bed, and looked out the window from his room.

He had a wonderful view of Domino City, and at nighttime, the lights were stunning. He looked down and saw the swimming pool. He saw Mokuba, swimming back and forth, and Joey outside, reading something. Seto couldn't tell if it was a magazine or a hardback cover book, but it made Seto smile, for some odd reason. Sitting down in a chair, he spied on his lover. After a couple minutes, it finally hit him. He knew that Joey was his, and will always be his. He smiled. He wanted to jump into the pool and make his lover soaking wet and make puppy love with him. But Mokuba would be there, and that's something you don't do in front of your younger siblings.

Anyways, Seto remembered that Mokuba got him tickets to see Lady Antebellum… Emily's favorite county group… And that everyone can go together…

"Mokuba… I'll ask him when the concert is, and we'll all go together…" Seto talked to himself, smiling. He felt like he can actually do a lot today.

There was a knock on his door, and opening it up, his eyes glanced over to the window.

"Mokuba… How did you up here when you were just in the pool?"

"I had to go pee… Unless you wanted me to do it in the pool."

"No… That's fine… But why did you want to see me?"

Mokuba closed the door and smiled.

"I was swimming when I realized I forgot to tell you something. Our family doctor called."

Seto sat down on his bed and Mokuba walked over.

"Is it about Emily's tests?"

He nodded. "Yep! Everything came back negative!" Seto smiled and hugged his little brother.

"Thank God! When did he call?"

"When you guys were gone that whole day…" Seto nodded and held his brother tighter. "B-brother! Y-you a-are choking m-me!" Seto chuckled and let go of his brother.

"Have you told Emily and Joey?"

"I am later tonight. So, can I go back to swimming?" Seto nodded as Mokuba ran out to the pool as Seto was in the best mood ever!

Emily's tests came back negative, meaning that the guy didn't get her pregnant! Seto walked to his conference room and decided to make a quick phone call to Emily's parents so that she would be in a better mood. Hopefully, for Seto and Joey, it will work.

* * *

**_Well, sorry it took so long for me to type it! I hope that you guys aren't mad! _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! :D  
_**

**_So, don't forget to review! Please! And don't forget the words of Seto Kaiba: "K thanks."_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Stars Tonight

**_Author's Note: _**_I am back everyone! I didn't die! lol Well, this was a really REALLY tough chapter for me to type. I didn't include the concert-since I've not been to one-and have on experience in it. Let's just say that the drama is gonna be starting up again..._

**_DISCLAIMER:__ Still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh well..._**

**

* * *

Chapter 13-Stars Tonight**

Emily went towards Seto's conference room later that night. After Seto said that she could see her parents, she was excited, and felt a little better actually. It was a little after midnight here, but over at home, it was probably around 9 in the morning over there. Opening up the double doors, she saw both Joey and Seto there. Emily gulped, silently, as she walked over to them both. They were in their pajamas as they looked up at her.

"So, is everything ready?" Emily asked softly as Seto nodded.

"Yes. If they got my reply this morning, then everything will be ready." Seto confirmed as Emily sat between them both. She looked at the computer and noticed it was a brand new computer with new stuff on it (she still sees the CD's to install the stuff behind the computer).

"Excited?" Joey asked as Emily nodded. She stared back at the computer seeing that it was Skype. "This is your Skype account. Seto and I created it for you and your family."

Emily looked up at Seto and Joey and smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." She hugged them both as the computer flashed on and a message came up saying, DO YOU WANT TO START A VIDEO CHAT WITH Family? Emily clicked YES, and within moments, her mother was on the screen.

"Emily?"

"Mom! Where's everyone?"

"Your father's at work and your sister is asleep. She'll probably be up soon." Emily nodded.

"How is everyone?"

Enily's mom smiled. _I missed her smiles._ "Everyone is great. They all hope you took a lot of photos for us! It's not like someone in our family gets a free trip to Japan."

"True true... Oh, mom! I forgot to tell you that I made lots of friends over here!"

Emily's Mom smiled again. "I'm so glad you did!"

Emily nodded, pointing to Joey. "This is Joey Wheeler. He's the first person I saw over here, not counting Seto here."

"Nice to meet ya. Too bad we can shake hands..." Joey pointed out as her mom laughed.

"Same here. I think I hear your sister coming downstairs-Hey! Your sister is online!" Little feet ran over to the screen as Emily's little sister, Madison, jumped in her mother's lap.

"Emily!"

"Hi Madi. You miss me?"

She nodded. "Yes! I want to have some chocolate pancakes with you."

"We will when I come back, I promise." Emily holds a pinkie up and Madison smiles.

"Alright. Mom? Can I have some of those pancakes today?"

Her mom nodded and Madison jumped off her lap. "Mom."

She looked back at Emily. "What is it?"

Emily gulped, looking at Seto, then Joey, then her own lap where her hands layed. "There's something I need to say, but Madison shouldn't hear."

Her mom turned to say something to Madison, and Madison left the room. She turned to the computer monitor, letting out a breath, and sighed.

"What is it?"

Emily turned to Seto and he nodded. Joey took Emily's hands and held them underneath the table, to calm her down.

"Mrs. Johnson, while Emily was over here..." Seto looked over at Emily, and she nodded to continue him on. "...She was kidnapped, and... supposedly was raped." Emily's mom's eyes grew, holding her chest with her hands. "But, the tests came back and everything was negative. They didn't rape her, which made all of us relieved here." Emily gripped Joey's hand as Joey nodded unconsciously.

"I'm sorry we had to bring that up, but we had to tell someone, and I felt that if we told your husband, he would kill us both." Seto suggested, but Emily's mom just nodded.

"I'm just glad that everything is okay. Emily-"

"I'm coming home by the end of this month, mom."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But, that's only a couple weeks from now? Why so early?"

Emily looked up at her mom. "It's a long story... That I would like to tell you." She looked over at Joey and Seto. "Can I have some alone time with my mom? Please?"

"I don't mind. Just get us when you're done." Joey said as Seto nodded.

"Are you sure, Emily?" Seto asked as Emily stared at her mom, nodding slowly.

"I am." Both of them left, closing the doors, and Emily was alone with her mom, several thousand of miles away.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

She blinked, coming back to this world, and sighed. "Well, it's a long story."

"Really long?" Emily nodded. "I told your sister to take a bath. She won't be back for half an hour."

Emily smiled and crossed her fingers underneath the table.

"Well, you know that boy, Joey, that I introduced to you? Well, we are dating."

"He's cute Emily!"

"Mom..." Emily moaned as she shook her head. "Let me get to the long story."

"Sorry."

"Well, to begin off, Seto, Joey, and I had these 'magical powers' within us. We were each reincarnated spirits from ancient Egypt. Weird? I know. Well, after I was, supposedly rape, these guys that went after us, wanted our powers only. So, they trapped us in a virtual reality game. And I was captured, like the idiot I am, and was put up in a duel again Seto. Joey was dueling his father, the leader of the gang. I lost on purpose, aganist Seto, so that he could defeat Joey's father if Joey was to lose, which he did. We were in this otherworld where spirits in this world met, but I wasn't for sure. We were there because of this thing called the Seal of Oricahlcos. We lost our souls, and that's where we went.

"Joey and I talked, and after that moment, we came back to our bodies, and escaped the virtual world. So, after that happened, we had to send our spirits back to the spirit realm. And well..."

"Emily. I'm still here. Go on." Emily nodded and gulped.

"...Seto started to drink some strong wine? I think it was, but I didn't ask. And I was helping him up to his room because he had some glass shards in his arm. I repaired what I could because we were out of some peroxide, and Joey and Mokuba went in town to get it. And..." Emily looked down, blushing, and whispered something softly.

"I didn't hear you Emily. Speak up." Emily had her head down, tears pouring down from her eyes as her mom's eyes grew again.

"I...I had sex...with Seto... I didn't know how to stop him, and he must of g-gave me some of it t-to drink... It was a blur... I'm so sorry!" Emily grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"Sex? But-"

"I went behind Joey's back... I feel ashamed. I wanted the first time to be with him, but..." She blew her nose again. "...when we came back from the virtual world, when I kissed him... His lips felt different... I think that Seto and him kissed, behind MY back, and this is a love triangle that's killing me! That's why I want to come home sooner than usual... I'm ashamed to have sex with someone who's NOT my boyfriend, and then they kiss behind me, and I feel that they should belong together, honestly."

_They did look cute together..._ Emily's mom shook her head and sighed.

"Do you still love Joey?" Emily nodded.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and blinked. "...I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"Emily, people make mistakes, but don't blame yourself. You did use protection, right?" Emily nodded again as her mom sighed across the screen. "Then... I care about your safety, Emily. I just want you to take everything with a grain of salt, and go on with life. You are okay, and that's good. Just remember: If you ever need me, I'll be here. We won't tell your father anything, okay?" Emily nodded as her mom nodded.

"MOM! I need help!" Madison yelled as Emily chuckled.

"You better go help her, mom."

"Right. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"Same here. Tell everyone I miss them and that I hope to see them soon."

"You got it. Take care dear." The screen flashed off, leaving Emily in the conference, alone again.

_Do I feel better? I finally let everything get off my chest, but is this going to make me feel better?_

Emily looked up at the doors, which haven't opened, and turned the computer off. She got up and walked over to the doors, opening them, and noticed that it was clear. She walked back to her room, noticing Seto coming out of Mokuba's room.

"I have finished up in there." Emily told him as Seto nodded.

"Okay. Do you feel any better?"

"A little. Thank you for letting me talk to my mom."

"It was nothing. Get to bed. We have that concert tomorrow, remember?"

"Concert?" Seto gulped as he sighed.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now..." He turned to face her. "Mokuba had an idea. He wanted to take you to a concert, with all of us, to make you feel better. The concert is a once in a lifetime opportunity, since Lady Antebellum is going to be here-"

"WHAT? Lady A? Are you serious now?" Seto nodded as Emily hugged him, tightly, and smiled. "I can't believe you guys are taking me there! I can't believe they are having a concert here! Oh my God! Thank you! Thank you!"

Seto smiled and ruffed up Emily's hair. "You're welcome. Besides, thank Mokuba. It was his idea. Now, get to bed. We have to get up a little early if we want good seats."

"Yes! Night Seto!" Emily called out as she ran to her room and jumped into her bed, excited about tomorrow.

Seto crossed his arms and walked to his bed room. _So, she noticed Joey's lips tasted differently... She must be a master of lips..._ He shook his head and slowly walked into his room and to his bed. _But... How am I suppose to tell her that our 'little' protection was destroyed while we had sex? Oh, God... This isn't going to be an easy two weeks...

* * *

_

That next morning, everyone was up really early, even though they didn't need to be up until noon.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tonight, Emily?" Mokuba asked as Emily shrugged.

"Depends. Where are the seats at?"

Emily looked over at Seto as he sipped some coffee and glanced down at the tickets.

"Hmm... They say they are up by the stage..."

"Oh, wow! I've never been that close to the stage! Heck, this is my first concert!" Emily smiled as Mokuba grinned.

"Really? This is my second one! Yugi and everyone had tickets to see Utada Hikaru a few years ago. We had lawn seats, and the concert was awesome!"

"Utada Hikaru? I love her!"

"Honestly? I'll let you borrow one of CDs I got!"

Emily smiled and hugged Mokuba. "Thank you!"

"Well, where is this place again?" Joey asked as Mokuba jumped from his seat.

"It's in Tokyo! It's a bit far from here, around a few hours from here, so that's why we want to leave by noon."

"That makes sense."

Seto sat his coffee on the table as everyone looked at him. "We need to get ready. Make sure you all wear comfortable clothing, and well..."

"Have fun?" Mokuba suggested as Seto nodded.

"Right. Meet down here in an hour." Mokuba and Joey raced up to their rooms as Emily just walked upstairs, slowly.

"Seto? Are you coming?" Emily asked as Seto nodded.

"Yes. I'm just... Yeah, I'm coming." He walked behind Emily as they split to go to their rooms.

_How the hell am I going to tell her? Maybe nothing will happen at all! She's-_

"Seto? Why are you still following me?"

Seto blinked as he almost bumped into Emily.

"I, uh, sorry..." And turned around to walk back to his room as he bumped into Joey.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked as Seto shook his head and walked around Joey. Emily crossed her arms as Joey grabbed Seto's arm.

"What?"

"What's going on? You have been in a daze since ten minutes ago." Emily pointed out as Seto shrugged.

"I'm trying to think about... what to wear for tonight." Seto murmured as Emily turned around and stayed in her spot.

"Seto... I think you're lying. It's simple... See you later, guys." Emily whispered as she walked to her room and shut the door.

Joey turned to face the CEO. "What th-"

"I might have gotten her pregnant!" Seto rapidly said as Joey's eyes grew.

"What?"

"...I might have gotten... Emily... pregnant..." Joey was about to punch Seto's face as he held Joey's punch in his right hand. "D-don't tell her."

"Seto, she's my girlfriend! And I...I haven't even done anything with her! God, Seto! Can you ever keep your hands off anything?" Seto frowned and put his head down.

"Joey..."

"I don't want to talk to you until later tonight." He turned around and walked towards his room, but stopped. "We will talk about this in private."

Joey turned around and walked back to his room. Seto slumped to the floor and gulped. He put his hand up to his heart, trying to calm it down.

"Well... That couldn't have gone better, could it?"

* * *

After the concert, Emily and Mokuba were talking about the concert.

"That. Was. AMAZING! I love Lady A!"

"I'm glad you liked it! I was really anxious, but when I found your iPod, I saw that you had Lady Antebellum's albums! Thanks for introducing me to American music!"

"It's nothing, Mokuba." Emily smiled as the limo came to a stop. "Are we almost home?"

Seto and Joey looked at each other, making their glares harder on each other.

"Almost." Seto murmured as he looked down towards the ground.

"Okay then..." Emily murmured back as she looked out the window. It was nighttime as she saw some businesses closing up for the night. She held her Lady Antebellum shirt to her chest as she shook her head and tried to make some small talk.

"Well... What was your favorite songs from tonight?" Emily asked as Mokuba piped up.

"I liked _American Honey_, but my absolute favorite is _Long Gone_. What about you brother?"

Seto shrugged and nodded. Emily frowned as the limo stopped and turned to the right. "Well, alrighty. What about you Joey?"

Joey turned towards Emily, removing his glare at Seto. "Ahh... _Need You Now_. I really liked that one." He grabbed Emily's hand and gripped it tightly. Emily smiled, softly, as she moved towards Joey.

_Something has to be up... Should I even question it?_

"Umm... Joey-"

He leaned up towards Emily's ear and whispered, "When we get back to the mansion, I want to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Emily nodded and stayed by Joey until the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. Joey dragged Emily behind him, Seto and Mokuba following behind. Walking up to his bed room, Emily gulped as he shut the door and locked it.

"Joey! Open the door!" Seto yelled as he pounded on the door. Emily turned to look at the door, and back to Joey.

"Joey?" Emily whispered as Joey grabbed Emily, easily, and stared down at her eyes. He wanted to say everything to her-his love for her and Seto, the accident with Seto with her-as he looked at her soul. "What's wrong?"

"Joey! If you don't open this door, it's coming down!"

Joey let go of Emily and unlocked the door and opened it for Seto. Mokuba was right behind his older brother, gulping.

"What the hell is going on here?" Emily asked as Seto walked into the room, but turned back to Mokuba. Leaning towards him, he whispered to him, "Will you please go call Yami and Yugi? Tell them that nothing's wrong, but we might need them. Also," Seto hesitated as he closed his eyes, "please call Tea... Tell her to bring... Umm... I'll call her on my own. Just call Yami and Yugi, and then go to bed."

"But... Okay... I will." Mokuba left the room as Seto closed the door and sighed.

Emily looked at Joey and Seto, slowly, and moved a little away from them both. _Oh, no... They're gonna tell me everything! I'm not ready for it! Not yet!_

Joey moved towards Emily as she stared at Seto and he stared at her.

"Seto, Joey... What is going on? Please, tell me."

Joey gulped softly, but Emily could hear it all the same.

"I have something to tell you, and..."

"And what? Seto..." Emily put her hands up to her heart, trying to calm it down as well, as Seto turned around from her sight.

"... I'm sorry, but what I'm about to say is the truth. Joey... He's here to confirm everything that I've told him... And that I've asked Yugi and Yami to be here as well."

Joey looked at Seto now. "Why?"

Seto turned back to them both, sighing, and hiding his eyes from them both.

"Just in case...if either of you...don't want to be here tonight..."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, now I hope it's getting good! I really wanted to get this out before the New Year, but I do have some resolutions. One of them is to finish all my FanFiction stories before my birthday, which is in May. I think it's possible! :D_

_Also, I'll try to put up Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants up ASAP. I might type it tomorrow, but it won't be posted until a couple days later. I have a lot of ideas for new stories, and I'm just plain lazy... At least the braces get off two week from now! Heck to the yes! :)_

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! _**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Love This Pain

**Author's Note: I had to put something up for a chapter. It's a little cliffy, maybe. I was a little stuck at the end of this, and decided to post it anyways. The next few chapters might be a little bit short, like this one, but I want the ending to be long (ie-10 pages?). And I am so sorry for being a little late on this. I'm a procrastinater... :( It might be until the end of next week for a new chapter. I'll explain at the end of this chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: There's a little thingy in here about the female body. Don't be offended anyone!**_

_**Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Love This Pain**_

Emily's heart picked up as she heard the front door slammed close. It wasn't meant to be loud, but Emily gulped. She heard familiar voices as they walked into Joey's room. Yami and Yugi stopped at the door and glanced over at Joey, Seto, and Emily. And yes, in that order.

"So, what's going on? Mokuba called us and it seems serious..." Yugi pointed out as Yami walked over to Emily.

"Could someone start to explain?" Yami asked as Seto turned to face the group.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tea?" Emily wondered as Yugi walked in the room.

"Why should we wait for Tea?"

Emily put her head down as Yugi and Yami looked at each other, starting to communicate via mind-link.

**/Yami... Is she what I think she is?/**

_**\\I think you are right.\\**_

"Emily, I think we could go on without Tea. I'll fill her in." Yugi suggested as Emily nodded, but kept her head down.

Yami then looked at Seto with curious eyes. "What do you need to tell us that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I... There's something that I've been holding back for a bit, to Emily and Joey, and they both need to know. If they don't want to be here, then they can stay with you guys tonight and come back here tomorrow." Seto's voice had dramatically changed. It was a little soft before, but now it had grown strength.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other as Emily and Joey looked up at Seto.

"To Emily." She gulped, covering her eyes. "...When we were in the virtual world... I found Joey first, and, to be honest, I had no idea what came over me! But... I kissed him."

Emily turned to face Joey as he turned around, trying to hide his redden face.

_I figured as much. Should have known._ Emily thought.

"And that's all. I knew that you both were going out, but my heart just had to let everything out. I'm sorry."

Emily turned to Seto, getting up, slowly.

"What do you want me to say?" Emily whispered to herself as Yugi crossed his arms.

"That's all?"

Yugi asked as Seto shook his head. "There is something more. Something more sinister."

"Did you kill someone?"

"Yami, I didn't."

"What's more sinister than killing someone?" Yami wondered as Seto turned to face him.

"Back stabbing a friend in the back."

Yugi un-crossed his arms as Yami glanced at Joey, once again.

"I told Joey something, something I didn't tell you. And there was also something else I haven't told anyone yet."

"What is it?" Emily had to ask as Seto went to her, put his hands on her shoulders.

Seto thought as he blinked just for a second. "I..." Joey turned to hear as Yami and Yugi moved a little closer to them. "I got the test results back. The one for the rape." Emily nodded. "They were negative." She breathed as she fell to the ground.

"Really? That's such a relief!" Emily cried out as Joey's eyes grew. He didn't know either, same with Yugi and Yami.

"That's the good news, isn't it Seto?" Yami asked as Seto nodded. "What's the bad news?"

_Forgive me, Emily._

Emily stopped smiling as she glanced up at Seto. His back was to the group as he was at the doorway.

"Emily and I..."

"Seto... Don't say it outloud-"

"I have to!" Emily jumped a little at Seto's tone. "They have to know because of what happened a week ago!" He turned to the group. Joey, Yugi, and Yami was near Emily as Seto's face turned red. "We did it... Emily and I had sex. While we had sex..."

"You used protection, right?" Yugi softly asked as Emily nodded.

"The condom... It broke... And Emily _might_ be pregnant."

Emily's eyes grew big as Yugi looked at Emily and Seto, for a little bit, as Yami was trying to hold back Joey.

"You knew this, Joey?"

Emily's voice stopped Joey in his tracks. "I knew you guys had to use protection... But now that I found out that the condom had broke... It makes me mad! How could Seto have _sex_ with _my girlfriend_?"

Emily got up as she still looked at Joey.

"I'll make sure to get tested. I don't know what to do, in a way, but my heart will tell me what to do." She murmured as Seto still stayed where he was. Not moving, not saying anything. You could cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"That's why you wanted to call Tea." Yugi thought outloud as Seto nodded.

"I'm going to my office. I need you guys just to think this over... And to cool off a bit." Seto walked off, leaving the four of them flabbergasted.

Emily sat down on the ground, pulling up her knees, and covering her face.

"How could this happened to me?" Emily asked herself as Joey kneel to her height.

"Emily..."

"I don't wanna talk." Joey crossed his arms as Yami walked out of the room.

"Yami!" Yugi called out as he stopped at the doorway, looking for which way he went.

_Why me? I knew coming here wasn't going to fun. How right I was._

"Emily... Please talk to me. I can help you-"

"How? How can you help me? I went behind your back and _did it_ with Seto! I don't even want to consider us being friends no more!" Emily cried out, tears falling from her eyes, as Joey grabbed her left arm and pulled her into his grasp.

"I know that I can't help you... But I will be here, if you need me." Joey whispered in her ear as she nodded.

Emily tried to stifle back a tear or two, but her tears still continued to fall. Meanwhile, Yami was on the hunt for Seto. It wasn't hard. It was down the hall from the kitchen, and it had his name on the door. Yami knocked on the door.

"Kaiba! Open this door right now!" Yami yelled as the door opened, on its own, as Yami walked in and shut the door.

Seto was at his desk, his arms on the desk and his face being covered as well.

"What do I do now?"

"Huh?" Yami walked over to the desk.

"What do I do now that I told Emily everything? My life is ruined."

Yami crossed his arms. "Well, you were right about letting them cool off. If Joey is still steamed when I leave this office, I'll let him spend the night with me and my aibou. However, Emily, on the other hand, has no where to stay, that is, if Tea shows up."

"I just called her. She should be here soon."

Yami sighed. "She'll probably want to stay with Tea. There is only one thing you have to do, and it's not going to be the easiest thing you have done."

Seto looked up, still covering most of his face.

"You have to win back their trust. That's not going to be easy, after what happened tonight."

"Yes. I know that."

Yami walked over to the door and gripped the handle. He stopped and turned to see Seto's face covered again.

_He's going to be a wreck..._

Yami opened and closed the door and slowly walked back to the group in Joey's room. Luckily, if you want to say that, Tea was in the room, talking to Emily. Joey was outside of his room, and the door was shut.

"Tea's in there. They are talking... And Emily didn't want me to hear."

"Are you wanting to stay with us? Yugi and I, that is." Yami asked as Yugi sat on the stairs, listening to them.

"Possibly. I want Emily far from Seto, and she's not going to be here without me."

"But you will have to convince her."

Joey nodded as the door opened up. Tea came out, holding something in a bag.

"We're going to need about thirty minutes to ourselves. Umm..." Tea began to say as Joey nodded.

"I got it. Let's get something for Emily. Something to eat and drink."

"Good idea." Yugi pointed out as Yami nodded.

"We'll go on ahead and work on it."

Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs. Joey turned to Tea.

"How is she?"

"She has calmed down a little."

"I don't want her here tonight. She's not staying here unless I'm staying here as well."

Tea nodded. "I'll tell her. She might stay with me, but it depends on her mood."

"Okay."

"And, about this test..." Joey gulped. "...They are usually correct. BUT, I would rather she wait and see if her period comes or not. Then, I would do the pregnancy test."

"Has she been on her period?"

She shook her head. "She said it's not time for it. I would wait until she says she needs to go see a gynecologist. It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Joey nodded as Tea smiled. "Just give her space and she'll probably be okay."

"Alright. Tell Emily I'll see her in thirty minutes."

"I will." Tea promised as she opened and closed the door.

Joey's nerves were fried. He didn't know whether he should kill Seto, or comfort Emily. It was a lose-lose situation, the way he looked at it. It was a lose-lose situation because one: Emily might want to forget him and go for Seto. Two: Emily will be going back home by the end of this month, and what if she doesn't want the child?

Joey walked downstairs and laid on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, and dream that this was all a bad dream.

Seto was trying the same thing. Both hoping that this was a bad dream and that everything was going to okay when they wake up.

That, will not be the case in this fanfic.

* * *

**_See, it was a tad bit short... :P_**

**_Well, here's what's going on: Since I made the Girls' Varsity Tennis Team, I'm gonna be busy as heck! I have three matches next week, so that's why the next chapter is going to be delayed..._**

**_Also, it's my Senior Year and I have to do a research paper on a controversy. Annoying, right? Anyways, I also have to get ready for my Class Night stuff in May, and studying for exams in May as well. I'll update my BIO later this week. _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Just A Kiss

**_Author's Note:_ Yeah, I know that I'm a _little_ late on this chapter, but oh well! :) I'm just happy that I was in a typing mood. Anyways, this is whole weird, crazy, fic is going to end in one chapter, which should be out in a couple days! **

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen-__Just A Kiss_**

"Hey, wake up Joey." Yugi nudged at his friend as he woke up.

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi crossed his arms.

"Well..." He turned to face the stairs as Joey got the message, somehow, and walked up stairs. Tea was waiting for him, not showing no expression.

"Well?"

Tea sighed and opened the door to Emily's room.

"...I can't vouch for the test, but-"

"It came back positive?"

Tea rubbed her arm. "Honestly, they just had sex, what, last night. There's no way we can say if the test if a conclusion or not."

Joey glanced up at the bed, Emily dead asleep, as he noticed Tea nodding.

"It _did_ come back positive-"

"I'm goin' to murder him!"

Tea grabbed him, holding him back. "Don't talk to Kaiba, Joey! He's just as hurt as you are, and he's just-" Tea stopped speaking as Yami came into the room.

"She's right. That test isn't a definite answer, so don't go murder people in the heat of the moment." Yami pointed out as Joey tried to calm down a little. "Besides, Kaiba said that you can stay over at our house-Yugi's and mine-and Emily can stay with Tea."

"He's right. And I could stay here with Emily, if she doesn't feel like leaving." Tea pointed out as Joey sighed.

"It's just... _I _wanted to be the one... It's not easy. I first see her with Lion, and then, a friend, an _ally_, stabs me in the back! And now," Joey started to confess, "I'm not sure if I'm goin' to be okay! I just need to get out of this mansion and soon."

Yugi nodded. "That's fine. I'll go tell Kaiba-"

"No. I wanna tell him."

Yugi frowned. "But, I'm coming with you."

"Sure. I can control myself." He assured as Yugi followed him to Seto's office. He knocked-hard-on the door as he opened the doors. "Kaiba! I'm-"

"Going to leave. I figured." He softly spoke as Joey nodded.

"And, I have no idea what Emily's gonna do, but I don't want ya in the same room as her. After tonight, I'm just ready to pound ya into the ground."

"...Be my guest." Seto murmured as he put his head down on his desk for the umpteenth time tonight.

Yugi looked at Joey and Joey looked back at his little friend.

"We'll call in the morning..."

Seto stayed quiet, taking that as a _yes_ and Yugi started to leave. "Let's go Joey."

He blinked and sighed. "I wanna say somethin to him. In private. You can wait outside."

Yugi glanced up at Joey, crossing his arms. "Don't start anything."

"I won't."

Yugi left the room and glanced over at the CEO. He looked up, then put his head back on his desk, again.

"Okay, let me get some things off my chest, then I'll leave."

He took Seto's silence as a sign to go on ahead.

"First of all, how can you do this to me? We just became friends, then a girl comes here and you have to get all lovey-dovey with her! Second, she's just an innocent girl who wasn't ready for anythin like this. She's probably gonna be sheltered and keep to herself from here on out. Third, she's possibly pregnant! How can she go up to her parents and say that? She'll feel ashamed! And lastly," Seto sat up, looking at Joey's eyes for a moment, "after everything you've done to Emily and myself..." He looked up at his _friend_ and tears started to fall. "I still love you and wanna be with you!"

Seto's eyes grew as his heart must of skipped a beat.

"Y-you what?" He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I feel more selfish than ever! I should be protective of my girlfriend, but then, I still grow attach to you and-" He covered his face as Seto got up. "-I don't even know what to do!"

Seto gulped as his chest started to hurt. A pain that he couldn't explain.

"I think you need to go to Yugi's for the night."

Joey looked up at him. "But-"

"Trust me. You, me, and Emily are unstable. You want to kill me, I want to kill myself, and Emily might just want to kill everyone. I don't what girls are thinking now-a-days, but just go to Yugi's, call me in the morning, we'll hope that everything is going to get back to normal."

Joey gripped his shirt and got up.

"Fine."

He slowly got up, Seto watching his every step, and the door slammed shut. Seto grabbed his own shirt, trying to slow down his heart, as he walked to the door. He wanted to just yell, letting everything go, but he kept his anger inside.

"Damn it... I can't decide..." He walked back to his computer and decided to look something up. "I better do this right."

Seto scrolled down the screen, looking for something in particular, as he clicked his mouse a couple times and awaited for the screen to confirm. Seto smiled and closed his laptop, sitting on the couch in his office.

_Maybe it's time that I send her home, back to where she belongs._

* * *

Emily awoke the next morning, the sun shining through her window, as Tea was on the ground, sleeping, next to her bed. She smiled as she got up and stretched. Emily walked to the bathroom, but slowly remembered what happened last night. She grabbed her shirt, and walked back into her bedroom.

"I don't even know if I'm-"

She bumped into a table, where the pregnancy test still layed. She glanced down at it, seeing two lines, meaning that she was pregnant. Emily's breath hitched up in her throat as she left her room, trying to get out of that bedroom.

_I-I'm pregnant? But, that has to be wrong! I mean, I just had sex, and well... Women usually don't test until they know their period isn't coming!_

Emily made it downstairs, somehow, as she saw a messy black headed teen.

"Mokuba!"

"Emily? Are you okay? What happened last night?"

She blinked as she shook her head. She grabbed a bottle of water as she turned around and faced Mokuba.

"Where's everyone?"

Mokuba got up from the table-putting his bowl into the sink-as he sighed.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't see Joey this morning, Seto too."

"Joey went to Yugi's last night."

Both turned around to see Seto, still in his outfit from last night, and very messy hair that might not be able to be tamed.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba, go ask Tea if she wants something to eat. She's in Emily's room."

Mokuba nodded as Emily turned away from him.

"Emily, I can explain."

She turned to him and hit him on his chest.

"How can this happen? I'm only seventeen, and...and...I'm pregnant, by you! Of all people!" She cried out as she still hit Seto. "I had a life ahead of me! A college degree, a happy family, but because of your stupid mistake, I'm gonna lose all of that! Damn you, Seto... Damn...it..."

She fell to her knees, crying her eyes out as Seto got down to her height.

"Listen, I have to say something, and you know that I didn't sleep well at all."

Emily stayed quiet, trying to calm herself down.

"I am so sorry that everything happened to you. I'm an idiot, and I know it. I want you to be checked out by a gynecologist when you get back home. I'll pay for everything, and I want you to have this child."

Emily glanced up at him, tears still falling down.

"Also... Before I fell asleep, I got you an airplane ticket-one way. It's your way back home." Emily gasped as he nodded. "I thought that since you didn't want to be here, it would be best if you went home to your family and friends. I know that you have friends here, but it wouldn't be right to be reminded of the place you once called home."

"S-seto..."

He got up and turned around, away from her.

"The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. If I was you, you better get packed and start saying your goodbyes." He murmured and left the room.

Emily got up, wiping her tears away, unsure of what to say to him. Mokuba and Tea came down, ironically, as Tea walked over to Emily.

"You have to leave by tomorrow?"

Emily nodded. "It's okay. I think that now...everything is going to be okay."

Mokuba stood there, trying to figure out what his brother was doing, as he heard the front door opening.

"I'm back." Joey called out as Mokuba decided to go see him.

"Joey!"

"Mokuba. How's everyone this mornin'?"

"Ah, well..." He put his hands behind his back. "Everyone's awake, and I think everything is back to normal, sort of."

"Joey." He looked at who called his name.

"Emily."

"We need to talk."

Tea and Mokuba looked at each other. "Well, we'll just get some cereal and watch TV in the living room, right Mokuba?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." They both left the front entrance and went into the foyer as Emily grabbed Joey's hand and sat down on a couch, wanting to talk to him.

"Okay, this is important."

Joey nodded. "What is it?"

"...Seto got me an airplane ticket back to the United States."

His eyes grew. "Why?"

"Well... He said that he wants me home, back where everything I knew was. And that he would pay for everything, once I made it back. Also, he wants me to have the baby."

"I was hopin' he would say that."

"But, there's something that I want you to know."

Joey gripped her hand. "Tell me."

Emily sighed and looked up at his eyes.

"If I have the baby, which I am, then I'm coming back over here and finish my last high school year here. I don't want the baby to be far from the father, you know... And well, I don't what else to say..."

Joey nodded. "I just hope that you two know what you're both doin'."

"I do."

Seto walked down the stairs. Emily glanced up at him as Joey turned to see him as well.

"I'm going to go back upstairs-"

"Come back down here. Everything's better." Emily murmured as he slowly turned around and came down into the foyer. "I have something I need to say to you both."

"What is it?" Seto asked as Emily got up and dragged Seto over to where she and Joey was.

"Well... After I thought this over in my head, and I do mean thought this over, I have come to this." She put Seto's and Joey's hand on top of each other as they looked at her, then at their hands. "When I have the baby, I want to give she, or he, to you both."

Seto gasped as Joey blinked a million times before being able to speak. "But, why?"

"I know that you two love each other a lot, and I've seen you two a lot to know that what you two have is true, pure love. I know that you both can't have children, unless you adopt, but this way, it's Seto's offspring, but you both would benefit from it all."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing as he got up from the couch.

"Are you serious? Ya can't go back on what ya say."

"I am. When I have to give birth, I'll come here, deliver, and stay here for a couple weeks. Then, go back home, finish High School, then come over here and stay with you both until college is over."

"Then what?"

"I'll wait until that time comes." Emily smiled as she put her hands to her stomach. "I want what's best for this child, so please, for me, take care of the baby if I can't."

Joey nodded as Seto was still in shock.

"Seto? Are you okay?"

He nodded, showing that he was still alive, as Emily bent down to face him.

"A little shocked, right?" He nodded. "Well, I'm going to be telling my family the same thing. They would probably be shocked but I don't even know what to expect anymore."

"Emily..."

"Seto, just have a healthy relationship with Joey, take care of the child, and have a wonderful family. That's all I ask you to do."

He nodded as he got up and hugged her. "I don't know whether I should laugh or cry! I'm happy, I guess..."

Emily's smile grew. "Well, I'm going to go get some breakfast, then pack. Will you both help me?"

They both nodded as she walked away, skipping all the way to the kitchen. Seto and Joey look at each other until they could just embrace.

"Is this a sign?" Asked Joey as Seto's smile grew.

"I sure hope so."

"I never thought that this dream would actually come true." Seto pointed out. He put both of his hands on Joey's cheek, leaning in, and claiming his one true love with a kiss. "With you so close to me, I can't tell if this reality or not."

"I don't wanna mess this up, and well, I'm just fine with you just kissin' me until the end of time."

Seto smirked and kissed him, again.

Behind the stairs, Mokuba and Tea smiled, Emily right behind them.

"Are you sure with this, Emily?"

She nodded. "I'm so sure that this is the best thing I have ever done."

_I wish them the best of luck._

"Anyways, should we actually be getting breakfast?" Tea pointed out as Mokuba nodded and left the room.

"Honestly, I can just watch them both kiss forever and I would be satisfied." Emily chuckled as Tea shrugged.

"You're just happy that everything has turned out right, right?"

"Yes. I figured someone needed a happy ending, and I guess that had to go to them."

"Good point." She uttered and left the room.

Emily stared at them, wishing that she could find someone, like Seto and Joey did, and be able to chase them to ends of the Earth.

_Only in my dreams, it seems, that everyone gets happy endings, unlike me._

Emily shrugged and decided to give the new couple time alone, for once. She grabbed her cell phone, went onto Facebook, and simply posted onto her wall:

_**She has found out that dreams can come true if you just wait for that special someone. :)**_

* * *

_**Alrighty! One more chapter and that's it! OMG! I just got to finish up the SetoXJoey love scene (BIG surprise!) and then it should be up! **_

**_Don't forget to review everyone!_**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue: Hello World

_**Author's Note: FINALLY! The last chapter of this messed up fanfic! Honestly. I was re-reading what I typed. Let's just say that I'm ready to start fresh with a new story (details at the end of this chapter)! **_

_**And I think you'll either be mad (maybe?) or relieved that this is over. I pulled a little something at the end of this story, so here ya go! :D And there's a lemon for you all! **_

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but sure am glad I finished this story!

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER~Epilogue**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hello World**_

Nine Months Later...

Emily was sitting at the same table where she ate her last lunch nine months ago. Mokuba grew within those months, and Seto and Joey were glowing with happiness. It seems that nothing horrible has happen since she left.

"So, how are you doing feeling?" Mokuba asked Emily as she smiled, softly.

"Horrible, but that's the pregnancy playing with me. Anyways, the baby should be coming within this week!" She pointed out as Mokuba grinned.

"And we even have the baby room ready! Do you know the gender?"

"It's a girl." Emily said as she sipped her water.

"Isn't that amazing, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he turned to his older brother. "Seto. Hello?" He waved his hands towards Seto and Joey who were just locked in each other's eyes.

"Geez, I wished I could find someone who would look at me like that." Emily grinned as Mokuba was snapping his fingers in front of the couple.

"Huh? What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked as Mokuba face-palmed his forehead.

Emily laughed as Mokuba sighed, "I was saying, it's amazing that she's having a baby girl."

"Oh, yeah. It is." Seto agreed as Mokuba crossed his arms as Seto and Joey ate their food, observing the other two at the table.

"At least there's going to be a girl here, other than you and Serenity."

"Serenity?" Emily repeated as Joey gave a nod.

"My little sister. She moved in a couple months ago. She's helpin' a friend with a project that is due this week, and had to stay over at her house."

"I wished that you could have introduced us!" Emily cried out as Seto grinned.

"Well, as big as you are, Emily, I doubt you will leave here as soon as you came."

Emily crossed her arms, putting them on her stomach. She was a little big, but the way Seto put it, she was waddling slower than an old woman walking.

"Anyways, dinner is great, Seto. Did you cook it?"

"Actually, the puppy did. I barely helped him."

Emily's eyes shifted to Joey. "You cook?"

"Well... I learned so that Seto would eat more and well..."

"That's so cute!" Emily put her hands together and put them up to her cheek. "Man, wished I had a man do that for me."

"You will find that one, Emily. It takes time and patience."

"True, Seto."

_Everyone has changed... I see Seto and Joey have made up, and that Mokuba has gotten a little crush! Everyone's in the lovey-dovey mood._

Emily got up, slowly, as Joey got up as well, trying to help her.

"You don't have to help me. I'm a big girl."

"In more ways than one."

"Seto-"

Emily's breath caught up in her chest as she jack-knifed.

"Emily!" The guys called out as she grabbed on to the counter.

"Ahh! The baby..."

Joey looked at Seto, who turned to Mokuba. "Go get her bag." Mokuba nodded and left.

"My water-"

Emily only said those words as they all glanced down at her feet. Seto finished what she was going to say.

"-broke. Okay, it's time to get into the car! Joey, go pull up the car, and I'll help Emily to the car."

"Got it!" Joey said as he ran out of the kitchen and towards the garage. Mokuba came down, holding the bag, as Seto walked Emily to the front doors.

"Slow and easy." Seto murmured as Mokuba held the bag. "You're coming with us, Mokie."

"Awesome!" He smiled as he opened the door.

"That's it. One step at a time." Emily gripped Seto's hand as he held the pain inside himself. Joey pulled the car up, and opened the back doors for Emily and Seto.

"Get me in there!" Emily yelled as Seto nodded, staying calm.

"I am." He uttered as Mokuba jumped into the front seat.

"Be careful, Seto. She'll be yellin' and grippin' at anythin' she can."

"Thanks for the message, Joey. I already got both treatments!" Seto pointed out as Emily gripped his hand, again.

Joey grinned and got into the driver's seat the moment Seto closed the door.

"Okay, let's get going!"

"Joey, should I call everyone else?"

Joey looked back at Seto as he shrugged. "I don't care!" Emily yelled as she grunted in pain as Seto started to do breathing exercises with her.

"Wait until we get there, then I would." Joey uttered to Mokuba as he nodded. "That is, if Seto doesn't lose his hand in the process."

"_Joey_..." Seto called out as Joey sped his way to the hospital.

* * *

"Emily, in and out!" Seto uttered as she was gripping his other hand. "There..." He sighed as the contraction passed. He looked over at Joey, dressed in the same gown as Seto: blue, with the shoe coverings, and the head caps. Mokuba was waiting with everyone else as Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you both here."

"It's okay. Besides, you're almost dilated enough that you can push!" Joey pointed out as Emily nodded.

"Yeah..." She breathed in and out, calmer than earlier, as Joey switched spots with Seto.

"If you need something to squeeze, I'm here. Seto has to get feelin' back into his hands." Joey smiled as Emily blushed.

"I'm sorry..."

"You need to quit apologizing. It's just a hand, Emily." Seto assured as Emily shook her head.

"You have to type with that hand."

Seto sighed as he crossed his arms. "You just think happy thoughts and about that baby girl, okay?"

Emily nodded as she closed her eyes, slowly, and still relaxed.

"So, have you all thought of a name?"

Joey and Seto looked at each other as Emily smiled.

"I, er, _we_ were up last night, thinking of some." Seto announced as Emily looked over at him.

"What names?"

Joey grabbed a piece of paper from his jean's pocket. "It's that long?"

"Well, we have American and Japanese names, excuse you."

"Well, listen some off." Emily said as Joey nodded.

"Let's see... For American names: Hope, Hannah, Elizabeth, Jacquelyn, Natalie, Madeline, Rebecca, Daisy, Faith, or Alexandra."

"Madeline sounds like it's french, or something." Emily thought outloud as Joey shrugged.

"And for Japanese names: Hana, Sakura, Haruhi, Yui, Asuka, Akemi, Sayuri, Chika, Hikari, or Hatsumi."

"Hmmm... For American... I would say either Ariana, Madeline, or Julie. And for Japanese..." She closed her eyes, as the OB/GYN came in and check the baby's heartbeat. "...Chika, Hatsumi, or Asuka."

"Let me check you out Emily." The female OB/GYN pointed out as Emily nodded. Seto and Joey looked at the OB/GYN and she checked to see where the baby's head is.

"So, what's going on down there?" Joey murmured to himself as the doctor looked at Emily smiled.

"It's time." Emily gulped as she nodded.

"Okay." She looked at Seto and Joey.

"Let me go get stuff ready, and we'll be ready for you to push."

"How far am I?"

"Nine centimeters." Emily's eyes grew, but she closed them. "Just hold tight."

"Can do." She smiled and left the room.

"Oh, gosh. This is it!" Joey pointed out as Emily nodded. "Now, I'm nervous!"

Emily chuckled as Seto grinned. "You have no idea how I feel then."

"Will you both quit with making me feel like this? I'm just ready to get this girl outta me!" Emily admitted as Seto grabbed her hand and Joey grabbed the other.

It was nine o'clock, April 25th, Seto had to remember. He just got the baby book just last week, and he hasn't even filled out anything yet. The door opened up as a couple nurses, the OB/GYN, and another doctor.

"Alrighty. It's now time for you to push this baby into this world. Are you ready?" The OB/GYN asked Emily as she nodded.

"As much as the next person." Emily uttered as Joey grabbed the video camera.

"Seto, here." He gave him the camera. "You need to record. I'll hold her hand."

Seto nodded as he smiled. He turned on the camera, and started up the video.

"Wave hi to the camera Emily and Joey." Seto said, with a smile, as Joey waved and Emily glared at him.

"Turn that thing off you idiot!" She yelled as Seto smirked.

"Nah."

"Alright, let's start pushing. When we get to 10, stop, and then when you're ready, count to ten... And-push!" She called out as Emily did as she was told.

"You can do it, Emily!" Joey assured as she gripped his hand.

"Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Almost done... Ten... Alright, you can breathe." Emily got some quick breaths, and got ready to do it again. "Let's do it again."

Emily grunted in pain, pushing as hard as she can, as Seto recorded every second. I

"In and out. There you go." Joey whispered as Emily's squinted shut as the female doctor got to ten.

"Almost there. I can see the head." Seto walked towards the other end of the bed.

"Hey, Seto. You better be careful! They say that some dad's-to-be usually pass out."

"I won't pass out. I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't pass from anything." He assured as Joey shrugged his shoulders as Emily's death grip on him turned back to him.

"And... Here she comes... And there she is!" Emily gaped as the baby finally left her body. The baby's cries filled the room up as Emily just cried tears as Seto and Joey smiled. A nurse was cleaning up the baby, and weighing her as Emily held Joey's hand, loosing the grip on him.

"She's beautiful." Joey assured as Emily smiled. Seto went over and recorded the baby being cleaned off.

"And she's yours." She murmured into his ear as he started to cry tears himself.

"Congratulations." The OB/GYN smiled as the other doctor wrote the time down, the date, and stopped when he looked at Emily.

"What is the child's name?"

Emily glanced over at Joey as Seto came back to her side.

"Ah, well..." Seto looked at Emily as she nodded. "We thought of names, but we're letting her decide."

"But, who's name should it be in?"

Joey and Seto looked at each other, trying to figure out what would be the best idea.

"We'll put it in your and my name." Seto said as Emily looked at Joey.

"Well, you both created her..."

Emily thought for a second, as she nodded.

"Her name is Alexandra Johnson-Kaiba. What do you guys think?"

Seto smiled as Joey just gave a thumbs-up. "It flows perfectly."

"A perfect name for a perfect baby girl." Seto promised as Emily closed her eyes, happy tears coming over her, Seto, and Joey.

* * *

That night, Seto and Joey went home, tired and relieved as they laid on their own bed.

"So, she'll be able to come home tomorrow, right?" Joey asked as Seto nodded.

"Yes. But they want her to stay there for tonight, to make sure there are no complications with her or the baby." Seto said, putting a smile on Joey's face.

"She did look cute, you know."

"I have to agree. I felt like pinching her cheek, but she was asleep, so I couldn't. Not yet." Seto pointed out as Joey grinned.

"Anyways, we have the place to ourselves. Mokuba's staying with Emily, everyone's coming tomorrow, since it's sort of late out-and a school night-"

"School's tomorrow! Oh, my God! I forgot about school!" Joey blurted as Seto gripped his hand.

"Don't worry. I said that we wouldn't be in for a week. Emily's going to have to teach us how to change a diaper, and to feed her."

"Thank God for ya." Joey admitted as he kissed Seto on his nose. "Oh. Will she have to be breastfed?" Seto's eyes grew.

"Oh, I hope not. Emily will only be here for a couple weeks, then she's going home to finish high school up, then coming back over here... two or three weeks without her wouldn't be good on the baby...Right?" Seto thought outloud as Joey shrugged.

"I have no idea. But, ya know, we should celebrate."

"I do have some wine..."

"No. I meant, well, you know, that it's time we should-"

Seto put a finger to Joey's lips, silencing him.

"I know where your going Joey. And, how about we take that journey together?"

Joey closed his eyes. "Have I told you that you're a hopeless romantic, right?"

"Every day, Joey. Every, single, day."

**_Lemon_**

Seto leaned down as he passionately kissed Joey. Seto had waited for this moment since forever, and now he was finally claiming his one true puppy-er, love.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked Joey.

"I am. Don't worry about me." Joey assured as he grabbed Seto's collared shirt and leaned him towards his lips. It might have been a little sloppy, but Seto didn't mind and let his puppy take the reins, if only for a moment.

Within the heat of the moment, Seto slid out of his shirt and pants, Joey as well, as he stopped to look at Joey's body. He smiled as Joey stopped him from leaning forwards.

"What's wrong?"

"Ya looked at me weird... Is it because-"

Seto leaned down and kissed Joey, again, on his lips, hushing his little mouth up.

"Joey, you are the most _beautiful_ person I have ever seen. Those scars, they are like battle wounds." Seto explained as he bit Joey's neck, leaving a little mark. "And you know, with scars like those..." He leaned down into his ear, whispering, "...are very sexy."

Joey had chills go down his back, and all over his body as he shook. "Now, ya had to make me cold!"

"Oh? Well, let me warm you up then." Seto purred as Joey felt his hot breath coming over his chest, down upon his nipples. Joey leaned his head back onto the soft pillows. He glanced down at his dragon as he slowly moved his way down Joey's slim, but muscular body.

Seto stopped as he got to Joey's manhood. The obvious bulge was there as Seto discarded his own boxers, and discarded Joey's boxers as well. Joey's face turned a bright red as Seto started to toy with his puppy now. First, he decided to play with his balls. Seto grinned as Joey started to huff and puff, trying to keep his body still. With sweat coming from places he didn't know he could sweat, Joey started to close his eyes as Seto moved his heated mouth around Joey's manhood. Seto, at first, went very slow, aggravating Joey, but the moment he moved up and down fast, Joey's head snapped back. Seto knew he was playing his cards right. He moved his tongue up and down, all around Joey's manhood as Joey gripped Seto's damp hair.

"I'm going to c-come!"

"Then come."

The moment Seto said those words, Joey actually came. Seto was a little surprised that he came on command. But even thought Joey came all over himself, Seto still licked every little spot that was on Joey.

"Seto... Ya making me blush..." Joey whispered, softly, as Seto tilted his head, hiding a small grin on his face in the dark.

"This is just the beginning, my sweet little puppy." Seto murmured as Joey closed his eyes.

Seto turned Joey around, onto his stomach, as Joey's eyes re-opened. Seto put a finger in front of Joey's mouth, silently commanding him to lick it. Joey did, and Seto leaned down to him to whisper, "I have to prepare you first. It will be painful, but the pleasure will come."

Joey nodded as Seto breathed out of his mouth, and slowly entered his finger into Joey. He gripped the sheets, crying out in pain, as Seto stopped, and pulled it out of him.

"Are you okay?" Seto feared as Joey nodded.

"G-go on. I believe that...it won't hurt...as bad as ya say it will be."

Seto nodded, and put two fingers in, slowly, as Joey yelled, but gripped the sheets. Seto's wiped his brow off with sweat as Seto put another finger in. Joey murmured, "Take me... Seto..." Seto silently gasped as he nodded, and took a deep breath in. The CEO leaned towards Joey's small hole and slid in, Seto and Joey moaning in pleasure or pain, neither could tell. Seto silently moved in and out, noticing the sweat was coming back upon his back, falling slowly onto Joey's own back. Joey called out Seto's name, over and over.

"Ah! S-seto!"

"Joey!" Seto cried out as he felt everything that he waited to feel for days, months, years! "I-I'm going to come!"

Both of the lover's breaths was getting caught inside their chests, but as they each yelled their lover's name, they came, simultaneously. Seto caught himself before he fell onto Joey's back. He turned his lover around, noticing the tears from his lover's eyes.

"Joey-"

"It's happy tears, Seto." Joey explained as Seto closed his eyes, inclosing his hands onto Joey's own hands. "After everythin' that I have been through... I could just smile and cry, and you'd be here, and this wouldn't be a dream.."

Seto smiled as he laid across from his lover, kissing him on the lips one more time. "That's right, my little puppy."

_**End Lemon**_

* * *

Emily opened her eyes, sighing, as she got up from her bed.

"Man... That was just, weird..." She got up and looked at her cell phone. "Looks like I got a message..."

"Emily! Are you awake?" Her mom pounded on the door as she smiled.

"Yes!" Emily cheered as her mom opened the door, blinking. "Uh, I forgot that we were going to California today."

Her mom sighed. "Geez, I sure hope you could remember stuff better, Emily."

"I know. But man, that was one, strange ass dream I had."

"What was it about?"

Emily started to laugh. "I don't know! I remembered that I was pregnant, and that I met Seto Kaiba, and that I met Yugi Mutou, you know, those duelists I told you about."

"I heard about them from you everyday."

"Mom... But, there was Joey Wheeler, and Mokuba, Seto's little brother-Oh, man! That dream was just a roller coaster ride."

Mom got up and rubbed my head. "Well, you better get some breakfast and get ready. I'm just glad you remembered to pack everything up."

Emily nodded as she rubbed her nose. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay." Her mom closed her door as Emily re-read her text again, smiling. "Huh. This is just weird..."

Emily looked at the text, trying to decipher it as she finally understood who it was from. Emily smiled as she put the phone down on the table, hitting the reply button. _Until I see you again, I'll keep my promise to you. But, for now, all I can do is hope that we'll meet again._

Emily thought as she left the bedroom, going to get something down in the kitchen to eat. A moment later, her cell phone vibrated and with one single message, her comment was answered.

1 Message

Seto Kaiba

10:25 a.m.

_Message:_

_One day-soon-you will._

* * *

**_I feel like I pulled a LOST ending. lol _**

**_I'm surprised that I finished this with a year! And that lemon scene-Whoa! I think I got _**_really** descriptive and my writing has gotten-somewhat-better. :)**_

_**So, here's the details for the next story: It's a POLARSHIPPING and PUPPYSHIPPING story. For the first few chapters, it is, but from like the six or so chapter, puppyshipping until the end my folks! I won't start it until JULY, but here's a small synopsis. ;)**_

_**Synopsis: Music has help set the tone for Joey's life. It's the memory that reminds him of rubbing baby oil on Mai's stomach to achieve a tan of some sort. A dirge that marked the years they try to have children. For better or for worse, music has been the language of memory and love for them. **_

_**I**__**n an aftermath of personal tragedies that attack the couple, Joey becomes a music therapist. And when an unexpected friendship blossoms into love, Joey has no idea what to do when he tries to plan a new life-even people he trusts and loves that don't approve of his new life.**_

_**Fallen**__** is one story that will take Joey on a whirlwind ride as he tries to find his real self in this world. With everything that has happened in the past years, it's time to take matter in his own hands, even if it means that people will abandon him on the path to freedom.**_

Don't forget to **_REVIEW_**!


End file.
